An Assassin and Her Love
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of Iron. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind, and it once again happened rivalry:More summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of Iron. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind , and it once again happened rivalry. So they, again, moved to the Land of Earth. Once again, fight occurred. But the family had lost many members. The family, even after losing so many, fought til the end. Finally they found land in the Land of Fire. There was rivalry but the clan was only that way because the style the had become adapt to: ~ Ice Style is an advanced chakra nature. Ice Style is a Kekkei Genkai/non-kekkei genkai and a combination nature of wind and water-based chakra; Gale Style is an advanced chakra nature. Gale Style is a kekkei genkai and combination of lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy; The Crystal Style is a rare and advanced chakra nature that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures.

As most have the Choshin had an heiress as well, born to the Iron and Water and raised in the Wind and Fire. She was a prodigy among her clan. But as her brother became rogue, she became the only child and was trained by her great-grand father. She graduated top in her class, but it took her two years to do that. Her skill in being a prodigy is in her ninjutsu and taijutsu, not really genjutsu. 

Baylon, the heiress to her clan, did what she was told, and trained night and day. Becoming a prodigy to her clan. She learned Ice Release, Lighting Release, Storm Release, and her styles were amazing. There was Gale, Ice, Crystal. She promptly a wind nature. She was as well, a jinjuriki. Not to tailed-beast like Kurama. She held something far darker, but supposed to be light, in her body. She held what people call a divine beast, and angel, or as she put it Arch Angel. The angel held malice, anger, and terror if you will believe. He feared the person he was inside, she was his only way to get back to rampaging the villages. He was named Souji Okita. ( Based from him in animes, and history. Even has his disease. ) He was nice, but he could be ruthless and merciless. She also became this as he takes control and it is a cause of many problems in her future and it caused trouble in the past.

Baylon, herself, looked quite odd. She had naturally had white hair and violet-pink eyes, but after Souji was sealed in her, her eyes became a snow white color. She was born albino, as well as her brother. He had left his village while they lived in the Land of Water. She also has chakra boost higher then Naruto's. Her way letting you know she's using her chakra was her eye color going from snow white to a range of blue, it starts pale and becomes bolder as she uses more chakra. She, truly, has only once or twice let him have her body and he has killed a village or two. She was feared. Her villages hated her, her teachers feared and hated her, her own family, to a degree, hated her. Most of her life she was hated and finally at the age of 6 she entered the academy, the at 8 she graduated. At 8 1/2 she learned Ice Style : Infinity Shard. It was a hard thing to do, even with her chakra. At 9 she mastered it. At 9 1/2 she was told ' make a gale jutsu worthy of the Choshin name. ' She created something along the lines of chidori but formed water around it and called it Gale Style : Healing Palm. At 10 she perfected it and was sent off to become an assassin. At the age of 16, she became an assassin. As her years were spent learning and training, she also created more jutsus. Her only one, her main one, is the one she kills with. She was working on team basics and such, when she was cut, her hand had slipped and she cut her finger, right on the tip. She did what most do and licked it, she noticed her other hand and heard Souji say " freeze the blood using the Infinity Shard jutsu." She changed a few hand signs and made her bloody needle. Which happens to be her method of killing for most people, unless she had a true grudge she used a ice shard jutsu that made the shard thaw. She has had any friends die and refuses to become friends with anyone. Especially the ones who are jinjuriki, The Akatsuki were always taking her friends. She felt so lone. Her being lonely was from her up bringing. Most people are shocked by her sweet and kind nature, but once you get to know her you feel as if she wasn't this person and she made you believe she was. Her true nature is hard to see and feel. She is empathetic. She can make anyone love her, but can they make her love them? We'll find out.

 _{[ From this point on if you have not read or watch most, almost all of Naruto Shippuden, This is a Spoiler Warning. ]}_

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He is also, in most looks, like his mother. He has her hair that is raven black but in the right light it has a midnight blue tinge. His eyes a reflective pool of onyx, he can make any woman lust after him. As a child, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha Clan Downfall, turning Sasuke into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan.

He became a shinobi so he could someday grow strong enough to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan.

Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later also joined Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, redeeming himself and his family name.

Sasuke possesses a high amount of chakra. At age 7, he could already use his clan's signature Fire Release technique, something Kakashi noted requires much developed chakra. In Part II, Sasuke's reserves grew considerably greater, able to summon a high-level snake like Manda. After developing his Mangekyō Sharingan, despite Sasuke repeatedly using it among other chakra-consuming techniques, he still fought effectively in multiple consecutive battles against four Kage, Danzō and later Team 7 before finally succumbing to exhaustion. After gaining Itachi's eyes, Sasuke's reserves appear to have grown even further, as during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was visibly unaffected from using several high-level techniques against powerful enemies and only became exhausted during his final battle with Naruto.

Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is very powerful even amongst the Uchiha, which in part stems from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Indra, inheriting his strong spiritual energy. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. In Part II, his chakra control grew considerably, able to use many high-level techniques with few to no hand seals. Years after the war, Sasuke's control grew great enough to perform hand seals with only a single hand. When shouldering his clan's curse, his chakra became noticeably darker, even more so than Kurama as noted by itself. Sasuke is ambidextrous, as he typically punches and uses Chidori with his left hand, he wields his sword with his right hand. However, when the Sage of the Six Paths asked him to raise his dominant arm, he chose his left. 

_The main pairing is Sasuke and Baylon. Hints of : Naru/Hina, Sai/Ino, Shika/Neji ( Temari is a surrogate mother ) , Rock Lee/ TenTen , Kankuro/ ? , Gaara/ ? , Kisame/Itachi, Sasori/Deidara, Hidan/Kakuzu,_ _maybe a few more. Not quite sure. But I will say, if you have read then I will (maybe) have Sarada as Baylon's daughter. And Sasuke would be around._

 _Also Sakura-Bashing/Murdering. If you like her I HAVE WARNED YOU! NO SAYING I DIDN'T! In my fic, Baylon kills Sakura, she tries to become bad and Baylon doesn't like it._

 _Also Akatsuki is in this fic, but Baylon tries to help them the best she can, in her medical ways, she is quite good at medical jutsus. Also in the fic she makes some of the Akatsuki good, and even then some are gonna die, and when that happens, Baylon has jutsus that can revive, and re-animate a body. Like Orochimaru, but she gives them free rein of the newly awakened body. So she isn't evil. Just very confused, because she doesn't have feelings to show except hate and sometimes fear._

OC that maybe involved : 

name : Fung Lee

age - 5

looks - black hair. mismatch eyes. Red and Blue.

personality - skittish, wimpy weak and terrified. He's never had a strong bone in his body. always beat and hated.

BG - He was a sad mistake by his parents and was banished from his village as his eyes were demonic. He was run away and scared for his life, the mark he was born with isn't a good one. He only wants to be needed and loved.

( His story will changed and he will have have a twin named Fei Lee. And Fung will have black eyes, and Fei will have violet eyes. Also will be Sarada's older brothers. And they will have a sharingan well Fung will, not Fei, he has Baylon's little tick, and may he Souji's next jinjuriki. Also I may not name them what I said. ) 

Name - Julianna Jinjiki, nickname Jewls

Age - same as Baylon- around 19-21

Personality - quiet cool and very short tempered No clan She has always been second best to Baylon and is equal to Demon. 

Name ( secret except to Baylon who never calls him that, unless pissed at him) Juri Jinjiki

age - 29

BG : cares for Baylon as a younger sister. He has salt and pepper hair, he aged fast, and is as tall as Kakuza. and is very strong and silent, He only talks when he thinks he should, but can be a big mouth, He is also has a younger sibling but she died in an accident as a child thanks to a on their village and Baylon was sent as nin to protect the village. She saved his family but the young girl was caught in the cross fire of Baylon and a unknown missing nin, who id dead now, and he kills mercifully when it is called for, and is emotional as well. If it hadn't been for His only friend, Baylon, he would be dead. She was the reason he had a heart. and he is very hurt she never said she with an Uchiha, the one who killed his sister was one. So there you have our very Loving Assassin Juri aka Demon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**General**  
Name: Baylon  
Age: 15 *part 1 * 19-21 *part 2 * 36 * Boruto The Movie *  
Species: Human  
Gender: female  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: December 16  
Personality: cold, evil, and ruthless( Souji-side ), sweet, fun-loving, and caring  
Good Trait(s): Good-Nature, Merciful  
Bad Trait(s): Merciless, Attitude  
Like(s): kind hearts, and very cold weather  
Dislike(s): people who are cruel ( like her self some what ), warm things ( even if she says she loves them )  
Hobby(ies): Drawing, Writing, and telling stories  
Fear(s): Dystychiphobia ( Fear of accidents ), Pupaphobia ( Fear of puppets ), Zelophobia ( Fear of jealousy ), Tuberculophobia ( Fear of tuberculosis ), Rhabdophobia ( Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized ), Seplophobia ( Fear of decaying matter )

Strength(s): Trying her best and making friends ; Seduction ( My moment of being done )

Weakness(es): Being left with nothing and no one, losing more then what she has.  
Personal Quote: " I'm not who you think I am "

History: As most have the Choshin had an heiress as well, born to the Iron and Water and raised in the Wind and Fire. She was a prodigy among her clan. But as her brother became rogue, she became the only child and was trained by her great-grand father. She graduated top in her class, but it took her two years to do that. Her skill in being a prodigy is in her ninjutsu and taijutsu, not really genjutsu.

Baylon, the heiress to her clan, did what she was told, and trained night and day. Becoming a prodigy to her clan. She learned Ice Release, Lighting Release, Storm Release, and her styles were amazing. There was Gale, Ice, Crystal. She promptly a wind nature. She was as well, a jinjuriki. Not to tailed-beast like Kurama. She held something far darker, but supposed to be light, in her body. She held what people call a divine beast, and angel, or as she put it Arch Angel. The angel held malice, anger, and terror if you will believe. He feared the person he was inside, she was his only way to get back to rampaging the villages. He was named Souji Okita. ( Based from him in animes, and history. Even has his disease. ) He was nice, but he could be ruthless and merciless. She also became this as he takes control and it is a cause of many problems in her future and it caused trouble in the past.

Baylon, herself, looked quite odd. She had naturally had white hair and violet-pink eyes, but after Souji was sealed in her, her eyes became a snow white color. She was born albino, as well as her brother. She also has chakra boost higher then Naruto's. Her way letting you know she's using her chakra was her eye color going from snow white to a range of blue, it starts pale and becomes bolder as she uses more chakra. She, truly, has only once or twice let him have her body and he has killed a village or two. She was feared. Her villages hated her, her teachers feared and hated her, her own family, to a degree, hated her. Most of her life she was hated and finally at the age of 6 she entered the academy, the at 8 she graduated. At 8 1/2 she learned Ice Style : Infinity Shard. It was a hard thing to do, even with her chakra. At 9 she mastered it. At 9 1/2 she was told ' make a gale jutsu worthy of the Choshin name. ' She created something along the lines of chidori but formed water around it and called it Gale Style : Healing Palm. At 10 she perfected it and was sent off to become an assassin. At the age of 16, she became an assassin. As her years were spent learning and training, she also created more jutsus. Her only one, her main one, is the one she kills with. She was working on team basics and such, when she was cut, her hand had slipped and she cut her finger, right on the tip. She did what most do and licked it, she noticed her other hand and heard Souji say " freeze the blood using the Infinity Shard jutsu." She changed a few hand signs and made her bloody needle. Which happens to be her method of killing for most people, unless she had a true grudge she used a ice shard jutsu that made the shard thaw. She has had any friends die and refuses to become friends with anyone. Especially the ones who are jinjuriki, The Akatsuki were always taking her friends. She felt so lone. Her lonely was from her up bringing. Most people are shocked by her sweet and kind nature, but once you get to know her you feel as if she wasn't this person and she made you believe she was. Her true nature is hard to see and feel. She has empathy and is empathetic.

 **Clan Info**  
Clan Name: Choshin  
Symbol: a lotus blossoming and black swirl underneath it.

History: The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of Water and Iron. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind , and it once again happened rivalry. So they, again, moved to the Land of Earth. Once again, fight occurred. But the family had lost many members. The family, even after losing so many, fought til the end. Finally they found land in the Land of Fire. There was rivalry but the clan was only that way because the style the had become adapt to: ~ Ice Style is an advanced chakra nature. Ice Style is a Kekkei Genkai/non-kekkei genkai and a combination nature of wind and water-based chakra; Gale Style is an advanced chakra nature. Gale Style is a kekkei genkai and combination of lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy; The Crystal Style is a rare and advanced chakra nature that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures.

Specialty: Ice and Gale

Jutsus/Techniques: Wind, Water, Fire, Yin, Yang, Darkness, Sealing  
Kekkei Genkai: Ice, Gale

Status: Main Alive, her branch dead

Clan Appearance  
-Skin Tone: pale  
-Markings: none  
-Hair color(s): dark colors, some what dark blonde, mostly black  
-Eye color(s): violet or blue ; white

 **Looks and Appearance**  
Body Type/Looks: She has white hair ( before Souji it is white, but after her getting older it turns black/blue ) and ( before Souji she had violet-pink ) white eyes, lean and kind of tall  
Height: [Part I and Part II] 5'3 + 5'11  
Weight: [Part I and Part II] 120 lbs +195 lbs  
Makeup/Facepaint: always wears small amount of mascara, but wears a little more when older  
Hairstyle(s): long and slightly wavy, but then she cuts it off with her mother and father as a sign of becoming more then she was ( during war ) and shorter when on her family day  
Accessories: none really, she wears normally a white hair band to hold her up in the war; on her wedding she wears a simple blue jeweled senbon pair in her hair  
Scent: flowers, mostly roses  
Scars or Tattoos: a few scars running across her waist, arms, and legs ; Minor scarring on her neck, wrists, when sealing black ink mark wraps around her body ( They do effect her looks, but she isn't hated for them. It comes with her line of work. She also does look good with them, to some people. )  
Jewelry and/or Piercings: wears chain earrings, small crystal snow flakes earrings, black orb earrings ; a Uchiha fan, and a snow flake, simple chains that hang loosely around the neck

 **Relationships**  
Parent(s): Kurako and Nanami Choshin  
Sibling(s): Hidan Choshin  
Relative(s): Asami ( paternal cousin ), Kenya ( paternal cousin ), Reyna ( paternal cousin ), Yusuke ( paternal uncle ), Chizuru ( ancestor ), Ryouichi ( ancestor ), Souji ( Her Inner Beast ), Arina ( maternal grandmother )  
Best Friend(s): Neji Hyuuga , Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uchiha  
Friend(s): Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu, Jugo  
Sensei(s): Heru Chukchi, Master Ryuk  
Student(s): None as of yet ( Her first 2 born children are, plus one more.  
Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf: Itachi Uchiha (crush) Sasuke Uchiha ( bf/spouse )  
Rival(s): Sakura Haruna and Karin Uzumaki  
Enemy(ies): Akatsuki, Sakura Haruna, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha  
Pet(s): beyond summoning, none

 **Favorites/Least Favorites**

Food(s): Sweets/Anything Spicy  
Drink(s): Tea-Coffee/Soda or anything with fizz  
Color(s): White-Black/ Pink - Green  
Season(s): Winter-Fall/Summer  
Time of Day: late night-early morning/ Mid-Day  
Weather: snow-rain-cold winds/ warm winds  
Flower: Roses/ hates none  
Animal: Birds-Wolves-Spiders/Slugs-Snakes

 **Ninja Information**  
Birth Village: Land of Iron and Land of Hot Water  
Current Village: Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Academy Graduation Age: 8  
Chūnin Promotion Age: 10  
Rank: Jonin; Assassin  
Ninja Status: Villager  
Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: No tailed beast, but a divine beast  
Teammates: Juri aka Demon, Julianna aka Jewls  
Sensei: She looks up to her ancestor Chizuru  
Nindo: "I'll do whats right, even if it means my death"  
Chakra Element: Wind ( originally ) Water, Lighting, Fire  
Weapon(s): Sword, Shurikan, Kunai, Senbon

Jutsu's  
Baylon's Ice Style : Infinity Shard; Flaming Ice; Cooling Touch; Blazing Ice + more

Her Gale Style : Reviving Palm; Gleaming Light; Glaring Beams + more

 **NINJA STATS** **  
15 : Talented**

Strength in Jutsu  
Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: To many to name  
Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: none  
Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: none  
Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: Ice, Gale  
Doujutsu [eye techniques]: none  
Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: Reviving Palm and Blazing Ice  
Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: Arch - Angel Sealing

Strength in Missions  
Intelligence:15  
Wisdom: 9  
Strength : 15  
Agility : 17  
Dexterity: 17  
Stamina: 20  
Constitution: 18  
Charisma: 9-13  
Comeliness: 16 ( How do you think she got Sasuke )  
Chakra Control : 20  
Cooperation: 9-11

Her names means :

You can go to great heights and equally great depths. You are emotional and fixed in your opinions. You are hospitable, sentimental, often psychic, sometimes moody. You are ruled by love and the lack of it and feel a need to be encouraged and appreciated. You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want find the best contentment in life when you own your own home and provide well for your family and loved ones. You have a great sense of responsibility and duty. You are comforting, appreciative and affectionate. Your obligation in life is to hold justice and truth, and if you follow the Law, you can find the great happiness and satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the lovely first chapter ._

 _{She who fights, Regrets as Well}_

Baylon watched from a tree. She watched what could be the sight of her most fierce target. His black hair in a odd shape. It spiked to the side, and partly laid down on his neck, a navy/midnight blue band wrapped round his head. His onyx eyes glared in every direction he looked, leaving Baylon to think he was going to harm her if he found her. She had hid her chakra, but he was an Uchiha. He had the sharingan.

Sasuke walked the woods in order to clear his mind, he was to be back at the hideout, Orochimaru's hideout. He had been there almost a 2 years now. He was ready to take Itachi and Naruto. He was ready to do it. To gain what he wanted.

The woman with white hair had moved to watch him closer. She was to bring Sasuke Uchiha back the Village hidden in the Leaves. She had been a missing nin since she was 10.

Her eyes had never been so strained, she had cried so much in the days she was back in the village. She had never so much blood, it had riled Souji up, he wanted to kill so much, he was feeling blood-lust after all the blood that was all around the room she was in.

She shook her head and tried to rid her mind of the horrible memories. She looked at the ground and saw him walking slowly to his destination. Her eyes were wavering that he was handsome, or he was a monster that could possible kill her. She was feared but if you knew the real her you would have seen the sadness in her eyes, the mercy in her heart.

Sasuke had reached the hideout and looked up as the sky decided to rain, he waited to see the leaves fly as he knew he was being watched, he had felt the eyes, he assumed it had been Kabuto. But when it never happened, he watched from his spot and finally jumped into the tree his watcher was in.

He was not expecting to see a woman with long white hair in the tree. He stared at her and saw her eyes, " Your part of the Hyuuga clan, aren't you? " he asked.

She shook her head, her voice was quiet but was merciless, " No, I hate all clans associated with the Village hidden in the Leaves, " She said.

He glanced at her from head to toe, she was quite a sight. He would have remembered her. He looked at her eyes once again, " Then how are your eyes that pale a color? Unless your blind, " He said, he was quite curious about her and her snow white eyes.

" I won't tell a mongrel like you, Uchiha. My clan is said to be all dead, " She said. Her voice was quite fierce.

He just stared at her, not letting emotion on his face, but she felt the emotion. They both got tired of being rained on and he took her by her arm to the hideout.

She didn't like this. Not one bit. Her face showed her distaste, but she didn't fight him. Her fear for him killing her was to much. Even with the amassed chakra she had, she was fearful of him and her life.

Kabuto spotted him and her, and he raised a brow, " I wonder, is that who I think it is? " He asked.

Baylon shuddered under his question, and glanced over to him, which to him confirmed his suspicion, " Well, little Snow White, seems you have trouble remembering what the master did to your family. Oh, how he enjoyed your family jutsus, " She cursed her great grand father for his idiocy and his creation of jutsus.

Kabuto nodded and walked over to her, gently running his hand up her neck to grab her face, " Did you tell your new friend who you were, whore? " he asked, again with thing that were lies.

" Kabuto, you wish I was a whore. So I would loss my standards and fuck you. Not in my or your lifetime will I do such a thing, " She spat.

Sasuke let her stand, as he had dragged her in with him, and she was just about as tall he himself was. She looked familiar, she looked like someone he knew from when he was younger.

A flash of white fire rushed past Sasuke as she had shot it at Kabuto. He barely missed the icy cool of the flames.

" Those aren't fire, its ice. But it will burn like fire, " She says, eyes glazed over in a blue sheen.

She stopped and glared, her eyes still the blue color.

He looked at he and felt the amassed chakra she had. He felt he was at disadvantage and kept his distance. She glared and looked at Kabuto, " If you ever provoke me again, I will have you head on a stick, and even make sure to have it taken a photo of to rub in your face, " She said, anger and violence were lining each of the words she said.

Kabuto smirked and walked out the door, Orochimaru walked up to her and she shivered, she never liked his touch, it was revolting, she felt her skin want to crawl, and it paled even more then it had before. Sasuke saw this and walked up to her and moved her hair from her face to see her eyes, " Why do your eyes change to blue when you use chakra? " he asked.

She slapped his hand away and moved away from them both. " My eyes do that because of who I am, and my chakra runs through my body in a weird pattern, its not natural. And so it flows through my eyes, and I can, kinda, copy jutsus, " She said to Sasuke, who was trying to hide his surprise.

Orochimaru looked at her, and asked, " What can my little white angel tell me about her mission? "

She looks at him and then says, " I have been sent by, the village I hate to find Sasuke and bring him back, but I won't cause I see you haven't had him ready yet, " She looked at down, but Orochimaru didn't hit her, like she assumed, he pet her long white tresses, and swept them to the side to see her face fully.

He looked at her and grinned an evil grin, " Ah, and the Akatsuki? " she asked.

She looked down further and thought, ' Oh, Hidan ', " I have them under surveillance. It is by a a well known person, " She said.

He looked at her and pulled her face to look at him, " Who? " He asked.

She turned her face so he could without hurting her, and said stuttering it, " M-my brother. "

It was a quiet whisper, but he heard it. Sasuke strained, and he was still curious as to who her brother was.

Orochimaru nodded and then looked to her eyes, watching as all her chakra vanished in them, and they faded to there original snow white color. She felt herself falling, and her body gave out. " Take her the room with a white and black door, it is a room specially for her. And stay with her, if you will Sasuke. I wouldn't want Kabuto trying to harm her, " He said.

Sasuke nodded and carried her to the room, he realized she was really light, and she was quite beautiful, but he reprimanded himself, he couldn't love her, let alone like her. She was distant and scary.

 _~ In Baylon's dream ~_

Baylon felt like her mind was wandering, she looked around and saw a seal mark on the wall farthest away from her, she walked up to it. She touched it, and then touched her stomach. She remembered the day she got it.

Her eyes opened and saw herself as a child, a little girl with white hair reaching her lower back, a black kimono on her small frail body, violet eyes dancing with playfulness. She watched her young self run and jump on her older brother, his eyes and hair the same as hers, just his hair was cut short and slicked back out of his face, a shinobi headband on his forehead.

She pulled it off and asked, " Brother, when do I get a headband like yours? "

He looked at her and said, " When your finally all better from sickness and disease. But til then I'll protect you. "

He smiled at his sister and then hugged her, he was going to miss her when he left.

She smiled and then laughed, " Thank you, big brother Hidan "

 _~ Skip a little time ~_

He left the village and she cried, but after that she was pulled away into a room with a seal, she had seen it on her grandmother, and her great grandmother.

Her father had gently laid her down on the ground, she was tired from all her crying, but she saw her mother, and the tears her eyes held. She wanted her brother here to her and tell he was sorry, and that is was mission, but she knew by the look he gave the village sign, he was not coming back.

Her father grabbed the ink he would need and said, " My little Bay-leaf, I'm going to do something I have to do. So please don't hate me. "

She winced at the name her father called her as her brother was the one to come up with that name for her.

Her father looked to her mother and said, " Go pack our things, a fight will surely start as I finish this sealing. "

Her mother only nodded her head and left.

Baylon looked at her father and feared what he was going to do.

As soon as she was about to ask, her grandmother hobbled in and sat down near her son.

" Mother, are you ready? " he asked her.

She only nodded and waited for him to start.

Her son started doing hand signs and then mumbling under his breathe a chant. A little blue almost white glow appeared on the ground, and she she felt a searing pain in her sides. She could hardly breath already but now, she could only gasp for air, and beg for life.

The grandmother did the same as her son, and then a glow came from her grand mother's stomach and she could see a swirl of black ink going to her now open kimono, and gasped her loudest when she felt it go to her stomach.

Her eyes watered and she heard a dark shrill sounding laugh, " Finally after the years in this hag, I'm getting a new host, someone who will make a lovely one."

Her grandmother moved and said, " Sealing Technique : Angel Arc. "

She felt a surge of chakra enter her body, and she cried out in agony as the chakra filled her body. Her eyes, though blurry from crying, looked a her stomach and saw it glowing and it was violet like her eyes.

She fell silent after all the things done, the sealing was complete and she had passed out.

She awoke that night covered in blood and her eyes had become a snow white color. She wondered what had happened to her that one night.

 _~ Another FlashBack ~_

The vision faded and then jumped to a scene from after Souji was in her, it was when they were in the Land of Fire. She had been excited to meet new people.

The day she was told she to enter the Academy for Shinobi she jumped for joy. She would one day be like her brother and finally protect him, instead of him protecting her.

She was shy at first, Iruka-Sensei introduced her and everyone smiled at her, except one boy, he looked bored.

Iruka asked what she liked to do, and answered with, " I like to train, so that one day I can be the one to protect my brother, " And then Iruka instructed her on where to sit, and how this year was going to fun.

She was seated by a young boy named Itachi, he looked around her brother's age, or maybe a year or two younger. She smiled and waved politely at him.

She had finally seen the reason why her brother said she couldn't be sick to become a shinobi. You had to train a lot in order to do what you wanted and she did that exactly like she was supposed to.

She had trouble doing her normal school work, and then finally asked her friend, or well she liked to think that anyway, Itachi to help her.

He said, " Sure, " And smiled a fake smile that she thought was so sweet.

She had walked and walked to his home and smiled when she saw all that was there. The old couple welcomed her and she waved and smiled. She saw Itachi and then asked, " Can we start today? I'm having trouble with this work from today. "

Itachi nodded and showed her the way to his home. He asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner, and she nodded. She looked at her friend and smiled.

He showed her the way to the dining room and they started working.

A young Sasuke walked in and hugged Itachi, and stared at the girl.

" Hi..." Sasuke said to her, becoming really shy.

Itachi smiled, and said, " This is my brother, Sasuke. He is shy when you first get to meeting him, "And then poked Sasuke's forehead.

She nodded and said, " Well, hello to you too, I'm Baylon. Nice to meet you. "

Sasuke nodded and sat by Baylon and Itachi, watching them work. He was surprised at her learning rate.

Baylon giggled when Sasuke laid his head on her and slept. Itachi snickered and picked him up. " Sorry, about that. Were done for today so we can train, or whatever you want to do. "

She nodded and started putting all her things in her bag, she smiled and then felt a stare. It was Itachi's father, Fugaku, and his mother, Mikoto, looking at her, she waved at them.

Itachi walked in and said, " This is Baylon Choshin, she is the new girl I was telling you about, she really is quite smart. "

She nodded and Mikoto looked at her, " I know you, your Nanami's little girl. "

Baylon nodded as Mikoto said her mother's name.

Fugaku nodded as well, " Yeah, and she's Kurako's daughter as well, " He said.

" Wow, I guess my parents are really from here, " She said.

Itachi nodded, and then pulled her out. " So, do you know what I can do? " He asked.

She shook her head no, and he made his eyes flash red and black.

She gasped and made hers blue, They both snickered, and from that day they were friends.

 _~ End the Dream/FlashBack ~_

Baylon rolled from her bed and opened her eyes, she wiped her face and felt the tears that had dried on her face.

Sasuke sat by her bed, in a easy/lazy chair, asleep. She looked at him and realized, ' Itachi was always nice to you. ' She closed her eyes and sighed. She had finally given up on fighting and she regretted everything, " She who fights, Regrets as well. "

Sasuke spoke one last thing before she could leave, " Even though she fights and regrets, she will become stronger through every hardship, " He said it with the sweetest voice he could muster, and it was just so sweet.

As Baylon was just about to leave through the window, Sasuke stood up and walked closer to her, and looked her in the eyes, she was a little shorter and she looked up as his lips crashed into her's. She melted immediately into the kiss. Her closed and she held around his neck loosely.

She pulled away, her wide eyes flashing emotion in his eyes, as he stared into her's, he recognized the emotion as longing. He wondered why they held longing.

" He should remember now that he kissed me, " She said, her flashing blue again s she ran in to the night. Sasuke watched as she did that/ He had wondered about her. He would have to ask Orochimaru about her later. He seemed to know her and her family. He wished he could remember that young her he met when he was little, she reminded him of her. 'Just a wish ', he thought out.


	4. Chapter 4

_*She who Cared, Gets hurt as Well*_

Sasuke looked out the window and watched, Orochimaru had walked in and snickered, " She was always running from her emotions, bad enough she had to feel everyone else's, " He said, a snide tone to it.

Sasuke looked to him and asked, " How is it you know her? Is she someone I know? "

Kabuto walked in as he asked, and Kabuto nodded, " Should, she has always known you. She was your brother's sparring partner, " He said.

Orochimaru nodded along and added, " She was also one of the ninja watching your brother after his stunt with your cousin, oh what was his name? AH, well you should know who I'm talking about. She was always close to him, and her clan was to be merged with your's, who she was to marry was unknown but most assumed Itachi. She was I guess the peace between the two clans, you could say. "

Sasuke nodded and thought about her, her white eyes, her hair, and then it hit him, " Her name, her last name! What is it? " He asked.

" Choshin, " Orochimaru said simply.

He almost slapped himself, " How did I not realize? " He muttered, he thought she was familiar. He should have known sooner.

" It was Itachi she was to marry, but she would never do that now. So I guess it falls on me? But she's older then me, and... " He rambled his little thoughts, making sure it sounded right, and Orochimaru left him to his thoughts, and Kabuto left as well.

 _~ With Baylon ~_

She ran and then slowed down to a walk, she saw the trees, and she smiled.

She walked to a door, she gently knocked on it and looked at ground waiting for the two people to come out.

The door opened with a creak and a violet eye peaked out, she pushed it in, and walked in quietly.

Hidan grinned at his sister and looked her over, " Your looking a little red in the face sis. Did you do the dirty deed? " he asked chuckling at his joke.

" Bite your tongue. And no, just ran about 30 miles in under 3 minutes, " She said, her overly missed smirk appearing.

Itachi walked out from a room, and she looked at him, " Found your brother, cute as he was back then, " She says, a sly grin forming as she said the last part.

" Ah, well good. Kisame is going to help us in our endeavor, " She nodded as Itachi said it.

Hidan looked at him and said, " Kakuzu agreed as well. "

She nodded and thought, ' redemption. '

Hidan hugged her and said in her ear, " You know, I don't approve of you keeping secrets, and I love you. And there are things siblings should just say. "

She nodded and said, " Your going soft on me. and I love you too, and I know, just like you haven't told me you have lover. "

She was looking right at his big red and purple hickey.

He pulled away, and looked at her, " Eh, its someone you know and you trust. "

She nodded again, and rolled her eyes, " Oh, and Itachi, Sasuke doesn't remember me much, so watch what you say about me. "

His lip twitched into a smirk and then a he let a soft chuckle out, and he nodded at her words.

She almost face palmed, and then said, " Take that back, he might just remember me. He did kiss me, " Her eyes flashed blue and then she shoved Hidan behind her, he may have been taller, but she still did it, and watched as a ninja blew the door down with a fire release.

He walked in and Baylon recognized him, " Juri ," she muttered. He looked at her, and walked up to her.

" Well, then, blurt my name why don't you, " He said, aggravated at Baylon, because she used his real name.

Julianna walked in as well, and looked at the little cottage. " I wonder how four to five people stay here? " she asked.

Baylon rolled her eyes, " They all sleep paired. Hidan and Kakuzu, and Itachi and Kisame, " She said, as if it were the most casual thing she could say.

Kisame and Kakuzu came out, and they waited for Baylon to go ballistic on them, but it never came, Kakuzu looked at her, and she waved and rolled her eyes, " I knew you were there, need to learn how to hide your chakra better, you get nervous to easily around me in ruins your jutsu strength, " She said, turning to go grab a drink.

Hidan bust out laughing, his insanely insane one, and then it stopped, Baylon turned around to see her team sitting around the room, and that Kakuzu used his stitches to shut Hidan up. Her smile was turning to a smirk, as she grabbed a water.

She came back to see that Itachi had sat down with Kisame, and Hidan had sat himself on the floor, Kakuzu was near, holding a jutsu to stop Hidan's laughing.

She sat next to Hidan and Itachi looked at them, " Baylon, I always wondered, how come you both have different eyes? " He asked.

She looked at him and said, " Well, the night Hidan left the clan, I was forced to under go a sealing ceremony. It was family tradition, well our mother couldn't hold him, so I had to. I was almost 5. It was because, I was the only girl in the family who had enough life and was albino, or well white haired and violet eyed. "

She closed her eyes, thinking back to her dream the she the night before.

" I'm sorry, is he hard to maintain? " He asked, again with the questions.

She looked to Hidan, and sighed then looked over to Itachi, " Yes, and no, I can control him if he is willing to let me. But it is no when he wishes to see blood, so much blood, he has an obsession to it. He makes me smell of blood, and then he even a few times drank it, I had a metallic taste in my mouth for weeks. He is just a blood-lusting angel, " She said, feeling a shiver of pure disgust run down her spine.

Hidan looked her over, " Well, he sounds about like me, " He said, trying to make a joke.

It made everyone except Baylon laugh. She smiled, but Hidan knew it was a forced smile.

 _~ With Sasuke ~_

" I'm going for a walk, " He said as he left, he really wanted to find that girl again. See her beautiful white eyes. He wanted to kiss her lips again, he could just imagine it.

' NO! I CAN'T! ' He thought, he didn't want to do any of those things, he was supposed to cool, calm, and cynical. Not thinking of the girl that had taken his heart, and " I need to stop thinking for a few minutes to regroup in my mind. She has me and I hate it, " He said out loud, and when he looked around, he was walking a training ground.

He saw a streak of white and it was moving fast, it was blasting a cold chill, and he shivered. He looked at the ground and saw a ice trail. He saw another white streak and realized the it was Baylon and her brother? He assumed.

 _~ With Baylon ~_

She ran out the door, her scythe in hand, and Hidan behind her, Itachi and the others watched from the back of the cottage as the siblings sparred.

Her eyes flashed a blazing blue and Hidan knew he was going to have fun with this.

Hidan ran at her, and she blocked with her blade, and then charged, she knocked him down and frowned as he got backup, she charged again, and this time she had more force. She blew him to the ground.

She stood from her position and leaned on her scythe. Her eyes were glazed over a clear sky blue, " Why so little chakra?! I'm just as fucking good as you! Come on little bitch! " He shouted. He forgets she hates him for that mouth.

" You kissed our mother with that fucking mouth?! " She shouted back.

He went at her and missed, she was getting faster. She held her mind was running around with all she could do, but she was holding back because he was her brother.

 _~ With Sasuke ~_

He watched as the two fought it out and watched as she threw him across the field, he watched her drop her scythe and run after him, her fist glowing a white light.

As she came closer to him, she punched his face, he heard the sickening crack of a nose being broken. She pulled her fist back again, and did it again, and then dropped him, she walked away giggling.

He shrank back, and heard her call, " He's all your's Kakuzu~ "

She then looked up and sighed, " Itachi why won't you spar with me? Like the old days. I miss them, " She said a little tone of sadness to them, then a creak was heard, and Itachi had dropped to the field to spar with her lightly.

As Sasuke heard his brother's name come from her, he felt jealous, Itachi could be around her, and be treated equal. " Just don't hurt me like him ," he said, and he was pointing to Hidan, who was being moved by Kakuzu and his stitches.

She nodded and grinned, " Fine, I'll play nice. Only if you do. Just taijutsu and ninjutsu. NO FUCKING GENJUTSU! " She said, on the top of her lungs.

He nodded and chuckled at her, " Fine, but I will beat you, " He said.

She let go of all her tension and relaxed at the time, Itachi came at her and she blocked, she threw a punch and hit connected with his ribs, she felt them crunch, and he threw one at her left breast and she fell, her heart skipped a beat, and she looked over at Sasuke and put her out for Itachi to grab her and help her up. He did this, and she wobbled over to Sasuke.

She was a bit high on her adrenaline and she giggled, even if her chest hurt from his punch, Itachi followed her, and then he spotted Sasuke, " Hi little Uchiha~, " she giggled.

He waved, and she went forward leaning on him. " Is she gonna be alright? " he asked his older brother, more worried about her then revenge.

Itachi nodded, " Yeah, she will. Its natural. Its her chakra hitting its lowest level. and I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet, " he said.

Sasuke looked at him, " That's in the pa- Are you okay? Your face is bleeding and your eyes are looking pained. " He asked, in a hurry.

Kisame came and picked him up, " He needs rest, " He said, taking Itachi in.

Hidan called, " Bring her in Sasuke, not like were gonna kill you. "

Baylon looked up at him, and smiled, she leaned up and kissed him, her arms around his neck and his at her waist.

Kakuzu walked and pulled the two apart and he let Sasuke carry Baylon. He lead them in and Baylon wanted to be put down so she jumped away from him, and walked in her high coming down, she looked at Sasuke and his was red.

She looked at her outfit and noticed she was a bit bloody, " Ew, and sorry, when I'm on a high like that, I get pretty flirty, " She said, pulling him in.

" Ah, Hidan, are you okay? " She asked her brother and he nodded to her.

" Itachi you? " she asked, he nodded as well.

She nodded and went to change, " Looks like I can take you away finally, " she said, her voice showing she meant it evilly.

He looked at her and said, " I'd rather you do that any day. "

" Well we have to kill Orochimaru. Then make sure to kill all his loyalists. Ah, then I have to kill the Akatsuki that hates and wants Naruto Uzumaki, " She said, and walked in to the living room, her body spook a million words, and he wondered why did. He just stared at her, and wondered. He leaned against a wall.

Itachi stared at her as well, waiting for her too just drop, she was like a child on sugar, once the sugar wore off, she would get tired, and Baylon hadn't quite yet ran out sugar.

Kisame had Itachi between his legs, and Hidan was laying on a couch, eyeballing his sister, she was hyper, and she wasn't like that usually, well yeah she could, but not like this, her mind was running about 1,000 miles a minute and she was using that to her advantage. Some would say it was Shikamaru if he weren't so lazy.

" I must go, and I'll be back soon, I have to check on Hidan after our little spar. So, I'll get a team to help me take Orochimaru and then Sasuke will come back to the village, happy dandy, " She says, and walks away, " Also, Uchiha brothers should truly never hate each other, if they do, they make their clan's curse even more horrible. And I would hate to see my dear Itachi dead because of a little squabble. So no killing. And Sasuke you will have to return soon to Orochimaru. " She said, her hips swayed, and Sasuke just kept his eyes on her hips.

Hidan saw, and laughed, " Don't even, she could never love you, even if she tried. "

Itachi looked at Hidan, " You never know, she might, she cared for me, " He said, eyes looking out.

Hidan shook his head, " Back then maybe, now, she could never, her feelings were taken from her. Her being an assassin did it, they make you cold and merciless. She shows a fake smile, and fake laughs, and fake everything. She never shows her true-self. Even if she wanted to. She could show her cold and killing side, and the side you saw fighting, or well that's Souji showboating his strength over her, " He said, getting a bit angered that his sister was never true.

Sasuke nodded, " I don't think I could love her either. I already did love someone, I got hurt because of her, " He said, losing faith in the girl he loved.

" Well, Sasuke, you know Baylon is the girl the I trained with for years, as a sparring partner assigned to me. She was the one you met when she was needing help, " Itachi said, glancing over at him, and seeing his face almost burn a bright red, he was trying to force all his embarrassment down, but he couldn't seem to do so. He looked at Itachi and nodded, and then looked away.

" I know, and she hurt me. If you remember I had a little child's crush on her, but when I couldn't get over it, and the massacre occurred, I had lost everything, because after you vanished, she did, and I hadn't seen her since then til yesterday afternoon, " Sasuke said, the voice was cold and final, he turned and left after that.

He walked back to Orochimaru's hideout, and was waiting for the day to have the power. He didn't show his emotions anymore. He did't like them. They made him feel weak, an he didn't want to feel that. He wanted power to avenge his clan, and to kill Baylon, even if he cared or her deeply. She was distraction and she had to be dealt with. He would kill her if no one else could. She had made him fall in love again, and hurt him again, he didn't like it.

 _~ With Baylon ~_

She walked her way back to the village and nodded to the men at the gate.

She saw the bird and took off in a jog, she wasn't up to using her chakra, she spotted the others being summoned and nodded to the choose.

Her eyes fell on the one she had become friends with. She grinned, as always a fake grin, but after, she frowned, and muttered, " She who cared, Hurts as well. "

Then she heard, in her head, ' If she cared, then someone cared for her, and they hurt as well, but she made them better. So she will become better. '

Why is it Sasuke came to mind with those words. She couldn't feel for him anymore. He hurt her so much. Her caring got her hurt and she regretted it. She would always regret what she did in the past, her past was just to regrettable.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we are again, new chapter.**_

 _{ She who Worked, Becomes Stronger }_

Baylon looked through the windows of Tsunade's office, as she was briefed about the mission, She realized that her team was a team should had to have control with. Along with the other, 2 teams commanded by a jonin each. Baylon one of the few that is free, and Kakashi, the other captain. Baylon didn't work well with him, but she could this once, she assumed.

The teams consisted of: Baylon's team ; Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru: Kakashi's Team ; Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

She manged a look and sighed, " I want you try and bring him back, Baylon went on a mission and came back today and said that Orochimaru's hideout isn't that far from a old cottage. So follow her and then go from there, " Tsundae said. She gave to Baylon a look.

The look was supposed to be menacing, but it wasn't, not in the least bit, " And no unnecessary killing, " Baylon laughed and glared.

" Like I would kill a comrade. I learned that here. But I make no promises, " She walked out a devious look on her face.

Neji glanced over to Baylon then back, " Tsundae, why is Baylon our captain? " he asked.

Tsundae watched Baylon turn around and saw blood come from her clenched fist, " She is your captain because Yamato is busy, and she is one of few jonin capable. Also she is a medical nin, almost to my level, just a bit more training and she'll be my replacement, " She said, Baylon glanced over to her and the to Sakura to see her reaction. She looked shocked and then looked at Baylon.

" Could she teach me? " She asked.

Tsundae glanced at Baylon and said, " If she wants to she will. "

Baylon tuned back around and said, " I'm just allied force, I'm not from this village anymore Tsundae, and I will return to the Sand as soon as I finish this. Gaara has more work only I can do. But if your willing to allow Sakura to accompany me to the Sand, I will teach her all I can. "

She saw, from the corner of her eye, Sakura jump and spin.

" But lets finish this mission first. Lets go. I have to grab a few more things before we go, Kakashi met me at the gate, and if your late. I'll burn that book of your's, " She walked out and called, " Also, make sure the teams are well prepared. "

Kakashi nodded and went on his way, " Well, I'll get a time from her, " He called.

Neji and Lee nodded, Shikamaru muttered a ' So troublesome ', Naruto went off and Sakura and Sai went away to do something.

Baylon sighed and Kakashi touched her, she looked up and said, " Yes, Pervy old man? "

" I was wondering how you could burn my book? Also what would you need, your a natural Wind Nature? Also we need a time, " He asked, and she looked at him in his one eye.

" Meet me at the gate in 2 hours. We need the cover of night to get there without trouble. Also I have been learning a fire release, and its quite nice. Its a burning flower, " She said, her eyes glowing light shade of blue, and her hand extended to show him, she pulled her hand near her face to concentrate chakra, and then in her hand not red flames, but white ones appeared, and the fire swirled and formed a white blazing rose.

Kakashi saw why Sasuke, when he was younger, liked her. He could remember Iruka telling him as well that she was gifted.

She moved and blew the flame out, and moved away, " I have to get supplies, I was on mission for two weeks trying to find this hideout. I need to eat. Also regain what chakra I lost, " She said.

He eyed her for a minute, " Well, how about we eat, and then, you tell me about this mission. "

" I think I'm to young for you, " She teased.

" Not in that way, just so I can understand, " He clarified.

" Fine, and I'll pay since I bet Naruto cleans you out, " She said, her eyes roaming over the way she was walking. Kakashi saw her eyes roam around.

He nodded, and she stepped away from his touch, she felt like Orochimaru was touching her. Her mind went to when she saw him killing her father, and she threw an ice shurikan at him, and then formed an ice kunai in her hand then went to kill him.

She shook her head to rid herself of those memories, and asked, " Ramon? "

He nodded, and she went the way to the shop. She watched the clouds, her fingers were clenched into her palms, she had already healed the marks from before and she could feel the pressure build enough to that she wanted to kill, she was wondering how bad it be if she ran and killed a spy nin she could see.

Baylon walked under the banner and sat down and ordered, Kakashi following and she ate, slowly not to hurt herself, she had burned her tongue before doing that, eating to fast. Kakashi asked finally, " So why did you come back empty-handed? I know she sent you to retrieve Sasuke. "

She looked at him, and held her chopsticks tightly, " I found him, but I was not capable of detaining him, he was to strong for me at the time, " She said, curtly, and then remembered that morning.

" Really? The all-mighty Angel of Death not able to handle a S-rank missing nin? " He teased her, she looked at him, he could swear the glare was Sasuke's.

" No. He had about 6 nin with him, and I wasn't able to kill them. They all had a curse mark, even at my limit I would have pushed to far, and Souji would have killed them all. Which would be counter-productive, " She said, her voice straining to reign in her anger.

Kakashi nodded, then said, " Alright. Alright. Sorry. Its just your reputation proceeds you. "

She finished and placed enough money for both bowls down, and walked out.

Kakashi followed, " I'll see you in bit then. Front gates, hour from now correct? " She nodded and went to her home, well temporary home.

She walked into the small house, and grabbed a new outfit, she pulled the shirt off her head and her hair off her sore back, she had been using so much strength. It was straining her muscles. She pulled on a kimono, similar to Sakura's but black and white, and it went farther down, she pulled her sandals off and re-wrapped her legs, all the way to her thighs. She looked at her wrists and re-wrapped them as well. She watched her clock tick. Her time was being wasted, and she knew that. She should have asked to have a different person beside Lee, ah still she has time. She finished and put her sandals back on and placed her pouch on her outer thigh, and then placed her headband back on her left inner thigh. Sign still visible and then placed her other headband on the other inner thigh. it was done out a necessity to having them both.

She sent a dove to Tsundae and requested Hinata, out respect and need for her chakra control, even with Neji's, she will more then one specialized in that area.

Tsundae sent back a reply, and said Lee was still needed but would send Hinata as well. She replied with a thank you, and went on her way.

Baylon caught up with Hinata and they walked together to the gates.

Hinata noticed her legs and asked, " Two headbands? "

" Oh, yeah, I have about two more. I lived in many villages. This one happened to be the one I lived in the longest, " She said.

" What villages do represent as of now? " She asked again.

" Hidden Leaf, and Sand, " She replied, turning the bands to be seen, then back.

" Why not show them? " She asked, confused.

" I do that because its out of habit, Its a sign that I'm an assassin, and I don't truly have a home village, " She said, showing her tattoo on her shoulder. It was a mark that resembled an ANBU's, but more detailed. It had few more swirls, and a small flower formation on it. It matched the one on the back of her kimono. Sort of, just minus all of the swirls.

Neji decided to then walk up and scared Hinata as she hadn't sensed him. He 'tsked' her and noticed Baylon's mark.

Naruto and Sai walked up as well, and then Lee. Sakura dragging behind, looking all dolled up, " You know women that wear makeup are more prone to acne and more prone to be called a geisha, " Baylon said, to everyone but, as Sakura moved to punch her, Baylon moved and looked to be flying with her kimono sleeves, but she stood atop the gates frame, and she looked down.

" Sorry, Its out of habit. To many girls did that while I was in school, " She said, her voice seemed to have a smile, but she was frowning.

She felt Kakashi was near and jumped down, her sleeves doing their trick again. But one flew up and her mark was seen by everybody.

Kakashi asked, " What's the mark for? " he eyed.

" It's a take on my assassin mark, its has my family mark as well, " She said.

He nodded and saw her kimono. She walked a head and they followed because she had knew the way. The entire time they walked she hummed a tune, to keep herself occupied.

Sakura eyed her from behind, and Hinata walked up to her, " B-baylon, are you really an as-assassin? " She asked.

She turned and stopped, stepping back, and vanishing and coming up behind Neji, ice kunai at his neck, " Why yes. I am. "

She vanished again, and appeared in her original position. She walked forward and kept her ice kunai clenched in her fist. Kakashi eyed the kunai and saw she replicated it in ice.

She waved her hand, " We'll have to wait outside the forest til night fall, and no I won't kill any of you. I'm here from the village of Sand to help bring Uchiha back. Once I finish I have I will go on with my life and come no near any of you, unless you are in my bingo book, which is nothing like yours. " she says, her eyes looking into the woods.

" Hinata, Neji, look at the forest with your Byakugan. Can you tell me what you see? " She commanded/asked, they nodded, doing as commanded, and Hinata gave shriek.

She fell to the ground, and Baylon looked to Neji, " Its a huge creature, a snake of some sort," He said.

Baylon nodded, and went to finding the creatures weakness. She does and immediately does her bloody needle technique and hits its eyes, and then elongates the needle to penetrate its skull density.

She comes back out and looks at them, her kimono covered in blood, and she smirks, " I'm going to clean my self up. I'll be back soon, " She says.

 _~ After Baylon Leaves ~_

Sakura watched the stars come out, and Hinata was sitting near her, and she was angered at her self for being scared like that.

Naruto was watching for Baylon, as she had been gone for some time.

Sai was drawing Baylon as he was remembering the look in her eyes, as she came back from the woods after killing that snake.

Shikamaru and Neji were discussing about Baylon's nature. Shikamaru said, " Kakashi, do you know of Baylon's chakra nature? "

Kakashi nodded, " Yes and No. She is a natural wind, but she can make her chakra manipulate many styles, even the rarest of them. Like Crystal. I saw her fire release just earlier, she is a little spit fire demon. If you've heard of the White Angel, Snow Angel, or White Demoness, or maybe Angel of Death, you've heard of her. She is all of them, and they are her. She-" He was cut off by a kunai near his neck.

A girl with brown-blonde hair snickered, " Oh, you forget her best name, Arch Angel. She brings death to those who harm her family. She wants to kill to Orochimaru. And anyone who gets in her way. She craves that blood of his to be spilled, " She was loud enough for everyone to hear.

A man steps up behind her and pick her up by her sleeveless top and says, " Well, she is that way, but she is really not used to feeling, " The man had brown hair, and it was partly blonde, but it was graying.

Another man, a older man, steps out and he rolls his eyes. " Do you happen to know where our little white angel is? Cause she was supposed to be here," His voice was scratchy and it sounded a bit slurred.

" Well, I'm back, river's cool if you want to bathe. It was- " She looks over at her co-captain.

She looked at her former captain and team. " Hey Jewls, Demon, " She says waving. Her hair was pulled up, and her earrings were chiming in the wind, a set of chains ran around her ear, as she waved.

" Well, it took you long enough. I'm really starting to wonder about you, " Her former captain said, it was said with a bit a of a slur. He looked at her and smiled, he had salt and pepper hair along with honey gold eyes.

" The drunkard missed me. Ah, how sweet. He missed me so much he came to retrieve me, " She cooed, she sounded as if she missed him as well.

Demon laughed and went up to her, " We need you, " He moved closer to her and hugged her, " He moved again, and he was killed. We looked at the place. Sasuke escaped, " He whispers.

She nods and asks, " Do you happen to know where he is? "

He says, " Went after Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. I heard. "

She nods again, " Thanks. "

She looks around, and says, " No need to have this mission, Orochimaru's dead. And Sasuke is roaming, " Her voice was strict and sounded a bit angered.

She starts walking to the Leaf, " Kakashi, tell Tsundae I went to the Sand, but first I must retrieve my other headbands, " She says, " Also, Jewls guard the right. Demon Left, I'll take front. Drunkard you hold back. "

They all nod and she vanishes, and they stand there waiting, She comes back and she holds up all four of her headbands. One from the village hidden in the leaf, one from the village hidden in sand, one from the village of hot water, and the village hidden in the snow. Each had a special touch from her, one was red,one was bright-ish blue, one was gray-white and the other was a natural dark brown.

Kakashi gaps at her headbands. She wraps on her head, neck and one on each of her legs.

She smiles, a fake one, and nods to everyone, " Kakashi I must tell you something before I go. So come here, " She wags her finger, and her nails were black, a unnoticed thing.

He nods and walks over to hear her, " Tell Tsundae I'm going to watch over Sasuke, I know where he is, and I'll bring him back. Don't tell Naruto. I'll be back, " She says.

He nods and says, " Alright, go back to the village, I'll report to the Hokage. "

She nods and wanders towards the Village hidden in Sand. She waved as she walked off, " See you guys around, " Her laugh rings out, and Kakashi sees only one man who laughs like that, as well as Shikamaru, a shiver ran down his back when heard it. They both thought he was dead.

Hidan of the Akatsuki.

 _~ With Baylon ~_

" Well, I must have been gone a while. I'm sorry, I was supposed to introduce you, but I got side-tracked. A snake of Orochimaru's got in my way, " She says.

Demon nods, and looks at her. Jewls snickers and hold her hands behind her head. The drunkard, or Captain Heru, or as the others say, Hellion, nodded his head as well.

It started raining and Baylon sighed, doing a jutsu and forming a shelter to take cover under for the night. The rest shrugged her coldness off, Heru looked at her and sighed. Demon glanced and watched her then went back forming a shelter for the rest. Jewls went over and leaned down, " Baylon? Is something the matter, I know we have our differences, but can I-"

She was cut off by Baylon's shelter getting bigger and wider, " Of course, as long as those guys don't ask, " She said.

Jewls nodded and walked under and laid down, she pulled one of her earrings off and looked at it. It was a sign of friendship between her and Baylon after all, a small pearly rose. It was a sign of friendship between the two women. And the earrings were Baylon's gift to her, and Jewls gave her a set of chains, Baylon wore them all the time, just they aren't noticed a lot of the time, unless the wind blows her hair out of the way and they chimed. Baylon hummed when they chimed reminding her of the chimes her house once held.

She looked her at her friend and mumbled, " She who worked, Becomes stronger. "

She fell asleep and she held earring to her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_*She can feel, but what will it Cost*_

_~ With Baylon ~_

Baylon woke up and stretched her muscles. She walked around and she spied a field being blown up, she ran towards the area. Ser pace quickened and when she got there it was a mess, Suigetsu was summoning Manda, and the others were coming closer.

Karin sensed Baylon and feared the chakra behind her, it was dark, then light, then dark again. She feared this chakra.

Sasuke saw a flash of white and saw that it was Baylon. Her eyes flashed blue and she rushed for him, " SASUKE! " She yelled.

He saw her and his lips twitched upward, as he heard her voice, it was a melody to him, " Baylon, your here? " he asked.

She nodded and looked down as he was on the ground, " Yeah, I got sent out on another mission, but it was called off, and I was heading home til I saw this explosion. I felt you were here and I came, I also had a bird tracking you. It checked in every night to my team and I, " She said, it explained how she found him, but not what her mission was.

" What was your mission? " he asked, he was really curious at this point, Suigetsu was ogling her and Jugo was shocked as her summoned bird flew on his shoulder. Karin glared at her. Not liking her smell either, just like Suigetsu.

Baylon looked away and said, " To kill Orochimaru and bring you back, but I told Kakashi that you killed Orochimaru an and he sent his team and my team back, then my former team showed up making a scene and I had to go, " She explained.

He nodded, and Karin hated her already, he had respect for her. He would speak to her freely. Unlike how he treated Karin.

Jugo looked at Baylon and asked, " This bird? It's your's? " He was a bit surprised that a sweet bird could come from her.

She nodded, " He was supposed to be a she and a crow, but I pulled the wrong scroll, doesn't mean I love him any less. My little darling is a sweet one. He's my favorite among all my small birds. His eyes are the sharpest as well, " She said, walking over to Jugo and pet her little bird, he chirped his delight as she gently rubbed his head.

Jugo saw her movements and noticed she was graceful, " Your very pretty and graceful, " He blurted out, and he wasn't the only one to notice, Suigetsu saw as well.

" You'd be a hell of a lot better companion, then that little whore, " Suigetsu says, pointing right at Karin.

Baylon moved away and decided she was to stay, " Well, first, I don't trust Uzumaki's eyes, and Put that sword down before you hurt someone. The only two I trust are Sasuke and Jugo, was that it? " She says, and asks.

Jugo nods and asks, " Can you bring more birds?"

She nodded and bite her thumb, pulling the scrolls, " Summoning Jutsu, " She said.

A flock of white, black, blue, and red birds came at her, she gently nudged a few of their heads and then they went Jugo, who did the same.

" They all have names so be sure to ask it before anything bad happens. Their all gentle, so be your gentle self around them, "She said.

He remembered a voice saying something like that once. He looked up at her and nodded. Each bird said their name.

The blue jay said, " Call me Jay, please, " She chirped in a delightful way.

The red cardinal said, " Call me Garnet, " He sounded a bit scary.

The black crow said, " Call me Raven, charmed to finally met you, " Her voice was scary as well.

The little white dove called, " I'm Starling, " He was the first and last bird to speak to him.

Jugo nodded as he tried to keep the names somewhere he could remember.

Baylon looked to her crow, " Raven, go and tell Heru and the others I'll be here. And that they should go to the village anyway, " She said, her voice making it naturally darker.

The crow went off, and Sasuke watched Baylon play with the birds. " Can't you summon other things? " Sasuke asked, she nodded and pulled three other scrolls.

" Yes, but I love my birds, I can summon spiders, swans , and my beauty, a Vulture, he's stubborn, " She says, summoning each of them.

The spider that appeared was huge, she sat on his head and rubbed it, " Oh, how is my furry little baby? " She asked, loving on him.

Jugo saw the Vulture and moved away, " Oh, his name is Aries. He's no god of war, but close enough. He's the strongest of them all, well, the birds anyway. " She called to him.

Sasuke walked up to her and sat beside her on the spider's head, he went to bite Sasuke, but Baylon shushed the spider and stopped him, " He's an ally, and a dear friend's brother. Remember, Itachi's younger brother. "

Sasuke moved closer and said, " I guess he couldn't kill either of us. "

Baylon looked at him and sighed, pushing him away, " You know, Itachi really did care about you, and he still does. He talks about you all the time, " She said.

Karin watched her and saw that Baylon was as graceful as a swan. Her beauty the same, she didn't compare. Karin hated it about her, she looked at her and said, " Prove yourself before proclaiming to be in this team. "

Baylon nodded, and said, " I'll fight you then. How about it Red? " She asked.

Karin nodded hating her for being herself.

She had only one jutsu she could fight with, " Adamantine Attacking Chains! " She yelled.

Baylon quickly dodged and moved to her, " I'm a close range fighter. And I don't take shit from anyone. Except Sasuke, he's like my brother as well, " She said it quietly and then kicked Karin half way across the field. Baylon was getting a rush from this, such a weakling but she has spunk.

" A lowly genin Uzumaki fighting a highly trained and skilled assassin jonin. I see the end coming, " Baylon said, summoning her scythe on her back scroll, she swung and it went to her neck.

" I'll give you a chance to say sorry and ask for mercy, or I can kill you with every shred of my being, because your features a blood red, " She said, her voice getting a feeling to it, she sounded like Hidan, her shrill voice was making it scarier. The laugh that ripped from her was the worst thing Suigetsu and Karin had heard.

Sasuke looked at her longingly and sighed, " Baylon, please calm down, you can't kill her, yet. I need her as a tracking dog, " He said, showing nothing, not a single emotion came from him, as he said it, his eyes clearing and making Karin feel stupid.

Baylon looked at him and sighed, " Fine. "

She nodded, and Suigetsu tossed her a his cloak, " Here. I hate being tired. Wear it, " She put it on and she took it right back off.

" It sticks like sweat and water, " She said, holding it as far away from herself as she can.

" Well blow dry it, " He shot back.

Karin giggled, and then Baylon grinned, " Oh, hey Sasuke, did I ever tell you this, well, if I hadn't hear me out, " She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he put his hands on her hips, " You know I'm supposed to be your's, right? " she asked. He nodded, and then pulled up and carried her, keeping her close.

Suigetsu started laughing and Jugo made sure her summoning scrolls were picked up. As he picked them up, each bird vanished, except her dove. He smiled and the bird stayed to his shoulder. Karin got off the ground and went for Baylon's long white hair. When she gripped it, she jerked down.

Baylon turned around and put her foot down on Karin as she ripped her hair. Karin went to the ground and Baylon's eyes shot out a blue color, it looked scary, and then a violet swirl hit it, she went to rip her neck out, but Sasuke grabbed her hand, and held it, " You harm her again Karin and I will see you get killed, and I'l let Baylon personally kill you, " He said. His voice was cold and detached to her.

Baylon walked ahead and then Suigetsu asked, " Does she happen to be a tailed-beast, or a jinjuriki of an kind? "

Sasuke nodded, and said, " She holds a divine beast. He just loves blood, and kills by the masses. "

Sasuke watched and ran ahead to Baylon, " I want to talk to to him, tell me where Itachi is. I have to, " He said, he watched her freeze.

" I'll only tell you if you promise me this, that you'll not kill him. He has much to explain to you, " She said, and then she walked forward again. Her pace was quick and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. She kept walking til she finally hit a village.

Sasuke pulled her with him to an inn, and Karin growled when he took Baylon's hand. Baylon smiled, a fake one, but he assumed it was real smile and lead the way to the inn.

Baylon and Sasuke made a farce and got them a room, and the others followed and Baylon immediately went to sit by the window. Jugo followed her and sat beside her, he gave her scrolls and she placed them on her belt.

Suigetsu saw her headbands and he looked at them, " Why, so many headbands? " he asked.

She looked at them and pulled them off, " I work for these villages. My brother's village, my home village, and the two I'm allied with. I became jonin to all of them, " She said, and then she thumbed the hidden leaf one.

" I really do miss being home, " She said under her breathe. She held the headband and then set it away with her others. She looked out at the little town they were staying and then she noticed a very off feeling

" I'm going for a walk, I'll be back, " She called and jumped down from the balcony. Jugo watched her jump down with the grace she had always had, and then Sasuke watched her retreating back and she was walking away, then she turned and waved, then winked. Suigetsu started to snicker and wait for Sasuke to blush or something.

He rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was a mess, he thought he was gonna go so red. Karin looked at the white-haired girl and glared.

Baylon walked away from the town and she waited.

Itachi came to her, and hugged her. He may have hated showing emotions but Baylon was the exception.

" Its been a while, " He said.

She nodded and said, " He's coming to talk, and he may kill you. But do tell him what I told you tell him. I know its true. I really do. I want you to tell him you cared, I already said something like that today. "

She let him go and he looked at her eyes, " Did something happen? You seem tense, " He asked, feeling her tense even more.

" No. Nothing at all, " She said, then a fit of coughing, " I'm fine, really. "

" Your not fine. " Itachi said, sat down and held her close to himself.

" I am, I came only to say those few words. " She said, pulling away from him.

He sighed and helped her up, " Just don't become careless. " He said, and she nodded, she waved a goodbye to him and headed back to the inn they were staying in.

Baylon moved slowly and she was trying not to show her sickness. She stopped and looked around, no one was watching. She started to heal her self when she heard a noise. " I can't show weakness. "

She turned and saw a sight for sore eyes, " Heru, why are here? I sent you back, " She said, her voice was laced with a silent meaning.

" I know, but I just figured you would want Raven back, she was quite helpful. And I wanted to say good luck. you'll need it, and Gaara said your now a ninja of Village Hidden in the Leaf, " He looked at her and smiled to her

She nodded and made her way back. Sasuke was the only one awake at the hour and It made her mad, he needed the rest more then anyone else in the that room did. He was the one always fighting. She looked him in the eye as she walked in and pushed him down, so that he laying down.

He eyed her for minute and then fell asleep. She glanced over at him, she pet his midnight black hair and smiled at his closed eyes.

She then looked at him, and leaned down to kiss his head, she was going away.

She wrote a note and it read;

' Sasuke

I'm going back to work, but I have been with you because I care. Some say assassins can't feel. But you made me feel again. I'm going to come back one day. And that little girl as well will come back. I'll be that sweet and amazing girl you once loved. My powers will hopefully have helped whatever Village I work with. And you have been the most loving I've ever met, saying words that I enjoy. I hope we can have a future together. I want our lives to be the best they can be. I will... I love you.

Your One and Only,

The White Angel of Death '

It was wrote in the most beautiful and detailed handwriting. She left it beside his pillow.

She made a run for the village and then when she was far enough from the town, she started walking and then smiled at the woods. She would always love nature.

She was back to the village by morning and she went to her home from before her families mass murder.

The Choshin family home.

She walked in and saw the mess that left there when Orochimaru had killed her family. Baylon walked to the room she had called her own once.

She entered and saw the mess it was in. She cleaned and cleaned, then finally it was complete.

She eyed the books she had and saw the most of them were the ones she had of drawings and books she read. She pulled a fairy-tale one down and read the first few lines out-loud;

" Once Upon a Time,

A angel fell to the land of man, when he fell, he landed as gracefully as any other angel. He was seeking something that had made him fall from his home.

Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Envy, and Wrath. He held all these.

His wrath was his undoing though. Being wrathful towards God, it caused him to fall from the grace he was once held in. As he fell, he realized he had been that way. He watched as he fell, and that war raving the lands, and then he landed, and he looked different from when he was in Heaven. He had formed a reddish brown color hair style, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs.

He had been sent there to realize his mistakes and regain his grace. But he could never become an angel like he once had. He instead became a Arch Angel. He became something unheard of. "

She stopped and went into the scroll room of the house, she found a few scrolls and then started re-organizing them. She was looking and saw the one that Orochimaru had used. She read it and almost smiled at it, she found something big.

She finished and went to cleaning just the home, she cleaned everything, feeling as if it was almost impossible to be clean. She looked around and spotted her father's research and papers. She kept looking at the things that her parents had kept while she was gone. She saw photos of her and her brother and the ones of her and her parents and a few of them all together. Her eyes wondered over her parents face. Nanami, Baylon's mother, had long bright blonde hair, and silver blue eyes, she wearing a simple blue shirt and black capri-cut pants, and grey ninja sandals, her long hair was in a braid and it was over her shoulder so you could see it. Kurako, Baylon's father, had short black hair and a set of weird looking violet eyes, his hair was graying, and he wore the same as his wife put he had his legs wrapped up, and he bore a jonin vest. He had an arm around his wife and his other hand was on Hidan's shoulder. Hidan in the photo was holding Baylon and Nanami was holding her husband's hand on her waist, and one on her daughter's head.

Baylon sighed and went to finish cleaning. She was going to have to get over whatever she was feeling and deal with all this.

She finally finished by late afternoon, she had been cleaning and working since she got back, she needed a break.

She smiled and went to sit on her porch, kinda, it was a normal Japanese style home. She leaned her back on the support and stayed seated til Shikamaru and Neji passed by her.

Neji looked at her and waved, she nodded and Shikamaru walked over and thumped her head, as she had her eyes closed, " Why are you back, I thought you left? " he asked, muttering his normal ' how troublesome '

She reached into her vest and pulled a scroll out and handed it to him, " And here I thought you were a great smart jonin, " She mocking a old man's voice.

Neji chuckled at her behavior and read over Shikamaru's shoulder

" So the little deviant is a ninja for the village? " He asked.

She nodded and waved her hand, " I've just been cleaning up my old home so I can live here. It was a total mess, " She said, but pulled a photo out and looked at it.

" I wish I could go back and fix things, " She said out-loud.

 _~ With Sasuke ~_

He read the note again and sighed, " She can feel, but what will it cost? " he asked the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

_{ She who Cries, can Smile as well }_

Baylon had shown Neji and Shikamaru around and they were shocked to see so many books, and many games, but it was organized.

" So you like shogi? " Shikamaru asked, she only nodded and pulled a book down from one the many shelves.

" I really didn't play often, it was my father and grandfather. They had a board in every room, still do. It's just natural to assume my dad will come home from a mission and my grandfather will challenge him, and the dad would use his strategy of the mission and beat him, " She said, she held the book close and then she walked to another shelf to pulled another book or two.

Neji watched and then when she looked at him she smiled, a smile that looked real. He realized that when ever she smiled, she had forced or faked one. But he saw a smile that looked and felt real. He smiled at her and he felt her look away. She went into another room, Shikamaru and Neji both looked at her and followed.

She entered the sealing room and saw that more scrolls were in here then in the scroll room it's self. She placed all the books she had accumulated down and looked at the doorway, " Can you two help me carry all these scrolls to the scroll room, just carry four or five, I have re-organize them by what their nature is, " She said, her voice was showing that she was happy. They looked at the walls of the room, and realized it was sealing room. It was covered in what looked like dried blood. Shikamaru remembered that Tsundae said she was a jinjuriki.

Shikamaru and Neji nodded, they grabbed 4 each, and followed her.

She walked into the scroll room, and started to read the nature of the scrolls and place them in the correct spot, she had been in here so many times in her childhood. She was dazed as the two entered and she was smiling and she grabbed a scroll from Neji and read it, she smiled a bit bigger and started to laugh quietly.

" What's so funny? " Neji asked.

She handed him the scroll, and said, " It was a scroll I made, apparently it was of use beside for my assassinations, " She pulled it back and placed it in a different place all together.

" I'm going to fix all this, and make it right, " She said.

Shikamaru laughed at her a little, " Sounds like someone we all now. How troublesome "

Neji nodded and said, " Yes, it is familiar alright. "

Baylon looked at them, and said, " I was talking about the scrolls, there supposed to be by nature and person, but I'm going to make it where its by era, nature, and person. I always wondered what was in here, But I was never able to reach those up there.," She pointed.

Neji grabbed one and handed it to her. She punched him in the shoulder and worked open the scroll, when she read it, she found something shocking. " Its a reviving jutsu, " She said, and then she passed it to Neji and Shikamaru.

" It was made by a Kurako Choshin, " Shikamaru said. Baylon ripped it from his hands and held it to her chest.

" Dad, you made this? " She asked, she read the nature and sure enough, it was her father's name, writing, and his nature.

" Neji go grab me a book from the main room with the name and writing like this, " She said.

" Shikamaru go help him, " She called.

As he left, she dropped and tears fell from her eyes. She held that scroll to her chest, and she couldn't let it go. She had never been able to see what was in the scroll. She felt herself be hurt and her eyes opened. She read and she realized she could do the jutsu.

Neji came back and held his lover back, " She broke down, give her sometime, " He said, he held the book she had asked them to get tighter.

After she stood up and cleared her eyes, she called, " Did you find one? "

Neji came in and handed it to her, " Here you are Baylon, " He said, he pulled her out, and Shikamaru pulled her to the seal room.

" Can you tell me which seal is the one you have? " They both asked.

She nodded and pointed to the big wall seal, " That one. Its an angel seal, " She said, she held her upper body, and trace the marking sensations, it may have vanished, but the pain it left was traced into her memory.

" It was sealed there wasn't it? " Neji asked, and she nodded.

" Yeah, well the mark itself is gone, but the pain it caused has etched the mark into my memory. It was the most excruciating pain I ever felt. Even as a child it was painful. I was the only child at the time that could hold him. He was killing my grandmother, and she was getting to old and no other was able to have him, not even til I was older, " She said, her grip on her body tightening up.

Neji nodded and went on his way to looking at the book. Shikamaru went and looked at seal, " Its worse then any sealing mark I've seen. "

" It was created by my ancestor, the first one to hold him, she had found him and found out he was lusting after bloodshed and it was during an era where samurai were big, but then, he was claimed to have been sick, which he was, ad whoever hold him has it. She created the seal so no one would have to deal with his nosy and loud being. Some say they fell in love, and she did it out of his love. She didn't want him to die, but it was to late, he had already only been left to his chakra and some slight human nature, " She said, her voice quiet as if it had memorized.

" Is there proof? " Neji asked, she tossed him the book.

" Yeah, kinda. Its all about Souji, written by my great ancestor. She had a kept a journal from when he fell, to the time he lost. It was quite a selling book among the clan. No one ever knew him, she was the only one to actually understand and love him. After he was sealed in her, she had white hair, and her eyes paled out, make the color yellow. She originally had dark brown hair, and honey eyes, she changed after him, but she could also keep her features their original look. He made her a bit cold, he does that almost everyone of his jinjurikis. " She said, she took another copy, her copy, from her belt pouch.

" Ever ask him about it? " Shikamaru ask, he looked through the book behind Neji.

She shook her head, " Yeah, he would never answer though. He hated saying he loved her, but he did, I found that much out, " She said, her smile was glowing.

Shikamaru nodded, " Is this a version of her story or his? I can't get a feel of who's speaking. "

" Its all Chizuru Choshin's point of view, but still third person, somewhat. Because she had always questioned him, or that's what he said, " She said.

" And since I am his jinjuriki, I had to read this. To understand how I'll turn out, " She said, her eyes scanned the book again.

" Really. That sounds really horrible, how troublesome, " Shikamaru said, and Neji nodded.

" That does sound horrible. "

" Its not really. The book is something I cherish. I hold it dear, my edition is the first and foremost book, it is the hand written version, " She said, showing them.

Then a knock hit her door, " I''ll get it, " She said walking and putting the book in her pouch.

She opens the door and in comes Tenten, and Lee. Baylon sighed and said, " Well, come in, I'm going to get some tea, anyone want some, and Shikamaru and Neji are here as well. "

Lee and Tenten nodded and she walked away, " Their in there, " She pointed and walked to the kitchen. Tenten followed her.

" Baylon, its been so long since someone lived here. I'm shocked its yours. " Tenten said, Baylon nodded then turned handing her a cup of tea.

" Here, I'll bring the rest, " She says, and she shows Tenten the way, and Shikamaru is reading along with Neji and Lee is looking through all the scrolls.

" Those scrolls are forbidden Lee, I wouldn't read them, " She called.

Neji looked up and snatched the scroll, " And here Neji, green tea. Shikamaru figured you'd want coffee, and Lee, you too. " She handed them their mugs/cup. She took her cup and sat on the chair.

Everyone sat down somewhere and Baylon stayed quite.

Baylon coughed and then pulled her book, " Baylon, can you read aloud from that handwritten journal? " Shikamaru asked.

She nodded and started, " Once Upon a Time,

A angel fell to the land of man, when he fell, he landed as gracefully as any other angel. He was seeking something that had made him fall from his home.

Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Envy, and Wrath. He held all these.

His wrath was his undoing though. Being wrathful towards God, it caused him to fall from the grace he was once held in. As he fell, he realized he had been that way. He watched as he fell, and that war raving the lands, and then he landed, and he looked different from when he was in Heaven. He had formed a reddish brown color hair style, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs.

He had been sent there to realize his mistakes and regain his grace. But he could never become an angel like he once had. He instead became a Arch Angel. He became something unheard of.

He roamed and then he came across a place, a samurai home, he lived in it for many a years, until, I came along and showed him something unheard of as well.

He didn't believe me at first, and when he did start, he fell for me. He tried so so hard to hide it. But it was to hard to hide, even behind his cute little crush on our co-captain. He thought of me as more then someone to use. He idolized me, I guess in some ways. He showed me how to fight, how to show my strength.

And when the time came, he taught me how to seal him so he could live. He had been becoming sick in the past few weeks, and was not allowed on expeditions. Souji never liked sitting so he roamed the grounds and would pick wild flowers for me when I returned.

Once he showed me how to seal him, I told him I wouldn't. I couldn't. I confessed that to him, and he said it back. But he ended up coughing blood the whole time, and he was rushed away from me. I hadn't felt such pain in my life.

It came time when the captain thought he was dead, I checked and he was slowly leaving me. And then I sealed him, within myself to save him from the inevitably hard truth, as he was in me, I contracted the disease. I fell ill, and was bed ridden, then I met another man, the man I later called my husband.

He took me and cared for me, I treated him as he treated me, and when the time came, we had children, who were amazingly beautiful, Souji even complimented them. He then told me that one of them would one day be able to hold him, and that I would have to seal him away in the child, the young unsuspecting girl I called a daughter, would one day met a fateful day where I had to seal him, and I gave her this book, to remember how it was to hold him, and he as well wrote some of it himself. This book was going to be about how you care for yourself and others around you when carrying Souji Okita, the Arch Angel that only wanted bloodshed among the many lands. "

Baylon sighed and breathed, she looked at everyone and Neji had looked at her and realized, that even if he was sealed away, he could kill. Shikamaru had long since given up on hope to help Baylon, but hearing what that prologue had to say, he had hope she could live with him, in peace. Tenten looked at Baylon and passed her a tissue, she had started tearing up when she read it. Lee had finally understood something, " That was a very beautiful chapter. "

Baylon sniffled and held back her laugh, " Yes well, I have very odd family. "

Shikamaru leaned over and snagged the book, " Its quite short. "

" Yeah, well, I have been planning to add to it in another book. I already did. I started when I was 6, I was just starting out in this village. Its in my room, I guess I dropped it when I was 16. Its been about 1 and a half years since I've looked in it, " She said, she went and grabbed it.

" I kinda want to see what's in it, " She said, eyeing some of the pages.

Shikamaru wanted to know more about her, " Go for it, read something. You'd make a good mother that way, and you'd also make a good babysitter," He said. Neji nodded to what he said, and Tenten giggled and nodded along with them.

" Okay, Let me- Oh, this is perfect ; Day 1

So, my mother said I need to write about my experience with Souji, the family monster. Its been six months since I lost my grandmother and left the Land of Hot Water, and I lived in the Land of Wind, and now I live in the Land of Fire's, Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. I haven't seen Hidan since the time in the old home. Mother said he went missing on a mission and he may have died, but I'd never lose my big brother he was strong, and promised to protect me.

Father said I would be going to the Academy and I'll become a shinobi or kunoichi. I'm scared really. Its just that I've heard real bad rumors about the latter. I'm just going to sit through all the class anyway.

When I entered, I was introduced and I got the feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling like everyone hated me, even if they were smiling, but as I looked around, one boy's feelings stood out, his were kinda warm, and I liked them. I saw his face and he showed a bored expression. I was supposed to sit by him, and his name was Itachi Uchiha. He was very good looking. " She stopped to laugh at her younger self's girlishness, as well as everyone else, " He looked at me and said, and I quote, ' Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha, and your clan is my rival, I can already see your a prodigy. So that means we'll be rivals. ' He looked about the same age as Hidan, but he seemed younger. Hidan was 9, and this boy seemed to be about 7, and he was advanced by the way. He helped me work with all the new things. I wasn't allowed to do jutsus when I was younger. Hidan said something about me being sick all the time.

After classes I was ushered home ad Itachi had walked me, we played at a park first, then we walked to my home were my father was waiting for me. He nodded to Itachi and I waved, til I thought about it. I was going to ask him.

Father pushed me in and I pouted, he scolded me for being girly, but then realized I was his only little girl, the he kissed my head, He walked away, and I took off after Itachi, I caught up to him and asked for help with my work, he nodded and lead me with him to his home. He walked to his door and held it opened it for me. I blushed and walked in and pulled him in, it was really embarrassing.

I looked at him, and he showed me to the dining room, his mother was there, and I was as quite as I could be. I didn't want her to see me, and get mad at me. He asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner, and I nodded. I looked at my friend and smiled.

A young boy walked in and hugged Itachi, and stared at me. the boy " Hi..." Sasuke said to me, becoming really shy.

Itachi smiled, and said, " This is my brother, Sasuke. He is shy when you first get to meeting him. "and then poked Sasuke's forehead.

I nodded and said, " Well, hello to you too, I'm Baylon. Nice to meet you. " Sasuke nodded and sat by me and Itachi, watching us work. He was surprised at my learning rate.

I giggled when Sasuke laid his head on me and slept. Itachi snickered and picked him up. " Sorry, about that. Were done for today so we can train, or whatever you want to do. "

I nodded and started putting all my things in my bag, I smiled and then felt a stare. It was Itachi's father, Fugaku, and his mother, Mikoto, looking at me, I waved at them.

Itachi walked in and said, " This is Baylon Choshin, she is the new girl I was telling you about, she really is quite smart. "

She nodded and Mikoto looked at me, " I know you, your Nanami's little girl, " I nodded as Mikoto said my mother's name.

Fugaku nodded as well, " Yeah, and she's Kurako's daughter as well, " He said.

" Wow, I guess my parents are really from here, " I said.

Itachi nodded, and then pulled me out. " So, do you know what I can do? " He asked. I shook my head no, and he made his eyes flash red and black.

I gasped and made mine blue, we both snickered, and from that day we were friends, " She finished, her chuckling was quite and she smiled.

" I was such girl back then. Oh, I miss those days, feeling freely, and friends with a great person, " She said, closing her book, Tenten had laughed at the silly ending.

Neji chuckled and Shikamaru laughed his ass off, " Who knew the assassin that scares everyone had a soft and sweet side. "

Baylon glances at him, " That's not a side, that was me, I lost my feelings in the assassin academy. I almost my femininity. I so instead I got rid of feelings, " She said sadly, and held her stomach.

" Really? " Tenten asked. Baylon nodded.

" Yeah. Oh! Its getting late. You guys should get going, " She says, " I'll show you the door. "

She shows them out, and waves bye.

She mutters under her breathe, " She who cries, Smiles as well, " She had cried and smiled today, she was starting to feel again, and she had to read more of that amusing book of her's.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own the song in this chapter.**_

 _*She who Hides, Shows her True-self as well*_

 _~ Time Skip ~ ( Were Past the whole Sasuke killed Itachi and Pein attacked the village. Baylon was on a mission the entire time the village was destroyed. )_

As soon as Baylon woke up in the woods, she felt an odd presence and odd emotions. She shook it off and went after her assignment. She felt what happened and was surprised by her not being called back, Sasuke had tried to talk to her, but she ignored his selfish pleas, he had killed his brother, even after learning the truth, and it hurt her. She hadn't had the chance to heal him.

So to calm herself, she took out her book and read from it, keeping up with her younger life as well as her ancestor's. She took her book and read aloud, " _For our Daughter, Baylon Choshin. We love you, and we are also sorry for the pain we caused you. Your our beautiful and caring daughter. May you not change in your future endeavors._

 _The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of_ _Iorn_ _. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind , and it once again happened rivalry. So they, again, moved to the Land of Earth. Once again, fight occurred. But the family had lost many members. The family, even after losing so many, fought til the end. Finally they found land in the Land of Fire. There was rivalry but the clan was only that way because the style the had become adapt to: ~ Ice Style is an advanced chakra nature. Ice Style is a Kekkei Genkai/non-kekkei genkai and a combination nature of wind and water-based chakra; Gale Style is an advanced chakra nature. Gale Style is a kekkei genkai and combination of lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy; The Crystal Style is a rare and advanced chakra nature that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures._

 _As most would have known, the Choshin had an heiress as well, born to the Water and raised in the Wind and Fire. You were a prodigy among our clan. But as your brother became rogue, you became the only child and was trained by your great-grand father. You graduated top in your class, but it took you two years to do that. Your skill in being a prodigy is in your ninjutsu and taijutsu, not really genjutsu._

 _Baylon, the heiress to our clan, you did what you were told, and trained night and day. Becoming a prodigy to our clan. You learned Ice Release, Lighting Release, Storm Release, and your styles were amazing. There was Gale, Ice, Crystal. You were promptly a wind nature. You were as well, a jinjuriki. Not to tailed-beast like Kurama. You held something far darker, but supposed to be light, in your body. You held what people call a divine beast, an angel, or as you( as well as your ancestor and he himself ) put it Arch Angel. The angel held malice, anger, and terror if you will believe. He feared the person he was inside, you were his only way to get back to rampaging the villages. He was named Souji Okita. He was nice, but he could be ruthless and merciless. You also became this as he takes control and it is a cause of many problems in your future and it caused trouble in the past._

 _Baylon, you yourself, looked quite odd. You had naturally had white hair and violet-pink eyes, but after Souji was sealed in you, your eyes became a snow white color. You were born albino, as well as your brother. He had left our village while we lived in the Land of_ _H_ _ot_ _Water. Your way of letting us know your using your chakra was when your eye color was going from snow white to a range of blue, it starts pale and becomes bolder as you used more chakra. Most of your life you thought you were hated and finally at the age of 6 you entered the academy, then at 8 you graduated. At 8 1/2 you learned Ice Style : Infinity Shard. It was a hard thing to do, even with your chakra control. At 9 you mastered it. At 9 1/2 you were told ' make a gale jutsu worthy of the Choshin name. ' You created something along the lines of chidori but formed water around it and called it Gale Style : Healing Palm. At 10 you perfected it and were sent off to become an assassin. At the age of 16, you became an assassin. As your years were spent learning and training, you also created more jutsus._

 _We loved you, and we wrote about your future because your grandfather and I, your father, looked and peeked at it. Your growing more beautiful everyday. We all love you. And bless the day you bring us back to see you. Along with a few( more like 6 or 7 ) others._

 _From your loving and caring parents, grandparent(s), and great grandparent(s)._

 _Month 4, Day 28 :_

 _I was working in the classroom when Itachi and I were called out. We walked and we were trying to figure why were called out of class._

 _When we left the room, Fugaku and Mikoto, and my parents were outside. I looked at my mother and she smiled at me, " Mother? Father? " I asked._

 _They looked at me and Itachi looked at me, " Bay-Leaf? You know what an arranged-marriage is correct? " He asked. I nodded. I looked down when he said the name, I may let him call me that but it still hurt because Hidan was the only one to call me that in our years of childhood._

 _" Yeah, its when two people are placed in a marriage, even if the two have just met. Its used as a peace-keeping treaty, or clan calming treaty, " I said._

 _" Yeah, and we may be put in one. Would you care? " he asked, and I looked down thinking. Mother and Father just started at me as I thought about it._

 _I looked up, Mikoto and Fugaku looked at me, " I love Itachi and all, but he's not the one I want to marry. And He knows who I want to marry, " I said._

 _Itachi looked at me, " Want me to say? " He asked._

 _I nodded and he turned to his parents and mine, " She wants to marry Sasuke, " He said._

 _Mikoto giggled and patted my head, " Ah, that's sweet and cute. He would make a better husband then Itachi, " She said towards my mother and our fathers started chatting._

 _I looked up at them, " Can we go back. I was having to much fun ignoring Iruka-Sensei and writing in my journal, " I said, pouting._

 _My father looked at me and picked me up, " Ah, no. Your coming with me and Itachi is going with his father. Were all going to bond. On a trip. And Sasuke is coming, " He said to me._

 _I looked at him and got excited. " Are we going to call Hidan? " I asked. It had been so long since I had seen my brother._

 _He looked at me and nodded, " If he's not on call for missions, " He said._

 _I jumped up and down in my father's arms that day. For the first time, I felt like a normal girl._ "

Her pace picked up, and she started walking and skating toward the Land of Iron. She had heard of Danzo's title. She never liked the man. She stopped and fixed her shoes and started to skate on the ice, it was a large expanse of ice. But she continued on telling her journal entry.

" _Month 4, Day 29 ;_

 _Father made me a bag, and I carried it along with Sasuke and Itachi. I stood in-between them. I was happy to be with the two I love. Sasuke smiled up at me, and I smiled down at him._

 _I heard our fathers talking animatedly. I turned around on my heel, and looked at my father. He stopped and smiled looking at me, I felt his heart tinge with guilt when he smiled at me, " Father, your don't have to feel that way. I love you not for your mistakes, but because you made me able to do what I do today, " I said, and he looked at me. Itachi understood, and Sasuke didn't quite get it._

 _Fugaku looked at me, astounded with my empathy._

 _I felt a a rush of joy and love from behind and realized it was Sasuke. I walked over to him and hugged him. He blushed, a bit embarrassed. Our fathers chuckled and I giggled. It had been so long to feel so happy._

 _I always wanted to be able to be around those who loved me. I always felt guilt, anger and fear. It was the first time I ever felt this good. And I realize I never wrote about my empathy before, my father and mother seem to forget that I have it. I will try to write more on that subject._ " She stopped, her heart strings felt that they were being pulled.

She saw Sasuke and Tobi, hiding her chakra. She looked at him, and he saw her and her book skating around on ice, she was wearing all black snow clothing, with a white fur cloak over her. But her shoes were ninja sandals with double ended kunai. She was crafty Sasuke would admit. He waited for Tobi to leave, as he waited to see her.

The rest of the team saw her, and even Zetsu took amusement to see her ice skating. She started to hum a tune she heard when she was younger. Her father's piano skills reminding her of the tune.

" _yurayura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _yume miru KURAGE wa uta utau yo_

 _yasashii umibe de nemuru_

 _yurayura yurameku hikari no tsubu_

 _kirakira kagayaki koe wa tada yure anata e to_

 _donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba_

 _donna iro demo sunda sore ni tarete yuku yo_

 _yurayura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _yume miru KURAGE wa uta kanade_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure anata e to ,_ " She sang gently and even the coldest of hearts would have warmed. She skated with her book still in hand. She was reading the lyrics from the book, and she moved around the frozen water. She hummed the tune again, and stopped.

" Sasuke, come out. I know you heard quite a bit of what I said, and sang, " She said. Her voice may have been tired, but she still needed to talk to him.

He came out and she smiled at his cloak.

" Well, Baylon. Going to take me back? Make me your's? " He asked.

" No, I'm on business. But, it is nice to see you. I was hoping you wouldn't hear what I was reading, " She said, her tone playful and fun.

" You don't have to try and hide it, " He said.

She looked at him, and asked, " What do I have to hide? "

He walked over and pulled her close, " your heart, " He whispered.

Baylon's eyes widen and pulled away, " Don't you dare. I have been in pain for the past months dealing with the lose of my closest friend. And his lover the same. You stole his eyes. For fuck sake, If I could I would bring him back I would, but its not time for that. He was your brother. And Hidan, he was killed as well. Kakuzu with him. Give Kisame that same release. Kill him why don't you, your such an ass. How could I want to marry this fool. Thank the god, It was never written. I'm going and leaving, " She all but yelled, her eyes were a swirl of blue, white, and violet. He understood Souji was making his point to protect her.

" I'll never love you, or anyone!" She yelled, and skated away. Karin looked smug, then she turned.

" I'll kill you when I see you again, Sakura loves you, and your an international threat. To be killed. Let me do it, and I'll make you suffer, " She called, her eyes still glowing, and she turned once again, snarling.

He had pissed her off, not listened to her, and hurt her more then anyone could have. She was the last of her clan, and she knew, she was going to die if she didn't find away to stop this damned disease. Well, she liked to believe that, her clan had been hating her since she left. She wouldn't return.

 _~ After the Declaration of War and Sakura's Feelings ~_

Baylon roamed the Land of Iron and waited patiently, her salvation had been to find her once lost feelings and be herself, but no. Other things were in the way, Sasuke's ideas, his unrelenting anger towards the Leaf, but she knew that if she could she could change that. Go and revive Itachi and summon Kisame, and be away from everything. She would be feared once again, and would not be trusted by any Land or Village.

She walked her way around, she was in her key here, cold icy winds and ice galore. She hummed the tune again, not wanting to forget it.

Her pace was fast and it was not slowing down. She had long since lost her double ended kunai, and was walking on solid ground. Her eyes were glowing an ominous blue, and she had been controlling the winds. Her hair whipped around and she was not to unhappy by that. She liked the cold, gave her something to keep her cool , and not want to kill. She had long since taken out her target, and she was supposed to head back to the Village hidden in the Leaf. She was watching the snow fall and she wasn't about to go back. Not if Danzo was Hokage.

Demon and Julianna were watching her, Julianna knew Baylon was in agony. Demon knew Baylon was having a hard time controlling herself. Their captain, Heru, watched as she walked in the forest with snow covering her. He knew she was the cause of the winds, and he knew how to counter it, but he didn't. He let her have her peace at mind. He saw her working so hard and then, the ending happened. She lost all her feelings because of one mission in the academy. It wasn't even her fault. It was all the enemy's.

She had blamed herself and let the emotion and feelings go, so easily. She could get them back, he realized they were only sealed the emotions. She was getting them back slowly but surely. Heru was just waiting for her to admit defeat and give up.

Until, Baylon felt her body go numb slightly, her mind cleared and she felt one thing, pain. Her eyes had watered and the water froze. Her eyes froze closed and her mind was still clear, the pain rain through her body.

Her team saw this and Heru wasn't sure what had happened.

A glow of blue and violet came from her closed eyes. Something was wrong and no one knew what it was. 


	9. Chapter 9

_{ Pai_ _n, for what Reason is it called that?_ _}_

' Sasuke was about to kill Karin, but Sakura stopped him. ' Demon had a clone of himself following the group. He watched and realized Baylon had felt all the pain.

He left his spot on the tree and said, " Were taking her to Sasuke. He'll have to help once he realizes what he's done to her. "

Julianna nodded and Heru took Baylon on his back and they were off.

 _~ Once they arrive ~_

Baylon was placed on her feet when they arrived at where Sasuke and Sakura were, talking, well it seemed like that, until Baylon stopped them.

Sakura stopped at the sight of the whitette, her eyes glared daggers as Sasuke looked at Baylon with a passion she wished she could be looked at by him. Baylon glanced and even Sakura had a cold chill run down her spine. Baylon's eyes had become a dark blue and violet color. Her face was showing the look of something not from here. Sasuke was glancing between the two.

Baylon collapsed on her knees. All it took was one look from Sasuke to calm Baylon mostly, but she realized it was like Kushina and Minato. She needed love to fill her, instead of the hatred that Souji held. He hadn't once said he loved her, and she was always saying it.

She finally opened her eyes again, this time they were all violet. He saw that she was laughing and her face was becoming more evil and scary. Sasuke ran to Baylon, but 'she' shoved him and went to land on him. She pulled him up and looked him in the eyes, " You think I'm going to let you live, after shattering a heart, that was never complete, " She said, the voice was overbearing and not her's. It was darker, or seemed. Her eyes flashed a navy blue and gold.

 _{ Her internal Battle } ( It will be in these ' text ' )_

 _' Baylon looked through the eyes of the monster she became, she felt weak, and her eyes were the white they had been since she was 6. She had been blind, til Souji granted her vision. She watched as Sasuke was looking at her in fear, she felt her skin want to crawl at what she had said. She was never so cold, so in pain._

 _She felt her mind go reeling in the way he looks at her, the way his touch made her feel._

 _" Souji, is what I see, what I feel? " She asked, her voice the weak and sweet thing it always was._

 _He looked at her, from the chains he was in, well the chains that were connected to his body. He was watching her, carefully, " Well, yes and no, I can make you feel what I want, the pain you feel is my internal conflict to love you, and to love Chizuru. And his touch does make you weak, makes you feel alive again. Even if your dead on the inside, " He said, making his point to hit the chains against her back, she went forward._

 _Blood was always a fear, bigger than any other for her. Her eyes held the tears she didn't want shed._

 _Souji looked at her and said, " How about my chains thrown away at your back? See if you can carry the weight and burden? Hmm? How does that sound? " He looked at her bleeding back. He wanted to hear her pained and fear filled screams._

 _She looked up, and saw Sasuke. Her eyes widen as she read his lips, well tried to, His lips moved fast, and she couldn't keep up, " Souji, please let me hear his words. Please- AH! " She screamed, her body going forward as he hit her once again with his chains._

 _Blood was rushing, it was coming out of her, so fast and crimson. He wanted the taste, the look and the feel. " Sa-sa-sasu-ke... " she uttered, the name left her body as low as she could. She felt blood coming from her lips._

 _A sweet whisper entered her and she lurched forward, " Bay-Baylon? " She heard Sasuke's voice say. She looked up, and saw it. He had thrown her off, and stepped up to finish his fight with Sakura._

 _" Souji, what did he say, what did the man say!? " She all but screamed, he looked at her and smirked, an evil smirk._

 _" He said, ' I love you, but not like this ' Of course, how could anyone love you though. He's taking the red and pink haired girls with him, see? " He said, and pointed._

 _She watched and waited. Her eyes flickered and she felt her body go slack. '_

 _{ End the battle of the Body }_

Sasuke had looked at her eyes, seeing the look that her eyes were distant, he waited for her eyes to focus, " Bay-Baylon? ", and when they did he said, " I love you, and always will, " Souji had tricked Baylon into fearing the worst, her life ending before it actually began.

He watched as tears of sadness fall, he assumed she was joyous, but she wasn't. She was being tormented by her inner most evil.

Her eyes didn't stop tearing up, or even stop spilling the tears that she wanted to so badly choke back.

Sakura watched, and waited til, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, making himself feel better that she was here.

When she didn't respond, he waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Her eyes were glazing over in white, and making her have the eyes he knew. He gently pushed her to the side to lie down on the ground, gently.

He went and felt her heart was slowly beating and she wasn't responding. He was worried more then he should for.

He was worried about her, he was wanting to save her, but not sure on how. " Sakura, help... she needs help...please Sakura..." He pleaded.

Souji, on the inside, was enjoying the agony she felt, her heart was slowing, just to the thump his heart had been at, since the he was sealed, he loved that Chizuru did it for him, but he was angered she had left his love, acting as if he died. She fell in love with another man, and became more then what was expected of her.

Sakura looked at him, hurt by what she just witnessed, Sasuke pleading to bring this, heal this, what was she again, ah yes, monster, in Sakura's eyes, back from her state of utter death. Sakura would flat out refuse her, Baylon had refused to be any help with missions, crudely explained things to them, and had been to touchy-flirty with Kakashi for her liking. But that wasn't all, Baylon had stolen, taken, Sasuke's heart from her. Why help what was going to parish any ways.

" No, I won't. If she's hurt, she can fix herself, Tsundae even said so herself. " She said. matter-of-factly.

Sasuke looked at her, glared, and then stood, " I should kill you, but the woman I love is harmed and in pain, she did something that only she can do, she took in something she knew would kill her, and here you are gripping about me not liking you, you think I'm blind, I realize you have feelings for me, but this girl, this woman, she has had my heart since I met her, long before I met you. She was something you could never be. Now help before she dies, she's being killed from the inside out " He said, his voice was the calm and ever eerie thing it was, but it held worry, and some emotion she had never heard before with his voice.

Baylon moved and stood, " She is nothing like you think," Sakura said.

Baylon stepped up to Sasuke, " I heard what you said, and I can forgive you for not wanting me in this state, but please by all means, I'm a dead woman anyway. Why help what's going to die, especially a incurable disease. I'm riddled from my bones to my blood, you shouldn't love me, " She said, hoping that he would just let her die, and be at peace with it.

Sasuke turned, went to help her stand, and she leaned on him, but kept her face smiling, the smile that held care-free happiness it had in their younger years, " Just go, take them with you, " She said, her voice wasn't strained, but it held something that he could only say was fear, and he didn't want her sound like that, " Just do what your heart says, go be with her. I wouldn't want you to bother. " She looked at him, her eyes showing all she felt; anger, sadness, and longing.

Sakura looked at Baylon as if the world was ending, and she was the cause of it, " How can you say a thing like that, he was proclaiming his love for you, and here you are saying its fine that he should love another instead of yourself. Why is it you contradict what your told? He loves you, You love him? Is it not that simple to you? " She asked, in shock.

" No, Sakura. Love is not as simple as you assume. For me, its the worst thing to feel, its hard to explain, but I'll try. I'm supposed to be the cold and distant assassin that doesn't feel. Its not becoming of me, besides the of two you are better suited for him, over myself. Love is something not to be played with and you should see that. Even if I love him, its not that easy to be with him. I love him dearly, yes. But its not an easy road to love someone so hated and disliked amongst our village. " She said, she hobbled away from Sasuke and went to lean on a standing concrete post. Her body shook, and her mind was being attacked again.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her, shock written all over their faces. Sasuke went to Baylon and asked, " Why, you felt the love I have for you, I know you did? Why?"

Sakura glanced at them, " Fine, I'll help her. " She walked over and to them, she stuck her hand out and a green glow came from it, she placed her hand on Baylon's chest, working her way to the head. Trying to figure where the pain came from, but she felt a mass of darkness and held her hand there for a moment. Baylon let her do what she wanted, falling against Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Baylon leaning on him, and held her up. All and all, he was happy, but sad she wanted to go and leave him alone, he wanted her here, and he wouldn't want her to die. He had already lost to many to his family's curse. He didn't want to lose the one thing he had left, seeing as she was the only thing he had left, close enough to him to be considered family.

" After this, to come with me Sakura, you must kill Karin, you could replace her as a medical ninja, " He says, she jumps, and steps back. Healing will take to long.

She goes over to Karin and hold the kunai, ready to kill Sasuke, and stop him from doing further damage.

Sasuke steps up behind her and Baylon says, blood flowing from her lips, " Stop Sasuke... " and Kakashi stops Sasuke's chidori form killing Sakura. Karin and Sakura look to Kakashi and then to Baylon.

" Sakura, get them away, and heal the red head til she can speak, she has intel about the enemy. And do your best healing little snow white, she has info we need as well. " Kakashi says, he nods to Baylon, who's standing, but barely making it.

Sakura does as told, and goes off and lays Karin down to heal her, and he cries over her, and Karin internally hates it. Baylon sits on the rock, watching as Sasuke goes a little bat-shit crazy about trying to kill Kakashi. She sets about healing herself and sees that its barely helping.

After she heals Karin, Sakura once again attempts to kill Sasuke with a kunai, but Sasuke turns the tables on her as she hesitates. Before Sasuke can kill Sakura with her own kunai, she is rescued once again — this time by Naruto.

Baylon watches and realizes that Sasuke is beginning to become more cynical.

" Naruto, he's not the same, even if he shows his emotions even a bit, he's colder. More cynical, " She says, her eyes lingering in his form.

After Sasuke attempts to stab Sakura, Naruto arrives just in time to save her, taking a small scratch on the cheek in the process.

Naruto informs Sasuke he has learned the truth about Itachi from Tobi, and wants to save him from his path of revenge.

Sasuke cynically rejects Naruto's offer by announcing that he killed Danzō, and then proclaims his plans on destroying Konoha.

Despite Kakashi's attempts, Naruto and Sasuke then clash with their Rasengan and Chidori.

After they clash, Naruto remembers a time when even he thought of revenge against Konoha, and of how he eventually overcame it — by making bonds with Sasuke and Iruka Umino.

Baylon watched and waited. She was going to have to do something about this. She was having trouble keeping conscious, her mind was hazing over and she felt the effects of Souji's internal beating.

As Team Kakashi's encounter with Sasuke concludes, Naruto declares that when he and Sasuke fight they will both end up dying.

A clone of Zetsu appears on the battlefield to help Sasuke, and alerts the real one who subsequently notifies Tobi of the situation.

Tobi arrives, Kakashi attempts to take him out once and for all with Kamui, however Tobi tells him that a technique like that would have no effect on him

 _~ With Sasuke ~_

When Sasuke and Tobi return to their base, Sasuke tells Tobi that he wants to transplant Itachi's eyes in order to crush Naruto with his full potential.

 _~ With Baylon ~_

Meanwhile, at the Samurai Bridge, Naruto passes out due to the effects of the scratch from Sakura's poisoned kunai, and Kakashi takes Karin into custody. Baylon helped with carrying her and took her with them.

" Pain, for what reason are you called that? " She asked as quietly as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

_So a little past so that we all know how the clans came to be. This is my twist on that, and I'm kinda sorry about the last chapter at the end, I was lazy and was using info I got from_ _Wikipedia_ _. It was short and sweet, to the point even_ _._

 _[ Pasts that are read, can be Relived ]_

Baylon as she was walking was reading, not worried about much, her mind was else where, and Kakashi saw this.

Her mind was reading and visualizing how all this had come to be, she was mumbling under her breathe what she was reading.

 _'_ Entry 1898;

 _Returning home to_ _Konoha_ _! Its been so long, I missed my home village._

 _I walked into the gates of the village, I had been away for a few years, and I carried my twin 6-month old boys in my arms, and my husband carried our 4 year old daughter. I was waiting_ _until-BAM_ _! My elder brothers came out of the village and hugged me. My sons started whining and pulling at my dark brown hair. My husband watched as I was squeezed by my brothers._

 _Hashirama_ _, my eldest brother, squeezed me around the waist spinning me and kissing my head._

 _Tobirama_ _, my elder twin brother, hugged me as well, but looked me in the eyes and shook his head chuckling at me._

 _The two then leered at my husband, he shivered and then I stood in front of him, and handed my sons to my brothers, " Meet my sons,_ _Fubuki_ _and_ _Kazuma_ _. And this man is my husband,_ _Ryouichi_ _and that little girl is my daughter_ _Akio,_ _" I said, my voice was becoming strong and_ _in-powered_ _._

 _My brothers gasped, and then_ _Hashi-_ _aniki_ _smiled and kissed my son,_ _Fubuki_ _, on his head and_ _Fubuki_ _giggled._ _Tobi-ani_ _looked at_ _Kazuma_ _and he_ _giggled as well._

 _Akio_ _smiled and asked, "_ _Okasan_ _, who are these men? " I looked at her and sighed._

 _" These two idiots are my brothers,_ _Hashirama-aniki_ _and_ _Tobirama-ani_ _._ _Hashi-aniki_ _is the_ _Hokage-sama_ _._ _Tobi-ani_ _is his adviser._ _Tobi-ani_ _is also my twin, minus our looks, " I said, hugging each as I spoke about each, both hugging me back._

 _Akio_ _nodded and giggled each time I said '_ _aniki_ _', or ' ani '. My husband chuckled at me as well, and the boys smiled. I walked over to my husband and wrapped my arms around him, I smiled and held on to him, he put_ _Akio_ _down and wrapped his arms around me as well._

 _" So, my_ _Imoto_ _is married and has kids. I'm proud, and sad, "_ _Hashirama_ _said, he was smiling at me, but he seemed to love my son as well._

 _" My_ _Tsuin_ _, she is so grown up, and this is her baby. He's kinda cute. Reminds me of you_ _Tsuin,_ _"_ _Tobirama_ _said, I blushed and my brothers laughed._

 _" Also, nice to meet you_ _Ryouichi_ _. Also nice to meet our niece and nephews, "_ _Hashirama_ _said, kissing_ _Fubuki's_ _head. The kids had distracted them from my husband, for now._

 _Tobirama_ _nodded at me and hugged_ _Kazuma_ _, to which he smiled._

 _Ryouichi_ _nodded and I smiled, " So can I come in the village, and meet the spouses of my brothers, or did they accomplish nothing while I was in the Land of Iron? " I asked, giving_ _Hashirama_ _a look, and nodded to me._

 _" Well, we got both married and are spouses are home. We'll let you met them later. Let's get you settled in, its been so long._ _Mito_ _missed you, "_ _Hashirama_ _said, and I grinned._

 _" So you married_ _Mito-hime_ _? Ah, you sly dog you, " I said, grabbing our sons, and my husband grabbing our daughter._

 _He shook his head 'no', and then I quirked a brow, " So who did you marry? Both of you? " I asked._

 _They both looked sheepish, and we walked to the_ _Senju_ _compound, it was closer to the Uchiha compound, almost merged._

 _Madara_ _came out with_ _Izuna_ _and I watched, "_ _Madara-sama_ _._ _Izuna-sama,_ _" I said, nodding to them, and then_ _Madara_ _walked over to_ _Hashirama_ _and pinched his ear._

 _" Your such a pain! Not telling your_ _Imoto_ _! That was supposed to be the first thing you told her! " He yelled._

 _Izuna_ _did the same and jerked_ _Tobirama_ _around more. I giggled at the sight in front of me._

 _" Well, nice to see you four getting along, and finally settling down, " I said, feeling pride my brothers did something like this without me._

 _Ryouichi_ _looked at me confused, I leaned over to him and said, " My brothers were rivals with them, but_ _Hashi-aniki_ _liked_ _Madara-sama_ _, and_ _Tobi-ani_ _liked_ _Izuna-sama_ _. Its not that complicated is it? " I asked him, he shook his head, and I nodded._

 _" Well, less formality is due._ _Madara-gikei_ _,_ _Izuna-gikei,_ _" I said, smiling and grinning._

 _Izuna_ _spotted our kids and_ _Akio_ _looked at him, "_ _Okasan_ _? Is he a nice man? " She asked me._

 _" Well,_ _Izuna_ _is yes,_ _Madara_ _was the one with temper. They are brothers. Like_ _Hashi-aniki_ _, and_ _Tobi-ani,_ _" I said. She nodded and_ _Izuna_ _grinned, he hugged me and smiled._

 _" Its been so long, I missed my dear_ _Ojo,_ _" He said, I nodded, and laughed._

 _Ryouichi_ _growled and I slapped his arm, " Stop, he's like my brother. He calls me that because I am the princess to the_ _Senju's_ _. But since I married out, and into your clan, I can still be called an old nickname, " I said, hugging_ _Izuna_ _. He just nodded, mad I stood up to him._

 _Madara_ _looked at me, stunned, " You, the_ _Senju_ _princess married a man of another clan? Your father would be disappointed, " He gasped._

 _I looked at him, " Really? Your father would be disappointed. My eldest brother, really? No offense_ _Hashi-aniki_ _, your just not all there, " I said, looking just as stunned._

 _He glared and all that was heard was "_ _Hn._ _" It was worthy of_ _Madara_ _._

 _I had hated him, and yet he was the first person of the_ _Uchiha's_ _I met._ _Izuna_ _was the first one I met that I liked._

 _Izuna_ _snickered and then I said, " Oh,_ _Izuna_ _these are my sons, and my daughter._ _Fubuki_ _and_ _Kazuma_ _, and_ _Akio_ _meet your fun and cool uncle, well one of four uncles. "_

 _Akio_ _looked at me, and glanced down, " Well, is my daughter embarrassed? " I asked, placing the boys in_ _Izuna's_ _arms, and I turned looking to her, watching her cheeks burn a red._

 _Fubuki_ _immediately went for_ _Izuna's_ _hair, it was in a long ponytail, and I felt bad._ _Kazuma_ _went for his face. Poor_ _Izuna_ _._

 _I looked up and said, " Let's go inside, I must speak with you, about my mission and all, " They all nodded, and we walked to a big home and we entered I realized the two compounds had been combined._

 _I saw where my old room was and_ _Hashirama_ _nodded, and sighed in relief._

 _I waited and in came a heavily pregnant_ _Mito_ _, "_ _Chizuru-hime_ _! " She shouted looking at me._

 _I laughed and hugged her, " So, who was the lucky man? " I asked, as a blonde man came in. A_ _Namikaze_ _._

 _" A_ _Namikaze_ _? Well, lets hope that turns out cute, " I said,_ _Ryouichi_ _looked at me and sighed._

 _Mito_ _nodded and I rolled my eyes. She was the same as always._

 _Her and_ _Madara_ _were staring at me, and then_ _Tobirama_ _was doing the same_

 _" Well, quiet staring, I know I'm pregnant again, thank you. God, I was trying to keep it a secret, " I said, looking to my very small bump._ _Akio_ _jumped from_ _Ryouichi's_ _arms and felt my stomach._

 _She squealed and giggled, " I'm going to be a big sister again? "_

 _Mito_ _laughed and_ _Tobirama_ _growled and said, " Did you have a blessed wedding? " I nodded._

 _Ryouichi_ _looked at me then said, " I'm already head of my clan, and I really love_ _Chizuru_ _, so please calm yourself. I've loved her for a very long time. Even at her worst. "_

 _I glared and said, "_ _Mito_ _,_ _Hashirama_ _,_ _Tobirama_ _,_ _Ryouichi_ _, and_ _Madara_ _kitchen now._ _Izuna_ _watch the kids,_ _Namikaze_ _boy, do the same, their sweet kids. "_

 _The ones I had named rushed into the room, and I said, bluntly, " I'm a_ _jinjuriki_ _. "_

 _Hashirama_ _and_ _Tobirama_ _ran to_ _Ryouichi_ _and tried to kill him, thinking he did it._

 _Mito_ _stayed calm, and_ _Madara_ _looked at me, a little bit frightened._ _Ryouichi_ _tried to fend off my brothers, but couldn't._

 _I stepped in and then said, " It was in a fit of rush, I was going to lose someone I thought I loved, He was an angel. And he's kinda only there because of my selfish ways."_

 _Tobirama_ _and_ _Hashirama_ _stopped and glanced at me, I was just shaking, and they walked over to me,_ _Tobirama_ _hugged me, holding my head, and_ _Hashirama_ _came behind me and hugged us both. It was a very touching moment between us_ _Senju_ _kids._

 _After our little family reunion, I was showed to my room, and_ _Ryouichi_ _stayed with me,_ _Izuna_ _had put the kids to sleep already in a room ready for them._

 _Before I fell asleep, I had to discuss the sealing_ _jutsu_ _, which was done, and it had seemed secure and_ _Mito_ _was impressed considering her own little sealing. '_

Baylon stopped and chuckled under her breathe. She felt like she would be Chizuru in this. But she didn't have a twin, or a living brother. Even if she wanted to, all she could do was pray and plea that Sasuke stop the utter bull shit he's pulled. She may love him, but he had crossed a line.

She sighed and gave up on thinking, and went back to her book. She flipped a few pages and skipped about 4 entries.

 _'_ Entry 1902;

 _Even as my days went on, I was starting to get sicker._ _Souji_ _had said I was falling ill with what he had, he had been told it was tuberculosis, and that it was slowly making me worse, so even if I lived through my pregnancy, I would hardly be able to hold off_ _Souji_ _, in my weakened state I was worthless._

 _I walked with my arms around my small_ _baby-bump_ _, and watched my kids play with children among the village. They got along well, and_ _Akio_ _was almost of age to get in to the ninja academy. While I was away, my brothers had been married, and_ _Hashi-aniki_ _had one child and_ _Tobi-ani_ _was having one soon._ _Hashi-aniki's_ _baby was a girl, she was 3 and she was already working on_ _jutsus_ _, and was achieving things. I already felt useless. I blew out a sigh and_ _Tobi-ani_ _looked at me, feeling it through or bond, and hugged me, " My little_ _Tsuin_ _..." He mumbled._

 _I looked up and he kissed my head, I sighed once again,_ _Akio_ _ran up to me, and her cousin hot on her heels. "_ _Okasan_ _! Can you show me your pretty_ _jutsu_ _? The one with the flower and the ice? " She asked._ _Madara_ _looked at me and I smiled at the girls._

 _" Well, I can try._ _Tobi-ani_ _, can you help me a little? " I looked to him and he grabbed my hand, and I started doing hand signs with my left hand, the people all around me watched and_ _Tobi-ani_ _was amazed by my skills, and_ _Madara_ _was trying to watch me and the girls,_ _Akio_ _and my eldest brother's daughter,_ _Mika_ _._

 _I saw the flower form and I finally finished I leaned heavily on_ _Tobi-ani_ _. He smiled at my flower, it had formed a rose, frozen in time, as_ _Ryouichi_ _would say. He would say that I shouldn't have done it either. " Here It won't melt either. I used the Infinity Shard_ _jutsu,_ _"_

 _After that I was sent to lay down and rest, as I started wheezing and coughing blood. I went to my room, and realized_ _Ryouichi_ _was outside, I sat beside a door and watched, I leaned on the door, and he waved as he saw me, and the boys tried to with their little flailing arms. I waved and blew them kiss. My eldest brother was with them and it seemed the two older men were sparring._ _Hashi-aniki_ _was not holding back. I had only hoped_ _Ryouichi_ _took his power into consideration. My husband was trained as many things; an assassin, a samurai, and a ninja. He was more samurai and assassin then anything._

 _I fell for his sword swinging and knife cutting. He was sent to kill me after realizing I was a_ _Senju_ _, and as well as I was an enemy to him, I had to make bonds to his clan. He told me that when he first saw me it was when I was sealing_ _Souji_ _and he was the one to hold me as I was unconscious, he had fixed me up as I sealed_ _Souji_ _after a horrible fight._ _Souji_ _had been sicker and sicker, even with the medicine he took. I waited and waited. He was only getting sicker._

 _I watched as my family did something I couldn't at the time. I felt weak to this, but I knew I could overcome it. I had always proved my family wrong. I'll do it some more before I say its time I die. '_

Baylon sighed as she read the last paragraph. Her mind wondered to the subject; her disease. It was known many of Souji's past holders had the disease. Her great-grandmother and grandmother were a few of the lucky that didn't have the disease. She hoped she got that lucky, but she could already see signs of it. She didn't want to die because of it.

" Past that are read, can be relived, I guess, " She said, because she could imagine all of this happening.


	11. Chapter 11

_New Chapter and I'm proud to say this is where it starts getting OOC and AU-ish._

 _{_ _Its Just..._ _}_

Baylon seemed to just stop her little story, and Kakashi looked back. When he did he saw Baylon on he ground and her hair was just covering her. Naruto, too, stopped and turned, enjoying the ramble Baylon was mumbling. They both went to help her up as she had dropped and Naruto took to carrying her, he also placed her book back in her pouch. Kakashi took Karin and carried her.

Sakura just glanced and went forward. Kakashi saw the look of distaste she held. He shook his head and sighed. There was no way he was going to see her happy.

 _~ In The Village ~_

Baylon was laid in her room, eyes closed, seeing flashes of memories, none she wanted to remember. All were to pained, and many sorrowful.

Naruto was at her bedside and Hinata was with him. Sakura had decided not to help, and Tsundae was working on healing her, but her mind wasn't like her body, she had to heal that herself. Baylon hasn't waken p though so it was hard to do.

When anyone had the courage to ask Sakura what had happened, she had slammed her fist into anything that was near and smashed it. No had a heart to ask anymore as she would give up and cry like that. She would say, " Ask that white-haired bitch and she'll explain, " But no one knew what she meant, Baylon couldn't answer if you asked her. But she could as soon as she woke up.

" Na-Naruto? Do you know what's wrong with her or Sakura? " She asked. It had been tense, but no one was able to get anything really out Karin. All she said was that the two were not as close as many would assume.

" No, we can't ask Sakura and Karin both said that Baylon can answer but she's not really in state to be answering things, " He says, he feels Baylon's head and goes to grab a cool rag. He gets one and places it on her head.

" R-Really? I thought K-Karin would surely answer after everything that happened to h-her, " She said, she looked at Baylon and she then felt her head as well, and went to make some broth to hopefully help her feel better. Hinata stood up and went to the kitchen and started preparing the broth.

Baylon's eyes fluttered and she looked up and saw Naruto staring at her and then he was gone, and then back with Hinata, she could faintly hear, " She's finally awake, after 3 days, " It was Naruto's voice, and she couldn't help but smirk at the sound of it.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at them, she smiled at them lightly, and Hinata say, " Baylon, I made you some broth, you have some fever so you need to rest still. "

Baylon had nodded her head, and asked, " Naruto where is my book, the one I was reading? " Naruto nodded and went to grab it, once he did he handed it to her and she cracked it open, taking a sip from the broth and nodding her thanks to them.

" Thank you, both of you. Really, I'll get better soon, and answer anything I'm need to answer, " She says, her voice coming out rough, but it was still in her natural cruel tone.

" A-al-alright, yo-your wel-welcome, " Hinata said, her hands fluttering to her sides, embarrassed.

Naruto nodded and then leaned back on his arms, " I have one question really. Its just, we can't get much out of Karin or Sakura. So what did happen when you were with Sasuke and Danzo? " He asked.

She looked at him and said, " Well, Sasuke and Danzo fought, and once Sasuke finished him, Sakura appeared asking to join him, I then was thrown at the ground by my team. Sasuke came to my aid and was trying to tell me something. I had been fighting with Souji, inside my own body he was beating me, and he took control and Sasuke said something that made Sakura mad. He had said or well, what I was told her said, ' I love you, but not like this' It was something I did want to hear, but after he went cynical. I just don't want to remember anything of that day, " Her voice was not cold, it was full of fear and pain, she didn't and hadn't hardly shown any emotion since anyone had meet her, even Kakashi couldn't get this emotion set from her. When she was younger, she didn't even show this, she had hardly in her life showed fear and pain, well the time she had Souji sealed she did, but that was different. For once, since Souji was in her, she had showed her true side. Her fear and mercy had showed through and she hoped it hadn't cause her to get hurt.

Hinata looked at her and asked, " Di-did you kn-know what Sas-Sasuke said? " She asked.

Baylon looked at her and gulped, her eyes looked at her book and drank more broth, under her hair though, her ears lite up, " Well, no. Souji and I were internally fighting, he took over my body and I didn't get to hear it. But he said something that wasn't true, and only Souji heard him, until I awoke in my body and Sakura had heard and complained, and I will admit, she was angered I had a hard time believing he had some what said, _' I love you '_ I was not sure he said that, " She said, and then she thought back to the moment she lost herself, her mind was not in it. She had lost focus.

 _Souji looked at Baylon, inside and out, he knew he was going to make her crack, show her true self and get her hurt, " Hey Baylon, you better hear this, cause its important, " He says, a smirk forming._

 _" Sasuke had looked you in eyes, seeing the look that was distant, he waited for your eyes to focus, and when they did he said, ' I love you, and always will. ' I had tricked you into fearing the worst, your life ending before it actually began, " Souji said._

 _' Sakura's words make sense know, her face as well;_

 _He watched as tears of sadness fell, he assumed I was joyous, but I wasn't. I was being tormented by my inner most evil, Souji._

 _My eyes didn't stop tearing up, or even stop spilling the tears that I wanted to so badly choke back._

 _Sakura watched, and waited til, he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips, making himself feel better that I was here._

 _When I hadn't respond, he waited for me to say something, but I didn't. My eyes were glazing over in white, and making me have the eyes he knew. He gently pushed me to the side to lie down on the ground, gently._

 _He went and felt my heart was slowly beating and I wasn't responding. He was worried more then he should for._

 _He was worried about her, he was wanting to save me, but not sure on how. " Sakura, help... she needs help...please Sakura..." He pleaded._

 _Souji, on the inside, was enjoying the agony I felt, my heart was slowing, just to the thump his heart had been at, since the he was sealed, he loved that Chizuru did it for him, but he was angered she had left his love, acting as if he died. She fell in love with another man, and became more then what was expected of her._

 _Sakura looked at him, hurt by what she just witnessed, Sasuke pleading to bring this, heal this, what was I again, ah yes, monster, in Sakura's eyes, back from my state of utter death. Sakura would flat out refuse me, I had refused to be any help with missions, crudely explained things to them, and had been to touchy-flirty with Kakashi for her liking. But that wasn't all, I had stolen, taken, Sasuke's heart from her. Why help what was going to parish any ways. She didn't realize I could feel her emotions._

 _" No, I won't. If she's hurt, she can fix herself, Tsundae even said so herself. " She said. matter-of-factly._

 _Sasuke looked at her, glared, and then stood, " I should kill you, but the woman I love is harmed and in pain, she did something that only she can do, she took in something she knew would kill her, and here you are gripping about me not liking you, you think I'm blind, I realize you have feelings, but this girl, this woman, she has had my heart since I met her, long before I met you. She was something you could never be. Now help before she dies, she's being killed from the inside out. " He said, his voice was the calm and ever eerie thing it was, but it held worry, and some emotion she had never heard before with his voice._

 _I moved to stand, " She is nothing like you think. " Sakura said, I stepped up to Sasuke, " I heard what you said, and I can forgive for not wanting me in this state, but please by all means, I'm a dead woman anyway. Why help what's going to die, especially a incurable disease. I'm riddled from my bones to my blood, you shouldn't love me. " I said, hoping that he would just let me die, and be at peace with it._

 _Sasuke turned, went to help me stand, and I leaned on him, but kept my face smiling, the smile that held care-free happiness it had in our younger years, " Just go, take them with you. " I said, my voice wasn't strained, but it held something that he could only say was fear, and he didn't want me sound like that, " Just do what your heart says, go be with her. I wouldn't want you to bother. " I looked at him, her eyes showing all I felt; anger, sadness, and longing. I couldn't hide it._

 _Sakura looked at me as if the world was ending, and I was the cause of it, " How can you say a thing like that, he was proclaiming his love for you, and here you are saying its fine that he should love another instead of yourself. Why is it you contradict what your told? He loves you, You love him? Is it not that simple to you? " She asked, in shock._

 _" No, Sakura. Love is not as simple as you assume. For me, its the worst thing to feel, its hard to explain, but I'll try. I'm supposed to be the cold and distant. Its not becoming of me, the two you are better suited for him. " I said, I hobbled away from Sasuke and went to lean on a standing post. My body shook, and my mind was still being attacked. '_ She thought and she wanted to cry, she felt the love and admiration Hinata held for Naruto and it made her think more on how she may have lost her one love.

Naruto saw her face and asked, " Is something wrong? "

" N-no, nothing, " She says, plastering a fake smile.

Hinata saw that it was fake, and said, " Baylon, were here for you. You can lean on us, I understand that if you don't but don't think were not here for you. Souji may persuade you we aren't but we are. "

Baylon nodded, and looked to Naruto and Hinata, " Its just, Its hard to realize Souji tricked me and Sasuke confessed he loved me and didn't want me to leave, when I was brought to him, he had kissed me and I hadn't even noticed, I was to stuck. Souji really hurt me. Mentally and not really physical. I'll tell you what he did;

 _' I looked through the eyes of the monster I became, I felt weak, and my eyes were the white they had been since I was 6. I had been blind, til Souji granted my vision back. I watched as Sasuke was looking at me in fear, I felt my skin want to crawl at what Souji had said as me. I was never so cold, so in pain._

 _I felt my mind go reeling in the way he looks at me, the way his touch made me feel._

 _" Souji, is what I see, what I feel? " I asked, my voice the weak and sweet thing it always was._

 _He looked at me, from the chains he was in, well the chains that were connected to his body. He was watching me, carefully, " Well, yes and no, I can make you feel what I want, the pain you feel is my internal conflict to love you, and to love Chizuru. And his touch does make you weak, makes you feel alive again. Even if your dead on the inside. " He said, making his point to hit the chains against my back, I went forward._

 _Blood was always a fear worse then any for mine. She always looked away went she killed her targets, and assignments. My eyes held the tears I didn't want shed._

 _Souji looked at me and said, " How about we thrown my chains away? See if you can carry the weight and burden? Hmm? How does that sound? " He looked at my bleeding back. He wanted to hear my pained and fear filled screams._

 _I looked up, and saw Sasuke. My eyes widen as I read his lips, well tried to, His lips moved fast, and I couldn't keep up, " Souji, please let me hear his words. Please- AH! " I screamed, my body going forward as he hit me once again with his chains._

 _Blood was rushing, it was coming out of me, so fast and crimson. He wanted the taste, the look and the feel. " Sa-sa-sasu-ke... " I uttered, the name left my body as low as I could. I felt blood coming from my lips._

 _A sweet whisper entered me and I lurched forward, " Bay-Baylon. " I heard Sasuke's voice say. I looked up, and saw it. He had thrown me off, and stepped up to finish his fight with Sakura._

 _" Souji, what did he say, what did the man say!? " I had all but screamed, he looked at me and smirked, an evil smirk._

 _" He said, ' I love you, but not like this ' Of course, how could anyone love you though. He's taking the red and pink haired girls with him, see? " He said, and pointed._

 _I watched and waited. My eyes flickered and I felt my body go slack. '_ " She said, most of it was true and she knew it was mainly mental, but he left scars on her.

Hinata nodded and Naruto's mouth was a gape. He had never heard such a horrible story.

He went to her back, and pulled her kimono down, forgetting the fact she was a woman, and saw her back, no blood but freshly formed scars, he touched them, and that set her off.

" GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! " She screamed. It made Hinata flinch and Naruto bolted.

" I'm sorry, so sorry Baylon! " He yelled.

Baylon sighed and looked at him, " Well, never touch them. It may seem so, but there is pain that come from them," She said.

He nodded and Hinata said, " Why are there so many? " It was said quietly.

She looked back and pulled her kimono back up rather quickly inflicting pain, " This isn't the first time he did this to me. He does this anytime he finds me weak, " She said, her eyes glaring daggers into the ground.

" Hey, Baylon? Can you maybe read more of your book, to calm yourself and maybe us. Cause I'm scared after your snapping moment. Hinata is scared. I bet your even scared, " He says.

Shes shakes her head and says, "Its just... She passed before more could be written, " Which was a lie, she just didn't want to ruin anymore history.


	12. Chapter 12

_I am kinda proud of myself. Also OOCness occurs, and it was intentional. Its just it was needed._

 _* Unclaimed and Unloved *_

Baylon as the days went by, she had slept, read and did little D-rank missions, just to rid herself of time. She even began playing shogi with Shikamaru. He would get aggravated because she would get distracted easily. She was drifting in and out of her daydreams and even Sakura refused to still speak to her.

All this happened because Sakura wouldn't say what happened and she had wanted Sasuke for herself. Baylon had no one to speak to, or anything. Naruto had gone away on his mission, and Ino was busy working. Sai was there, but he didn't get feelings. Shikamaru was avoiding her as of now because of her distraction. Neji was on mission as well, Hinata was trying to understand, but she was having trouble. Kiba didn't like her, Shino didn't either.

She just seemed out of luck with people. Hinata was with her now, but they were in a silence. Baylon sat reading over her book, and writing. Hinata was sipping tea, organizing the scrolls laid around. She realized Baylon was seeking something that could possible kill her, but Hinata understands she's doing it for her love, and love is just that tricky. The two girls understood that the best about each others. Hinata can't find courage, and Baylon wants to express herself but she can't.

Baylon looked at Hinata and said, " Go visit your sensei. I bet she misses seeing you. "

Hinata took that and left with a nod.

She stood and walked to her room, she slide the door open and walked in, laying down in her bed, she sighed but didn't want to sleep, she just wanted to forget everything. From the day she met Sasuke to now. She would relive the memories in her dreams and never get any peace at mind. There was no place in a heart like his for her. He became to cynical for her to save him. It was her fault to. And if Madara hadn't showed his face and cause a mess, maybe, just maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But a knock came from her door and it was Tenten, " You need to stop this, your being lazy, train, do something, your a jonin. And besides Sasuke isn't everything. He is an enemy. Its a girls night out so come with me. Now! " She says, rushing over to Baylon, and forcing her into a outfit, but it was something she would wear.

" Fine, since you made me get dressed, but I'll just be drinking my sorrows away," Baylon said, hair in a matted mess, her face blotchy from her crying, eyes ringed with red. Tenten walked her to the bathroom, and made her wash her face and brush her hair.

"You may not enjoy it, but try to. We've all been really stressed, " She said, making Baylon look away.

Baylon sighed and grabbed a warm wrap, seeing as she was forced into a kimono, " Fine, " She said.

Baylon was dragged along with other girls, including Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the woman from the cipher crew. She ordered just a drink, and the rest went wild over the menus. The boys were on the other side of the way, Baylon felt like sitting over there, talk to Neji and Shikamaru.

Ino was talking and Sakura was laughing, she heard all they said, and then turned, drinking a cold alcoholic drink, she was well past their age. She was 20, almost,for heaven's sake. She was happy but she wasn't wanting to spend it with them. She wanted it to be in bed, reading her book, sipping this drink there. But it had to be here, in a restaurant, her book in her hand, holding it open, flipping it page by page as she read, eating bites of cooked meat. She would glance up when Tenten or Ino tried to get her in the conversation, but she would nodded and say nothing. Knowing and feeling that Sakura would comment back, and it would start a fight, a fight Sakura was not ready for. She was about to stand and leave when Tsunade entered, shnockered*.

Baylon finally stood, closing her book, and leaving her money on the table, even extra. She nodded and to them all and then gave a piece of paper to Tsunade. Her eyes closed, waved to the guys, and blew a kiss to Shika and Neji. Choji laughed and smiled, " Later! Spar with me when you get a chance! " He calls.

She turns, rolls her eyes, and says, " Maybe, if I'm here, " She turns back around and leaves, it seemed a trail of ice was following her.

Tsunade read the letter and smiled, " Shizune, Baylon is on leave, even if we need her, she is the only thing close to allied forces with the Land if Iron, it is her home land and Shikamaru, you, Neji, and Temari will check up on her, Temari has been worried as well as Gaara, " She said, a bit slurred in places, but it was understandable.

Sakura then laughed, " What did she wimp out on us because of the war, or Sasuke? " she asked.

" Both, Sasuke being on her mind is already a bad thing, but with the war as well, she wouldn't stand a chance, " She said, her voice firm, then back to its drunken slurring.

Ino then nodded and said, " So she's going home. I wonder, how is her home there? If I remember she said that most her family hated her because they all thought Souji was a curse. "

Neji had stood and nodded, " Yes, that is how it is, but she also has to be there. It is were she was trained properly, and she is just their slave. Her uncle cares though, I noticed. She seems fond of him and his wife. Their children as well, " He said, thinking about when she said that to him.

" Really, she was cared for? " Sakura asked, not believing it.

" Yes of course. She was loved, but being empathetic, she feels the majority rule of emotions, and see hate was the one held more, " He said, angered she asked such a rude question.

Sakura just freaked out on the inside, and she just shut up. Neji nodded at that.

~ With Baylon ~

She walked home, her face looking up, at the sky above her. The stars gleamed she fiddled with a little skull charm around her neck. She let it go and lazily pulled her arms up, and rest her hands on her neck. Her mind wandered to the night she came home, and saw her family massacre.

She remembered the dying words of each of her parents. They may have only written them, but she could hear the tone in her mind. Playing them for her. Her mother was always loving and cared very deeply. Her father was stern and strong. The cold she remembers it.

Her mother had told her, " Be strong, be proud, and love. Please. I know it will be hard, but please for the sake of us, please. I love you so much, your my beautiful daughter, tall, strong, proud, and amazingly skilled like your father and I. I'm proud myself, I was a mother to a great prodigy, " Her mother's warm voice filled her mind, and tears formed.

Her father had told her, " I love you, so much. I don't say it often, but I'm proud your my daughter. And you didn't hate me after sealing that beast in you. I know you often felt my guilt. I'm sorry you did. I tried to be a good father. I will always want you to be strong. And remember my words in the book. Always treasure your book. "

They sounded just like her parents, she had hardly made it out into a woodsy area when she dropped. She had never cried since she was sealed with Souji. Well not with tears anyway.

She landed on her knees, tears down her face. Her face was red, and her hair covered her mostly her face. She felt chakra coming into her, it was calming, soothing, but it was cold.

One thing passed her mind : Sasuke.

He had wondered towards the familiar chakra, and she had subconsciously wondered near his.

She looked up, feeling weak in moment she shouldn't have. He was the enemy, until proven wrong, she would have to kill him. Mind over her heart, the heart was swaying in agony.

Sasuke walked over and sat by her, even being as he was, he still flt the love and held on to it, hoping she would finally let him back into her life. He would then forget his grudge, and hopefully get forgiveness. Help with the war.

She looked at him, her face still red, " Sorry, I'm a mess, " She said, eyes glinting violet.

Sasuke just smirked and kissed her head, " It was always you that comforted my ass, but here we are, and I'm comforting you, "He said, throwing his arm around her, making her smile slightly.

She nodded and replied by leaning on him. Her hair laid across her shoulders and down on the ground. Her eyes were flashing and she fell forward.

He caught her, and made sure she was alright. Minus her scars, paler then her actual skin tone. He ran his fingers along the ones on her arms, wondering where they came from. Her legs were no better. Scars, one after another on her. He had never realized til now she was very sickly looking, so thin and even with her strength, she looked half dead. He thought maybe Souji had something to do with it.

Baylon's eyes opened and she blinked, her face showing confusion. " Sasuke, are you the one carrying me or am I with someone else? " she asked, fear lining the words, it was subtle though.

" Yes, can't you see me? " He asked.

She shook her head, and she felt his face, feeling his familiar features, " I guess Souji has gone and made me blind. Once again in my life I can't see, " She said, arms wrapping around his neck.

He held her around the waist and asked, " Want me to take you where you were going? I can make it so far with a cloak, " She shook her head, a smile forming.

" No, but you can shut up, " She said, leaning up, kissing him, gently.

He kissed her back, gently, placing her back down on the ground, she still held him around the neck, and when she pulled away, she opened her eyes, not realizing she closed them, and saw a blurry image of Sasuke.

She grinned, running her fingers through his hair, " Hey duck-butt I can see again, " She whispered.

He chuckled at her and leaned down again, going to kiss her, then he felt an icy cold blade at his neck, he looked down, and saw her with a red needle finger.

She then blinked, her eyes welling up with tears, " I'm sorry, " She whispered, " I love you..." she said, rather quietly.

He heard her and smiled, and pushed her hand gently, kissing her, forgiving her. He always would.

She let the tears escape and kissed him, none to gently, feeling like it would be that last time, " After this war, come back alive. Let's get married and start a family. Have a a child that will be your pride and joy. And I found something very amazing. A jutsu that can revive the dead, " She said, her voice was quiet, but her tone was enthusiastic.

Sasuke glanced at her, white eyes filling up with tears, that were spilling and making her red faced. " Bay-Leaf, I will promise you this. I will come back, be your husband, and make you the mother of my children, " He said, pulling her up, even if she was barely shorter, and kissed her.

Baylon nodded and hugged him, not wanting to let go, " I have to leave, and then when I come back, I'll fight in the war, along side our comrades, " She said, promising her life for him.

He nodded at her and left, she watched him leave and then sighed. Her mother's words were right, love was going to be hard for her.

She took off in the woods, her heart beating so fast. She couldn't be more happy.

~ In the Land of Iron ~

The Choshin clan readied for the heiress of the clan, she was returning after so long away.

" Asami, prepare for her, " The young man nods and gets her things ready.

~ 6 hours later ~

The whitette they were awaiting entered. " Grandmother! I'm home..." She said.

A woman wearing a samurai outfit and grayed hair, walked out and behind her a man in his late 30- early 40, and behind him a young man, " Asami, Yusuke! Please, she is my granddaughter, and is the heir to the clan, I know you want your son to, but she is Kurako's daughter. He was clan head, " The woman said.

Baylon walked forward, waving gently, her kimono was wrapped around her snugly, and Asami rushed at her with a blanket, " You know Baylon, its cold, " He said.

She only nodded and leaned on him, " I'm tired. Let's go get some sleep, " She said. He picked her up and carried her in. She was laid in bed and all she did was stand right back up, and go walk to her real room, not her brother's. She opened the door, and saw the girlishness it was. She laid on the bed and pulled out her book. She heard a knock and a little girl and boy came in.

They jumped on her and she stared at them, they were both wet, and then in came Asami. He was telling them not to jump on her, and then she smiled, " Asa-chan, calm your self. Their just children. If I remember correctly we did the same thing, " She said.

" BAYLON-HIME! " Asami yelled. She did it, made him mad enough to go ballistic.

She looked at the girl, and saw her face, big blue gray eyes, and solid blonde hair. " I'm keeping her, she is the cutest, " She said.

Asami sighed, anger not being the answer to how he was feeling, said, " Fine then dress her. "

Baylon nodded, " Alright Samurai boy, " She went to her closet and saw all the things she used to wear as a child. A very bright blue and green sleeping kimono was pulled out, and then placed on the bed, she spied the little girl was dressed, but just barely. She walked over, the dress in hand and looked her in the eyes, smiling a big pretty smile.

" Wanna wear this? " She asked, her face still in a smile. The little girl nodded and smiled.

She wrapped the little girl in it and remembered all the fun she had wearing it. " You can have it. Suits you better. Besides, white and black are more my colors, " She says, going and pulling a black and white sleeping kimono for herself. She hides away and dresses, coming out, the little girl giggles.

" Your really pretty, you know that Baylon-Hime? " The little girl said, her smile was really big.

Baylon smiled herself, and sighed happily, then groaned and she glanced back, " Here, it was my brother's. He is no longer with us. You look about the right size for it, " She says, tossing a folded red and yellow yukata. Asami was shocked she was over her brother's death. She had other things to worry about.

" Asami, I'm going to speak with my grandmother and then, I'm going to leave. Thank you for everything, but I must go. Its been declared war, and I'm needed front line, I'll be there late, but Tsundae-sama said it would be best, " She said, the little girl clinging to her leg, " Also, wrap all the old kimonos of mine, and Hidan's yukatas. I'm going to send them to my home in the Leaf. And if need be. I'll even allow you stay there, " She added.

The little boy cling to her legs as she walked to visit with her grandmother, " Granny! " Baylon called.

The woman came out, her uncle still trying to convince her, " Baylon tell him his son is not fit to be head of the clan. Its to tiring for my self, " She said.

Baylon smiles and looks at her uncle, " Well, he is better for the clan then I am. I am getting married and I'm leaving to go in the ninja war. I've been declared front line and Asami is better suited for the head then I. He is smarter, more skilled, and he is just here more then I. " She said, shocking both her uncle and her grandmother.

Her uncle gaped, " Baylon-hime, are you sure? War? Are you ready to face a war? What if you face off-" He stopped, and thought about it. Baylon was very strong, and she was his brother's daughter.

" No, your the head, its not up to you. "

" Grandmother, it is up to me. If I choose to or not, is my choice. Asami is a dear member to the clan, and is much more liked and loved. I would be scolded and scorned every time I turned around, " She said, her voice eerily close to snapping.

Her grandmother nodded and Baylon waved, " I have given Asami one job before he becomes head of the clan, he will make sure all my old kimonos and Hidan's yukatas are in the leaf, " She called, going back to her room for the night to sleep.

She entered and the two kids jumped off her, " Oh, we forgot, I'm Kenya, " The boy, Kenya, said.

The little girl smiled and said, " I'm Reyna, " Her arms waved. As well as her brother's.

Asami was doing as told, and she smiled, " I will stay the night and leave in the morning. I will travel slowly and be there a little late, " She said, laying down on her bed, the two kids getting in her bed as well.

Asami chuckled and nodded, " Well, you two must go to sleep as well. But in your own room, " He said.

The two groaned and then Asami looked at them, " I'll tell father you were misbehaving, " He threatened.

She looked over and asked, " Are they your brother and sister? "

He nodded, then she laughed.

" They can stay. Not like anything bad will happen, " She says, laying in her bed, the two kids sitting on her bed, Asami as well sat on the bed, but moved to sit in a chair, by her bed.

" Alright, once their asleep, and yourself, I'll go to sleep. So sleep well, you have to leave later on. Even though we'll miss you, " He said, laying back in the chair. She nodded and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

She felt her eyes close and she slept. Asami smiled at her, and laid back in the chair, and attempted to sleep, " Unclaimed and Unloved, But it All goes unnoticed, because of who she was, " He mutters, before passing out.

 _Shnockered- Means Drunk out of your mind and have very little sobriety to you_


	13. Chapter 13

_A war is a raging and Baylon is going to help where ever she can. Maybe she'll meet someone like herself. Or Maybe she'll meet her long gone parents and brother. We'll see_ _..._

 _{ A War worth Fighting }_

Baylon woke up and stretched, the two kids were still sleeping on her. She smiled and looked over to Asami and saw he was sleeping in a chair. She watched as a blizzard raged on. She wondered if everything would be okay, she was thinking of Sasuke, and having to go up against him. She hoped she would be able to bring him back, and fulfill her promise to him, and he the same to her.

Her eyes roamed back to the kids and then she sighed, " I'll send a special set for them, Asami as well, " She says.

She gently gets up, she pulls on her uniform and looks at it. She throws on her necklace and looks down, she pulls her hair up and make sure her bangs hang, she grabs the Allied Force's headband and wraps it around her neck. She felt the pendant and looked down, " Its the one Itachi and Sasuke gave me, " She mumbled, her hand holding the fan shaped necklace. She felt her heart sink as she thinks about who she'll be fighting. She looks in her bag and sees all her gear, she then goes and grabs all the double ended kunai she has, and her eyes immediately looked at all the things that were here.

She pulls at her sandals and zips the boot part up, she was happy she gave up on actual heels, and wears these. It wouldn't have been the first time she wore heels in a fighting match, but she would not suggest that or even put that on her worst enemy. She wrapped her legs and looked in a mirror. She saw her flak jacket, she pulled it on, feeling all the kunai handles, and reached over to her closet, she pulled out a big handful of senbon and in her other hand was a scroll. She read at the scroll and summoned the animal in it.

The bear she summoned looked at her and spoke, " What might need you my dear grandchild? "

She stares at the bear and then groans.

" Well, gramps, I need to ask, is there any, at all, Ice Styles that involve senbon? " She asks, not even addressing that he called her his grandchild.

" Yes, two or three, your mother's all of them. And I am to a degree you grandfather. I trained and loved your mother as my own. She is very dear to me, " He said, she nodded and then looked at him, hugging him.

" Can I please have the scrolls to those jutsus? " She asked, looking up at him, he nodded digging in his fur. He pulled four scrolls and she smiled wide.

" Thank you so much, and please. You maybe my mother's teacher, but not mine. She was my mine. Taught me all my ice styles, " She says, a grin on her face.

She released his summoning, and walked over to her cousins' sleeping form, " I love you guys, " She said, before she kissed their heads. She then laid a small, but still yet gorgeous, crystal flower on each of their pillow. His was a very simple green sunflower. Her's was a very beautiful blue lily.

She walked over and saw Asami, she looked at him, he woke up as she stared at him and said, " I'm going. I'll see you when I come back for your coronation, I will miss you guys and I'm giving you this, " She hands him a scroll.

" Its a sword, It was something I never used, and its more your style and I think you'll enjoy it. And this as well, " She formed a very white and silvery snowflake. She summoned the sword and put it on the hilt.

" Here you go. Its a crystal style snowflake. If I die, it will shatter. Along with their flowers. " She said, her hands shaking. He took her hands and smiled. He hugged her and felt her shake.

He held her and smiled, " Baylon, the snowflake of our clan, I'll be here, and you'll come back. Family is family, and we may not be as close as we should, we are close. And just fight for us. "

She nodded, " I'm sorry I wasn't closer to this side of the family. I hate how my grandmother treats you, and your strong. Be that way as the head of the clan, " She said, a grin on her face.

" And, go before you get even more late, " He says.

She takes off and sees her family, some wave, some cower, and some just mutter. After she leaves, she starts walking on a trail, she seemed more able to open up. She pulled her flak jacket closer to her body and felt all her heat vanish. Even if she was cold hearted, mostly, she was rather warm like others. She was usually warm, and her body was not used to being cold, even coming up to the Land of Iron, she usually covers her body more. She walks so far and the suns starts to rise, she thinks back to when she was here before and her mind wanders to 'what if's and she smiles at the idea of a few. She walked for days like that. Until one day she felt the sun was warmer.

Her eyes closed and she felt the heat of the sun on her back, she had been walking in the forest for awhile and then she ran along to the war field.

Shikamaru, Neji and Temari saw her, and Neji immediately ran over to hug her. She kind of hugged back, a smile on her face. Shikamaru walked over behind him, and Temari followed.

Temari spotted her necklace, and yanked it, " Choshin were rivals to the Uchiha, Correct? " She asked, twirling the pendant in her hand.

" Yes, but I was the connection. I was supposed to marry one of them. Sasuke was the one I was going to, " She said, pulling it back, shoving it in her flak jacket. She pulled a senbon, and before Temari thought about it, Baylon jabbed her hand with it.

" No touching it, " She growled. Shikamaru chuckled and Neji smiled at her behavior.

Temari pulled her hand away, and licked the blood, " That hurt you know. "

Baylon nodded and rolled her eyes. She put the senbon away, and Neji glanced at her up and down, " You look like a leaf ninja, " He said.

Shikamaru looked at her and nodded that he was indeed correct. She reminded him of Ino, but a bit taller, and whiter hair, and indeed more of a evil look. She laughed and sensed an uneasy presence.

" Hello Sakura, " Baylon said, turning, Kakashi was with her, and Gaara as well.

As soon as Baylon saw Gaara, she smiled, and pulled her necklace free of her jacket. She walked up to him and hugged him, her arms around him, and his around her.

" Good to see you well, and your clan in the Land of Iron? " He asked, she grinned.

She looked at him and thought about how to say it, " Uh, well, granny was the same, wanting me to be the head and I declared Asami my stand in, seeing as I'm not a true member, and I ran after I slept for about 8 hours, Asami helped me, and his siblings finally met me. It was very nice seeing family. And well, it was the usual. Curses, profanity, and all, " She said, hand on her neck, as it was burning.

" Oh really? So your no longer heiress to your clan, and your not following the footsteps of your father? " Kakashi questioned.

She laughed and tossed him a piece of paper, " Its what I want, and that's what my parents want. As well as this, breaking clan tradition, " She says, taking a kunai, a real one, and lifts her massive hair lopping it off, she let her hair go, it hitting just below her shoulders, " By cutting my hair. Showing my breaking of my bond to the clan its self, " She finished, burning it as soon as she dropped it.

Everyone saw that and Sakura just huffed. Baylon put the kunai away, and looked up, " I'm just praying I don't have to fight Hidan or even my parents. I heard that the reanimation jutsu was what was being used. " She said, her voice quite, her hand trialed the necklace she wore, well the more unknown necklace anyway. She showed no fear or anger.

" Well your right, and Naruto has already fought Itachi and Nagato. Itachi was rather depressed and he was saddened by Sasuke's actions, " Kakashi said, his head feeling light at her expression.

Baylon almost dropped, Itachi was reanimated, he was saddened by Sasuke. She failed him. She held the necklace tighter, and glanced down.

She heard a voice only she could know. " Well, if my daughter was that way, then I'm ashamed to have been her father. "

She looked up and saw black hair and blonde hair, " Mom, Dad? " She asked. Her heart shattered instantly. She looked the two people she didn't want to ever see like this. Her father's once white and violet eyes were black and violet, and he wore a Konoha headband around his neck, and the normal attire of ANBU. Her mother was similar, but her eyes were black and blue, and her clothing were similar to her normal clothing, ready for a mission. Baylon glanced away, and her mother took off at her. Tears in her eyes, her husband right after her.

Nanami still had control as well as her husband , they both hugged her and Kakashi had never seen either of them with that.

" I can't take this, " Baylon said, her eyes welled with tears, and she curled up, her head hidden. Kurako looked at his daughter and Nanami looked at the crowd behind them.

She glared and asked, " Where is her team, Juri and Jewls, or even their captain? "

" Their away, they were sent to some village. She came back from the Land of Iron not even 30 minutes, and she was forced to see her worst nightmare. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see or fight you two. And she was just told, one of her dearest and closest of friends, lost hope on his younger sibling, Sasuke. She really wanted to save him to, she was so close too, but she failed, and she feels hurt. Its was hard for her, " Neji said, his stance became protective.

Shikamaru nodded and spoke up, " She needs us to leave, just look. Give her some space. Temari and Neji come with me, we still have somethings to go over, Kakashi your team needs you. Go. Sakura your needed back in the medical tent. Leave her to be with her parents. She can seal them if she has to, knowing her, she'll probably seal them with her seals, she told me she made a certain promise to her parents and Sasuke. She's going to keep them. "

He pulled Neji and Temari away with him, Kakashi walked away, Sakura as well.

Shikamaru sent Kakashi a look, and Temari grabbed Gaara and he went along with them.

Baylon pushed away from the people she used to call parents, " Your dead, you shouldn't be here, " She said, she wiped at her tears, and stood, she pulled a kunai handle and on it formed a blade, she ran at Kurako and hit him, he went back, paper flying out from his wound, Nanami raced to him, and looked at her daughter.

" BAYLON! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY THAT AGAIN! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND HE IS YOUR FATHER! " Nanami screeched.

Baylon kept wiping at the tears in her eyes, " Never, my parents are buried, and I'm going to seal you both, my parents are dead, I'm supposed bring them back, Orochimaru made them different. They don't decay, " She said, most was getting blubbered. Her hands were wiping at her face continuously.

Nanami walked calmly to her daughter and pulled her hand from the blade, she took it and made a very familiar ice flower, it was a duchess rose. Baylon glanced up and held the flower, " Momma? " She asked.

" Its me. My baby girl, " Nanami cried.

Kurako smiled at the exchange, and walked over, " Are my girls alright? " He asked.

The two women nodded, " Yeah, dad. I'm sorry about the chest thing, " Baylon said.

" I'll live. But I'd rather have my real age then this young version. I lived a good life, I want to show it as well, " He said.

But all turned bad when Nanami shoved a cold sword blade through Baylon, she looked up and saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. She then looked down and watched her father try and stop his kunai, but it entered her chest and Baylon cried out, but she heard, " Seal us, Please ," from both of them.

" I will, this war is worth more then seeing you two die again, " She says.


	14. Chapter 14

_What a day of fighting and seeing family. So we'll see Baylon put her fight in and seal them._

 _* She thinks Harshly of them *_

Baylon heard what they had said, and nodded, she pulled the blade and kunai from her body. She stood up, her parents get in a fighting stance, Nanami's face shows she horrified by what she had done. Even after what she said, of course.

Kurako looked shocked and then Baylon looked at the two, " It was Kabuto. He took control. He thought he could kill me. But he forgets I could beat his scrawny ass any chance I got, still the same, " She said. Her eyes were glazed over a navy blue, and her hands had bloody daggers on them.

Kurako and Nanami glanced at her, both showed slight fear, that is until her eyes flashed gold, a evil grin swarmed her face, " Time to seal you, " She said.

" Baylon? Is that you? " Nanami asked. She shook her head no and took off at high speed, what came next was paper flying and the two flew to the ground.

And then, Baylon slashed at their chests, her eyes no longer blue, but gold. She was grinning evilly and insanely laughing. Nanami and Kurako were shocked to say the least. Their beautiful, smart, and brave daughter was this monster behind it all. Kurako blamed himself. His daughter would have never been this if he hadn't sealed the monster in her. The monster turned her into a beast, it scared so many people. She had become hated among those from their family in the Land of Iron.

Empathy was something important in Baylon's life, she felt this from Kurako, her father, and she cried, gold tears streamed down her face. She looked at the two beneath her, eyes were fading back into navy blue, and then the two were loose of the jutsu on them. They hugged her, she looked at them, and smiled a small bit, " I'm sorry..." Kurako said, his hand ran over her cheek, wiping the tears away. Nanami as well wiped the tears away.

" My baby girl is hurting and its my fault, " She said, tears formed in her eyes. Baylon raised her hands, claws and all, and wiped the tears away. Kurako watched and Baylon saw his tears as well, wiping them away, like she did to her mother.

" My girls, " He said. A scythe came up and it wrapped around her neck, Kurako looked up in shock, Nanami as well. Baylon's claws disappeared and she pulled a scroll, she summoned her scythe and yanked whoever was behind her to in front and glared, she saw her brother and his eyes.

She stood up, she held her scythe and she watched as he stood, " Well, well, well, your actually fucking trying to be scary finally, " He laughed.

She growled and ran at him, Kurako and Nanami watched their children fight. Baylon as soon as she had him down again ran over to them, " I'm going to seal you quickly and face off with him, " She says, her voice was soft, and she quickly sealed them in ice, they could see, but their hands, and legs were enclosed in ice chains pulled tight.

He stood back up, then charged her, she glanced up and laughed, " That all you got? " She taunted.

She ran at him and she grinned, her scythe in hand. She bit her thumb and summoned her spider, he walked her over Hidan and she tied his webbing around her waist, and she swung around aiming her scythe for him she sliced at his arms, and his chest, but he reformed. Finally, she cut the webbing and swung on him, her scythe and bladed right hand slashed at him.

He covered his face, and she got all his arm paper to fly away, she cut his face and then grabbed a seal from her pouch, he growled and tried to stop her. She screamed at him her eyes glowing gold, " Hidan! YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! HOW THE FUCK AM I RELATED YOU? JUST ARE YOU REALLY THE OLDER BROTHER I LOOKED UP TO?WHERE IS HE, HUH? I WANT HIM BACK! BUT PLEASE TELL ME HOW IS IT YOU THINK I WON'T ATTEMPT TO KILL YOU AFTER ALL YOU DID! YOU KILLED ASUMA! HE WAS A FRIEND! HOW?! I REALLY SHOULD FUCK YOU UP RIGHT FUCKING HERE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW! " She screamed and then she punched him in the face, and waited for him to scream back, waited to hear the sickening crack of his nose like usual.

But it never came. With every punch to his face, she wanted to curl up and die, because Hidan wasn't reacting like he usually did.

" Snow Flake, I'm not stupid. I know you. But make sure you don't hurt anymore. Even if its to save a life. Sasuke is going to fight, " He tells her.

She glares and seals him in an ice block. " I don't even care, " She mutters.

She holds her breathe and leans back, " Not anymore anyway. "

Kurako and Nanami glanced at her, and Souji laughs from the inside. He finally says something, _" I wonder? Are you trying to tell me you hate being bound on the inside by my chains. Cause I love watching you squirm and cry. Your_ _tears are my favorite part. I love them so much. Their just as cold as you are in the heart. Especially when you do use the water works. I made you that way. "_

She cries a loud sob and holds her self around the waist, thinking she was falling apart. Her mind was filled with the worst she had gone through.

 _' She saw it, the man she and her team were sent to kill and get info from him. She was the one sent to do the job_ _, Jewls was to young and Juri wasn't the man's type. She looked at him through her lashes, " Can I help you sir? " She asked._

 _He glanced at her and smirked, " Well, sugar_ _plum, I'm sure you can handle it, but you look young, " He said, his smirk growing, when she blushed._

 _" I'm just short and quite small for my age. I'm 21. " She lied smoothly, her eyes making her the look she had to use. Ever since she found out she could change her features, she did it every chance she got. She had the look of a 21 year old, but she looked rather small still. Her eyes were glowing blue with her use of chakra, and her hair was a midnight black, it looked blue in some light_ _._

 _He pulled her from her seat and to a room_ _he was staying in. She closed her eyes and she opened them again, she looked up at him and said, " Its my first so please be gentle, " The man nodded._

 _~ After it ~_

 _She got what she was after and at the cost of her purity. Heru looked at her, afraid for her to snap and Jewls cried in Juri's arms, Baylon tossed the scroll at Heru and fell to her knees, she was silently crying, but the tears she so desperately wanted to get out wouldn't come out._

 _Heru walked over to her and hugged her, she was his friend's daughter, he would rather die then let her feel like a whore, like she did. Baylon watched and felt herself scream. She was screaming and crying, no tears, but she was. Her face was red and Heru held her, he felt horrible about all of this. But she had failed the mission in the end because the intel was not enough. '_

" WHY IS IT YOU LIKE TO TORMENT ME SOUJI?! I CAN'T HELP CHIZURU DIDN'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU THOUGHT! I'M NOT HER! I'M MYSELF AND I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! THE ONLY GOOD YOU BRING IS MY ABILITY TO DO WHAT I DO! I'M AN ASSASSIN AND NINJA BECAUSE OF YOU!...but you hurt me any chance you get, why? " She cried out, but near the end, she softened her voice. It was very odd.

No one had seen her, or so she hoped. She could feel her parents worry and their sadness. Since her parents were not sealed like most were, they escaped the ice prison.

Nanami walked behind her and held a blade to Baylon again, but when it entered, Baylon didn't care. Kurako held his kunai and pressed it to her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. Just let the blades pierce her skin. She on the inside though was screaming, her eyes were watering. Souji was still controlling her body. Her whole inside was screaming, she wanted to be free. A Sealing Corp. member saw this and waited for the sign.

Finally, when Souji let her body free, she muttered, " Seal them. "

The man nodded, but then he backed away, and ran from them. He saw something that scared him.

She looked down and saw her blood, the two with the weapons looked at each other, and felt tears form in their eyes. Baylon put her hand to the blood splotched cloth over her skin. She held it close and a green light was immediately glowing. She held it til she didn't feel blood seep from the wound. She stood up on wobbling feet and her hands formed bloody claws, she pushed them away and she took off on the two before they could get back up and clawed at them, in her heart she knew that these two weren't her real, flesh and blood, parents. Just an imitation. She couldn't hold back her tears, she let them fall and then finally the words she was not expecting to come out, were spoken.

" We'll have no regrets, and then when we awake again, we can help more then you can ever realize. We are truly sorry for the burden upon your shoulders, " Kurako had said the words, Nanami just watched as the two of them were fading into dust, Baylon blinked and watched. Paper flew across the sky and she watched her parents leave her life once again.

She fell back, her chakra was almost gone and Souji was just getting started on torturing her.

 _' In her head she felt the chains wrap around her once again, the tighter they got the weaker she became. " I'm going to get you caught, let the one you call Madara ,or Tobi, use you. Make you kill and murder those close to you. Wait until you fight Sasuke, he'll feel so betrayed by you. His blood is on your hands, as well as Itachi's. I'll make you kill, " He said, murderous intent lining each word and she didn't think he could get worse._

 _She whimpered as the chains tightened and then it hit her, she went forward. A chain connected to_ _her back and it left large gash. Her eyes closed and she felt tears run down her face. She had never been so in pain. It hurt more then the sealing._

 _" please...stop..." She muttered. Her hair swished into her face, it looked pink and she almost wanted to rip it out of her head. She cried more, tears were hitting her open wounds, the few she hadn't closed anyway. The sting was nothing compared_ _to anything, her face was getting pale. blood was oozing from her back, Souji again hit her back with the chain. She went forward again and blood started trailing._

 _He walked around to face her, " I'll never stop. Not until the day you die because I killed you, " He said._ _She glanced at him and saw him, he wasn't like before when he was with her, he had white hair and gold eyes, black and white wings were on his back. Swords as well adorned his back, he could kill her with them, but he was holding off. He wanted to see her suffer more. He kept at slashing her back, making sure that it was only enough to make her bleed and whimper, or even scream if he could. He could do some much because the more she bleed the closer she was to her death, the more she became sick with TB. He wanted her to perish, to die a slow_ _painful death, and he knew he would cause it, if he could._

 _No matter what happened though, he wasn't going to let her free_ _. '_

Souji was finally in control of her and he stood, all his chakra making her torment on the inside worse. He ran away from all that there and he went to find a way to make her cry and scream for him to stop. He found the Tobi/Madara man, and let himself be used.

Naruto saw it, he felt that is wasn't Baylon.

" Baylon! I thought you were better then to let him have control, " Naruto muttered. He wanted to cry as he watched his friend be used for war.

Madara/Tobi laughed and chains warped themselves around her body, a glint in her eyes told Naruto she was going to be fighting against something bigger then this war. He saw her eyes and noticed she wasn't herself.

 _' On the inside she was pulling as hard as she could, her strength wasn't much, but she was doing it. She wanted free. She wanted to break Souji like he did to her. She wanted to get back at him. Her mind was doing all it could with fighting him off without any chakra at her disposal. She then finally got a say, " Souji...please...Naruto needs me... if anything Chizuru maybe reanimated and if not then you can actually take me as your_ _slave. She is something you can't live without. I'll try and find her for you. Just let me free, " She said. She had tears running down her face and she didn't feel as though she had to, but it was something that should be done. She closed her eyes, letting her remaining chakra be used for finding her._

 _" I found her, she's with her brothers and her husband, " She whispers. She didn't want to see his face as he heard her._

 _Souji smashed a chain into the ground, making Baylon jump, " SHE'S WITH THAT MAN!? WHY? I'M JUST AS GOOD AS HIM! " Souji had yelled. Baylon jumped again as he did._

 _" I'll take us there, but don't hurt me. please? " She had asked in a quite voice._

 _Souji nodded and gave her control once again, and when he did, she glared and turned to look at him. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and a dark red flame blared in her hand, " Souji you've taken my life, screwed me over so many times its not even funny any more. You have even made my life hell on earth. Its my time now to take back all the things you stole from me, I HATE YOU! I THINK HARSHLY OF THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!" She said, a familiar glint entered_ _her eyes and then he saw it._

 _The look of hatred Chizuru gave him all those years ago. He felt his heart shatter once again, and she took advantage of that, she took the chains and linked them to the walls, making him stand up as he was on his knees, watching. She pu_ _lled him up, made him stand on his toes, she forced him to link his chains on his neck. He watched_ _h_ _imself be imprisoned again. Just like Chizuru did. '_

Baylon finally freed herself of the masked man's chains and looked up at him, but when her looked at her, saw the strength she held, and then he heard something be said...


	15. Chapter 15

_More war and tears. Maybe saving lives._

 _{ What's a Day of Lose You Ask? }_

" I won't let you kill or use me..."...

..." Even if my dying breath is against you..."...

..." I will not die...Not for you, or your binding chains. "

It was all said with a out of breathe voice that had more of the girlishness that Naruto knew only Baylon could have. He watched as she as took off in the woods, she had felt a chakra only she could have felt, such a presence she couldn't forget.

She stopped half way and made her back to Naruto, " Sorry, about that Naruto. I felt something and, well I realize he can handle it by himself. I'm here to help you, " She said. She smiled and glanced at Kakashi and Guy, she nodded and stood back near them.

Kakashi saw all the blood on her. " Your bleeding, " He stated, waiting for her to do something about it.

She shook her head and looking down at herself, " Yes, I know, and its just because I let myself get swooped up by my emotions. I'll live compared to what that man is going to have done to him, " She said, as the wounds healed slowly. She waited for Naruto give her an order or command.

Baylon stood still, then she glanced at Naruto, " What are we going to do Naruto? " She asked, her hair was swaying in the wind. Naruto noticed that is was a lot shorter now.

" Well, so far the re-animations have disappeared and found out the masked man was Obito Uchiha and I want you to do this for me. Find Sasuke. He helped get rid of the jutsu, along with Itachi. I know how you feel about all the two do, so go find them and help those you care for, " He says, smiling making her smile. He hadn't seen a smile that was so real.

She nodded, and hugged him, " Thank you Naruto, " she looked back and waved at him as she ran into the forest to find Sasuke. Just as Naruto asked. She felt her heart literally jump a beat as she ran, Orochimaru was back.

She stopped running to feel the chakra around her. It just didn't feel right. Orochimaru's chakra felt weak, but she ran as fast as she could to see Sasuke asking Orochimaru to bring 'them' back. She understood who that meant. Sasuke wanted to ask the Hokage of the Leaf something.

Her mind was yelling she should run away and never come back, abandon all she had left. It was one of her biggest fears and weaknesses. She was in totally shock. She could feel the movements and she could hear them. She thinks back to her past, and focuses on that for the moment. IN the background she heard Naruto, Guy, and Kakashi fighting.

 _* Well so, after asking and wondering about something on the subject, I am currently watching_ _Naruto's_ _episodes and trying to catch up. I have gotten as far as the whole Kakashi series skip, And I'm doing a little skip into the past of Baylon cause hardly anyone knows what she did, beside her mission of losing feelings, and I want you all to see that, so enjoy that until I can come up with anything better sorry for this long and stupid A/N *_

 _' Baylon was brought to this school to help her, she graduated the ninja academy and she hadn't seen Itachi. She looked at a man wearing a black cloak and he nodded his head to her, " I'm_ _Heru_ _Chukchi, I will be you sensei from this day forward. That is until you become a full fledged assassin. " He says, making her smile a small sweet smile._

 _" I'm Baylon Choshin. Its an honor to meet you, " She said, her face growing brighter._

 _Of course in this time, she saw a young girl, about her own age, maybe younger. She was shorter then herself, but looked super young. Then in sight came a young boy, a bit older then the two girls._

 _" These two will be your new team. Demon and Jewls, "_ _Heru_ _tells her. She nodded as he spoke to her. The two young children waved at her. She waved at them and then she turned away._

 _Heru_ _nodded to them and they walked away, Baylon walked away to find her room. She wanted nothing more the to ignore him, and her team. She walked and_ _Heru_ _followed her then pointed to a room._

 _She saw him open the door and enter, " It will be your room Baylon. Its a bit small but all new comers get that, " He calls._

 _She enters and sees a room that looks plain, and just dull. She shoves_ _Heru_ _out and closes the door. He sighs and leaves her to her room._

 _She looks around and places her clothing in the closet and she continues to do this til she is done. Her eyes wonder down to her book and she starts to write. Her head lolled to the side and she fell asleep. '_

 _' In the days leading to her graduation, she was given a choice. Give up her assassin nature or give up being a woman,_ _whole-heartily_ _having no way of giving birth. But it wasn't as most saw it, she had deserved this, she had down wrong on mission after mission it seemed. She wasn't as good as it was shown._

 _She wouldn't want either. She wanted this skill in life as long as she had been alive. She also wanted to bear the children of her one love._

 _She was sent home to decide and the choice would be obvious if she hadn't wanted the opposite of what they were._

 _Her arrival was expected, but she soon entered as quietly as she could. She walked in on her father's body being subject to an experiment. She saw the same to her mother. She raced over to them, she was angry. She pushed the two men away from her parents, and started getting angry._

 _" MOTHER! FATHER! ANSWER ME PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! " She screamed, but then she whispered, " you promised to live happily with me, " She felt a hand slide into her own and saw her father and other smile at her gently._

 _She saw the man clear as day, Orochimaru and his subordinate,_ _Kabuto_ _. She watched in agony as her once happy parents died. Slowly. Painfully._

 _She stood up and went to attack, her skills surpassing_ _Kabuto's_ _. She speed past him and formed a ice_ _kunai_ _and went for the kill. She stopped as she got to his neck. Feeling herself falling. She watched as his snake like tongue slithered out and took taste of her._

 _" If only Sasuke was as good tasting as you were, " He had said._

 _She fell into darkness, it brought nightmares, terrors of the night she had just witnessed. '_

 _' Baylon had just been introduced into her squad as an_ _S-rank_ _assassin. She pulled on her black kimono and her knee high black_ _boot-sandals_ _. She walked over and found a rubber band and pulled her hair up, she looked in a mirror._

 _Her reflection showed a very tall, slim yet leanly-muscled woman, long white hair hanging behind her back, and in her face, longingly framing her face, and eyes that were cold. Hardened by the fear of losing more then what she had. As well as losing her feelings, as a failure to choose between her two fates._

 _A knock rung out in her room, as small as it may be, she took a quick once over and saw all the things she would send back to her home in the Sand Village. Gaara had requested she be over watch of him._

 _She answered the door and bowed in a slight and the man pushed past her, she took that as a sign he wanted her to move. She saw his clothing, " Your from_ _Suna_ _, aren't you? " She asked, looking him over._

 _A masked face turned to her and she blinked, her face grew a frown and a green vest entered her line of sight, " No, but it concerns your parents corpses, " He said, his white hair standing out and her eyes narrowed._

 _" Is that so? Well what might be wrong? " She asked, her tone showing no emotion and her features were stone cold, a frown and no other expression showing or prominent in her eyes._

 _The man looked her in the eyes, " I'm Kakashi_ _Hatake_ _and I was the one to watch over their bodies for you, and someone took some kind of sign to be using a forbidden_ _jutsu,_ _" He said, she looked at him and nodded._

 _" Yes, I heard of that jutsu. Well, thank you for your time, I must go and see to my mission. Good day to you. " She said, walking out. He followed after her and stopped her._

 _" I know your guarding Gaara of the Sand, but please hear me out, " He asked, or well stated more or less._

 _She turned and looked at him, " Fine, hurry, " She says, tapping her foot in impatience._

 _" Alright, they took a cut of their hair, I know it was a dishonor to cut your hair in your clan. Your fathers was to look even, and your mother made to look short, " He said, rushing to get it all out and it make sense._

 _She nodded and asked, " Don't ever speak of it, even if someone begged, please? The honor of the family resides in me, and still in my father, " She spoke no tone, but it was a very large request._

 _" Of course_ _Baylon-hime_ _. " Kakashi said. His head nodding as he said it._

 _She smiled, a very small smile, and walked away, leaving him there alone. He watched her walk away. Hair swaying as she did._

 _Her steps were fast and well paced. She was almost jogging._

 _Gaara watched as his friend, Baylon, speed walked up to him and bowed her apology. He pulled her up and hugged her, making her feel awkward. She pushed away and smiled at him, a very small one as before._

 _" Are you ready to work for me and my siblings? " He asks._

 _She nods and looks behind him at_ _Temari_ _and_ _Kankura_ _._ _Kankura_ _was working a puppet and a chill runs down her back as she saw the puppet._

 _Temari_ _sees that, Baylon looks down and says, " I'll have all my things sent to my resident in the Sand Village. As long as nothing gets in the way, " She stands away from them._

 _Kakashi walks past them, and nods his respect to them. Baylon nods back, and the Sand siblings wave and say ' good bye '. He waves and then pulls his book out and makes Baylon sigh. '_

 _' After weeks of working for the siblings and such, she would smile. She hadn't smiled in so long. Gaara would say, " A smile makes you look better. "_

 _Temari_ _would laugh and ruffle her hair, " I can't believe you actually smile. I looks better on you! "_

 _Kankuro_ _would chuckle and wave, " Gaara and_ _Temari_ _are right. A smile looks good on ya. "_

 _She would blink and feel her face._

 _Gaara walked up to her and smiled, " You know, I heard you were once kind and generous. When did that change? " He asked,_

 _She glared and said, " I haven't been the same since I lost my feelings, " Her voice was tight and he could hear her pain seep through the words._

 _He nodded and patted her head. She was glaring at him and then spotted an assassin. She was cautious and cared for nothing but protecting the_ _Kazekage_ _and his siblings._

 _She_ _waited for her sense of them_ _to kick_ _in_ _as she readied an ice kunai to attack with._

 _She felt her head lull backward and Gaara caught her as soon as he saw her drop. He felt for her._

 _Temari_ _looked at her in shock. Baylon took a poisoned_ _senbon_ _to her body for her._ _Temari_ _took the task of carrying her back with them._

 _The idea of Baylon being a guard was forgotten as the three siblings were starting to care for her. '_

 _' All eyes in the office were on her. Baylon stood before Lady_ _Tsundae_ _and her secretary_ _._

 _" All I need is you go on a job for me,"_ _Tsundae_ _said, handing her papers the would explain the whole mission she would be going on._

 _Baylon nodded and went skimming the folder. Her white as snow eyes skimmed the papers and then she sighed seeing that she was to find the missing love of her life. " What's a day of you ask? Well its nothing more then a pain. " She muttered thinking over a question she was asked before this mission. '_


	16. Chapter 16

_So this chapter takes a turn! it will include the death of Neji, but also the bringing back of him. Because we all love him. ( Or well I do. ) And I could hardly handle his death, my tears are still to this day spilling. I am crying and smiling thinking of him up in heaven. Watching his beautiful niece and nephew._

 ** _*Finding a Cause*_**

Baylon finally heard a call, and it had been from Neji. She could hardly make out what he was saying.

But as she ran, she saw it. She watched her closest and dearest friend get hit in the back. She saw the blood gush and oz out. She didn't want this. She took a stop in front of them.

She heard him say quietly, " No... I'm already... Naruto. Hinata-sama is willing... to die for you... That's why... your life... is not only one... Apparently my life too... was... one... of... yours... "

She dropped to her knees, she heard Naruto and Hinata both gasps and start talking.

" Because... you told me... that I'm a genius... " She watched as the sign on his head vanished. She felt her self lose tears at a rapid pace. She looked at Hinata and watched her cry.

She crawled her way over to him, she laid her head on his chest, " Neji, you were my dearest and closest friend. Why? You had a life planned after the war, " She cried.

She instinctively ran her hand through his long hair. " I won't let you die on me. I need you there in my life, " She whispered. Naruto watched her and wiped at his face. She pulled out all the sticks and branches in his body, and she flipped him on his back.

Her hands started to form seals that she shouldn't have, and then in a moment of light, her palms were glowing and against his chest. She felt his heart jump and her hand started to pulse alongside his heart. She watched as his eyes fluttered gently along with his breathing coming quietly.

Hinata had started to say something behind her, she listened. She wanted the words to mean more then what they already did.

She pulled away, she then proceeded to start healing him, " Neji? Can you hear me? " She whisper/asked.

Naruto stood drawing Baylon's attention. She watched and waited for him to do something.

" I can... but its hard to breathe... " He rasped. She nodded and placed her hands over his compressed lungs and the green glow grew darker. She smiled and gently placed his hand in her own.

Her mind wandered to how Shikamaru was and how Neji's teammates were.

Lee and Tenten came running over. Naruto had started his run in giving what looked to be his chakra out as protection.

She stepped away and Neji stood with her, a little unbalanced, but he stood beside her. She was happy to help the one she held close.

Neji was soon covered in the red chakra and Baylon looked at Naruto, " I must go and face this and I will return. Soon. I will drag the Uchiha we need to help, " She says, a smile forming, a true one.

Naruto nodded, seeing her eyes glitter he smiled at her and let her leave. She saved someone they all held dear.

She took off full force and ran for the chakra she felt to be Orochimaru's. Her mind landed on something she couldn't help but think," I will always feel grateful for you all. "

She had ran all the way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She took a glance around and roamed roofs looking. She hide her chakra and saw Sasuke. Her eyes gleamed at seeing him, but she covered her self in the cloak of silence. She even hid herself from all that occurred.

She followed them and hid away. She waited and shivered feeling something give her a lick.

She watched from a distance until she got to watching what was happening. She watched carefully and Orochimaru knew of her presence. She waited and then got behind Sasuke with Orochimaru's help.

Once behind him, she took a kunai formed in ice and placed it to his neck. Jugo and Suigetsu were surprised by her speed, but Minato saw her, as well as the other Hokage.

Sasuke did not.

She smiled and heard Orochimaru chuckle. She waved with her left hand and blinked. She could massive chakra. Her smiled widened knowing Naruto did this to help Sasuke.

Hashirama saw a resemblance in her white hair and blue flashing gold eyes. Tobirama as well.

The Third Hokage had smiled at the girl and nodded his head to her. Minato saw her and waved.

" Well, Sasuke? Have you been lonely? Or do you feel abandoned? " She asked, being kind of a pain to him, but still yet being playful.

He looked at her and glared, his sharingan glaring red, " Baylon do I ever feel these kinds of things? " He asked.

" Yes! Of course! Deep in that cold and isolated heart of yours. You love me don't you? I heard your words the day you killed Danzo. " She said, a pout forming on her face, she walked around him and when she did her eyes showed amusement and passion, but her attitude was quite playful.

She wasn't wearing her flak jacket or war clothing, she wore a black and silver kimono. It went her lower thighs and her spandex went to knees. Her fan necklace hanging low on her neck. As well as her snowflake charm. She had pulled her hair down and it flowed behind her, hitting right at her shoulder blades. Sasuke watched the woman he loved walk around in an outfit that was not meant for this moment.

" BAYLON CHOSHIN! " Sasuke yelled.

She rolled her eyes, throwing a senbon. Sasuke caught the senbon and glared at her. Hashirama saw her accuracy and smirked.

" Your a Choshin? So you know of Chizuru Choshin? " Tobirama and Hashirama asked in sync.

She nodded, her eyes glazing over. " Of course! She is my ancestor. I am of direct link to her. I love the story she wrote of you two and how you were-" She cut herself off. She didn't want to bring it up.

Hashirama saw her stop, Tobirama did as well. Minato wondered what she was going to say. Hiruzen watched her curiously. Her mouth was shut tight and Orochimaru grinned. " Uh, sorry. The people of the clan that have Souji sealed in them are allowed to read her story. I have read it multiple times. She spoke highly of her brothers. And I know how she felt in her dying moments. Like Hell on Earth. " She said.

Hashirama nodded seeing this, Tobirama just glared and Baylon didn't even flinch.

She walked around and ran a hand through Minato's hair, " Wow, your Naruto's dad? " She asks in fake awe. His hair was just like Naruto's.

He turned a red color and smiled, " Yeah, I guess so. "

" Ah! That's it! Sasuke! I want you help me protect Naruto and everyone else. Neji almost died and Sakura as well. " She says, a grin forming. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

" I will never help that bitch. Or Sakura as you called her. " He says. She laughs and then throws him a look. The look said, ' you-will-or-your-as-good-as-dead '.

She nods and smiles. She walks over to him and holds on to him, her smile growing. Sasuke nods to the Hokages and they continue on, " If you will can you continue, in your own words of course, " He says, making Baylon smile even more.

Hashirama starts speaking, Baylon listens and nods along with it, seeing the similarity in his story and his sister's, but she kept comparing his to her's.

As they finished with everything, Orochimaru had walked out and Jugo had followed. Sasuke walked out with Baylon and they retrieved Karin, and Baylon made sure to keep Karin at a distance from Sasuke. Baylon made it known that he was her's.

 _~ Time Skip ~_

All the Hokage arrive at the scene of where the ten-tails is fighting, Sasuke and Baylon are behind them on a cliff watching, and it seems odd.

 _( A/N You have to have watched some of the episodes to know what I'm saying here. I just watched episodes and don't want to type the long dialogue the Hokage and others say. )_

Naruto smiles and then says to his father, " I know, Baylon promised us he would help. If not she would handle him. "

As the war wages on, Sasuke jumps down, and Sakura and the many other are questioning him. He goes and says that he wants to be Hokage.

Baylon from the cliff watches, laughing as she sees the reactions of the others, " Orochimaru? Can you do me a favor and bring _her_ back? " She asks. Orochimaru nods and goes to find what he needs.

She awaits and smiles looking at all the fighting, she watches as the original team 7 appears and goes to fight. She sighs and senses a dark presence among the group.

She watches as the other groups appear. Her smile widens at the sight. She felt the amassed strength they all held.

Her standing took Sasuke's attention and she waved and blew him a kiss. " I love you, my dearest, " She whispered.

She walked away after that. She was waving as she did so. Naruto saw that and sighed.

Orochimaru walked her away and showed her the one person who could understand her. Among the many fighting Hashirama and Tobirama felt her chakra. Strong, but the body she held was weak.

Chizuru quirked a brow at the young girl. She looked almost like herself, but was a bit different.

Baylon felt the presence of her one true love and saw that all of team 7 had summoned. The Three-Way Deadlock. She felt they could be the next Sannin. Her hands wrapped around her own waist and she held her sides. A pain shot through her. She was worried that maybe Sasuke may not love her anymore and felt her heart shatter a small bit.

Chizuru saw this and knew what was happening, " Souji is making you feel this, don't let him. It will only hurt you. Who ever you love probably loves you as much as you do them, " She said in soft kind voice.

Baylon could only nod, but she toppled over. Chizuru rushed to her side and Orochimaru left them to whatever Baylon had in mind.

" Why is he so horrible and arrogant? " Baylon asked, her heart crushing even more.

Chizuru could only pet her head and say, " He is that way because he is. Its in his nature, he was only nice to me because he loved me in a manner of some sort. "

" It makes sense, " She said, a pained expression staining her face. Her clothing looked familiar to Chizuru, almost like her own. Even if the kimono was a bit shorter then one she would wear.

Chizuru held onto the younger girl, and smiled, she saw the book in the pouch and took it, " You have read the words I wrote in the time I held Souji. It must have been very amazing to hear this but I only wrote this because I felt like some one would need it. Most of it was true though, " She said as she flipped through the book, looking over her many thoughts that she herself had written. Holding the young girl closer she smiled and tried helping alleviate the pain.

" Yeah I read that book a lot. It makes my life a little easier. But I have never been in so much pain from him before so I don't think it will help me now, " Baylon spoke quietly. Her voice was soft and more quiet.

Chizuru smiled and thought back to her days when she was alive, her daughter was the same as her, " You know, you remind me of my daughter. And she reminded me of myself, " She said, her hand was petting Baylon's hair as she had her head in her lap. Baylon still held her arms around her waist as she was still feeling the pain of Souji.

" Yeah, I'm told that I'm quite like you and my great-grandmother, " She says, a smile on her face. Her white eyes filled with tears. She was with her true family, and was enjoying it. Not like when she was in the Land of Iron, being pressured into things like being heir to the clan, or well heiress in her case.

The older of the two woman continued with her petting, and smiled wider, " I never knew I would have a great-great-granddaughter like you. You have a wonderful amount of chakra and even without Souji's your chakra is strong. It was just like my own. I would assume your a true Choshin. Samurai through and through. But here you are, in the war with shinobi, and making family proud, " She said, her voice was like her mother's. Warm and healing.

" Your right. I was shocked by the out come of myself becoming anything in this life. If it hadn't been for Souji, I wouldn't have become anything. I had a weak constitution before I had Souji sealed in me, " She said, and her voice had become more quite and peaceful.

The brunette, Chizuru, had been smiling and noticed her voice change to a different tone. She kept petting Baylon's head and make the girl feel more at home with herself.

" I think I found my cause to fight Chizuru, " She said, smiling gently.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AH-HA_ _! I have finally watched some of the Naruto Movies and_ _The Last_ _was Probably my favorite. Only because Hinata is just to sweet and Naruto is perfect for her. He encourages her to do better and if a guy does that he is perfect. But in that movie time, two years after the war, Baylon would be pregnant, she is not going to have just one child. She is going to have 3! All of Uchiha blood. And I could never see Sakura as Sasuke's wife. She's to violent. Also as I said before in some of the chapters before this one, Sarada will be Baylon's child instead of Sakura's. I am going to violently kill_ _Sakura_ _off to. But I do not hate_ _Sakura_ _, I love her, she is awesome. She is well made and just had the strength I wish I had. Just not with_ _Sasuke_ _. So No bashing and/or flaming this chapter for how I kill her. I see her going bad so its going to happen. But its not in this chapter thankfully._ _Also an image what she should look like crying. Sasuke is in her eyes. I learned how to do that in an app, and it was cool. So yeah. A small image of Sasuke is in her eyes._**

 ** _{ How it should Be }_**

As Baylon watched from her laying spot, Chizuru continued to run her hand through Baylon's long hair. Baylon considering going down and helping but in fear of losing control she didn't. She watched Naruto and Sasuke continue on and even she was shocked to see what she had.

Obito had become a jinjuriki for the ten-tails, and Baylon could feel all the chakra that was being communicated. She could feel everything around her. The emotions were coming in like a flood gate had been broken. Anger, Fear, and Pain.

She gasped and held her chest. She watched as the War continued and she wanted it to end faster. She saw standing waiting for what happened.

Chizuru watched her brothers and the others fight. She wished to help but she didn't want to interrupt them. She saw the younger of the many, Sasuke and Naruto, create a spinning wheel of wind and the infinite burning flames. She also watched as a young Hyuuga girl and a pinked haired girl start speaking and looking at the young men.

" Is one of the younger men your love? " Chizuru asked.

Baylon nodded, her hand pointing out to the black haired man, " Its Sasuke Uchiha, " She started, a tone of sadness to her voice, " He is fighting for what he wants while I am sick and pretty much dying, not able to do what I want," She finished and started coughing, blood splattered on her hand as she coughed. She could feel a darkness pull her in.

Chizuru saw this and held her, close like she did the day her daughter took in Souji. She watched as the the young Blonde continued and fought the ten-tails with her dearest twin.

As the fight continued, Baylon was still trying to stop her coughing. She felt the darkness pull her in deeper, and it made her heart sink that even though she knew Sasuke loved her. She could feel pain radiate from her chest. She opened her eyes slightly to watch the fighting.

Her eyes drifted to Naruto and Minato, fighting along side each other. She felt the chakra of the nine-tails grow, the parts finally coming back together. Her face grew into a smile, which grew wider the more she saw. The father and son were fighting for one goal. To protect everyone. Even if one nine-tails was darker then the other, they were once one.

The glow of red eclipsed the battle field, both women saw the deliberation and waited for something to happen. Baylon felt her life slipping.

Tobirama glanced up and over at the two, he saw this and watched his sister's descendant in her final moments. Or what he thought to be her final moments.

Baylon waved gently, " I rea-really d-do lo-lo-love him. Te-tell him fo-for m-me, " She stuttered. She could feel the darkness and she feel a slight tinge sadness enter her, but it wasn't her own. It was... Sasuke's.

Her white eyes glittered with tears as she saw him, he looked at her gently, and she saw a true smile grace his face. " I love you, " He mouthed to her. Even though there was such a distance between them, he would tell her that. Her face lite up, but the darkness had already consumed her.

Baylon felt herself laugh when she felt the last few emotions of her friends. She then heard in quite loving voice, " Your friend, the blonde, is a bigger idiot then my eldest brother. But he will become a great Hokage. "

Her eyes, half way closed, saw Naruto and Minato getting ready to fight. Both in Sage Mode and wearing the chakra of the nine-tails.

She watches with them and silently cheers them on, she then feels a large pull. Her eyes close even more and she feels her breathing come slower and slower. Her eyes finally landed on Sasuke and Naruto fighting, together.

A small drop of blood runs down her lips and she felt her body go limp. Her body stilled and in that moment, everyone felt a lose of her chakra. Death had won the battle with her.

 _' In a dark and cold place,_ _Baylon_ _was laid on the ground. In a puddle of something. She opened her eyes and looked around._

 _She saw in that darkness a body standing and staring out into a large expanse of light. " What is it you desire more then your own life? " The body asked, it sounded masculine._

 _" I won't answer unless I know your name, " She spoke proudly._

 _The man chuckled and looked at her, " You should know me. I have been with you for the many years, " He said, in an all to familiar voice._

 _"_ _Souji_ _? Is that you? " She asked, in fear._

 _He glanced back at her, as he had moved to let her see what was in the light, " Yes, It is me. But I have no reason to harm you. Seeing_ _Chizuru_ _made me realize I had done the wrong thing by tormenting her and her descendants, " He says, but he continues, " Come over and look as this, you will appreciate it like most do, " He beckons her over._

 _' - She slowly walks over and glances around in the light, covering her eyes in momentary blindness, " I-i- Its my childhood. Why am I seeing this? " She asks. She sees herself smiling and holding on to_ _Hidan_ _as he gently spins her in the air._

 _The day that happened was the day he had become a full fledged ninja. It was also the day he left home, and_ _Souji_ _was sealed in her. - '_

 _" This moment was captured by your grandmother. She always loved watching you two grow up, " He spoke quietly, but even for them both, he was being nicer then he had ever been._

 _She nodded and then saw a light flash once again, " Ah,_ _its-_ _I don't know. I don't remember this, do you,_ _Souji_ _? " She asked._

 _" Yes, I do. It was the village I destroyed while in control of your body for the first time. It was the first time in ages I had killed something, I hadn't felt so alive in years til that moment, " He said, nodding his head._

 _She then thought back, another light flashing, " Is that when I... " She trailed off_

 _' - I_ _t was the moment she had actually kissed_ _Sasuke_ _,_ _her's_ _and his first kiss. It was in their youth. - '_

 _" My life's flashing before my eyes isn't it. I'm going to die before_ _Sasuke_ _can finally pull through on his promise. It honestly makes me wanna cry knowing I won't become a mother and raise our children like I wanted to be raised. With no worries of war or pain. With no tension of who has to hold you in their life, " She said, tears slipping down her face as she sees another memory flash in front of her._

 _' - In the memory, snow was falling. Baylon was sitting outside. She was in attendance to the Assassin Academy as of this time. She was knitting what looked like a scarf, but she glared and threw it away. She could feel her self grow in frustration and anger._

 _She burned the yarn and smirked, " Stupid wool. "_

 _Her eyes were trained on the sky after that, and she smiled, " I wonder if he still thinks of me at night. Wishing I came back, " She whispered. Her mind wandered and she could feel a tear slip from her eyes as she started at the moon, in the snowing of the night. - '_

 _She closed her eyes and cried. "_ _Souji_ _, I desire_ _Sasuke_ _to have a life of happiness and be happy with whoever he decides to marry, " She says, her voice no higher then a whisper. Tears still streaming down her face._

 _' - She opened her eyes to see herself, older, and smiling at two young boys, both with stark black hair, but one with black eyes and the other violet. Both seemed enthused by training with her, and_ _Sasuke_ _stood behind her watching them all._

 _The one boy with black eyes smiles and then glares at is brother, " NO! MOM IS TRAINING ME! " He had shouted._

 _The other boy with violet eyes smiled, and said " But_ _Ni-san_ _, you have father's_ _chakra_ _nature. I have mother's. It would make more sense to have mother train me and father train you. "_

 _Baylon looked behind herself and smiled, " I can train you both. Like your father can do the same, " She said, her smile widened and she brushed her long black hair back out of her face. -'_

 _"_ _Souji_ _is my hair supposed to be black? " She asked, glancing at herself._

 _Said man nodded and smiled, " Yes, but as a curse you were born with white hair._ _Hidan_ _was supposed to have blonde hair, " He said._

 _She just nodded and watched on._

 _' - The two young boys went after fighting and training with their parents._

 _Baylon then finally leaned down to her younger son, " I want you to do this just like me," She says. She starts to form hand signs slowly and he follows along with her, then she holds her hand out and forms a ice_ _senbon_ _._

 _He holds his hand to show her what he made, he had, instead of a_ _senbon_ _, formed a_ _kunai_ _. She smiled and picked him up, " GOOD JOB! I'm so proud, " She said._

 _Sasuke_ _had taken their other son to the pier and was showing him the Fire Ball_ _Jutsu_ _. Baylon watched and walked over. -'_

 _Baylon glanced up from the light and said, " Am I still with you in the future memory? " It was phrased as a question but she hadn't seen or felt his presence in the it._

 _" Yes, but I'm allowing you live and be happy and free. I asked you what I did for a reason, but I'll ask again._ _What is it you desire more then your own life? "_

 _She thought about it, but the saw the flashes of her children and_ _Sasuke_ _, " I want, no desire him to never love again. I want him to love only me and find a away to bring me back. Unless I die permanently, " She said. Her voice was quiet and in her eyes, she felt tears well up again and started wiping furiously at them._

 _Souji_ _smiled and walked over to her, " I'm here to keep you alive so I'll make sure this future becomes what you say it is, a memory, " He said, pulling her up from her knees and holding her up._

 _She cried a little more until she just stopped and smiled, her face was a bit red from all the crying and then she asked, " Am I going to fight in this war after I leave this place or am I going to sit along the_ _side-lines_ _once again? "_

 _" I will help you fight and become stronger. I will help you train your future children. I will be the angel I was meant to be. I will see you again only for your wedding. I am giving you your life back. Forgive me for my anger and rage," He says, making her smile even more._

 _After he helped her stand, he grinned and pushed her into a glowing puddle of light. She fell through and watched around her the many things she lived._

 _Many memories of her and her team working, and many times she spied on_ _Sasuke_ _. All of this to her was so familiar she started to cry again, but she was smiling and she felt the happiest she could have ever felt in her entire life. '_

As she opened her eyes, they felt heavy. Chizuru was crying silently over her, holding the young woman close and trying not to get her tears on her.

Baylon smiled a little and wiped them away, " Chizuru... I'm going to live. I'm going to live a life that I should, " She said quietly.

" I was afraid I would have to seal that evil being away again. Did he harm you? " Chizuru asked.

She shook her and smiled, " He actually saved me. He told me that seeing you changed him. And that the next time I see him, it will be my wedding day. I will only need him for that day. And he will let me have my original hair color, " She said, excitement was in the words and Chizuru grinned at her.

" Live this life to the fullest, " She said and her body vanished, slowly and Baylon was soon alone once again.

She turned to see what the war had gone to and she smiled slightly. Sasuke and Naruto were working together.

" This is how it should be, " She muttered, feeling a great happiness in her.


	18. Chapter 18

_A little more about the War and then I'm leaving the subject completely. I really wanna type about the movies set after the War, Such as_ _The Last_ _and_ _Boruto the Movie._ _I really wanna enjoy this and have some kind of fun typing about the children Sasuke and Baylon have together. I have been dying to do this and I honestly just wanna get rid of all the killing I have to do. I have watched over 396 episodes of Naruto ( All Subbed, because Hulu doesn't have all of it dubbed yet, but I'm not gonna complain. ) And I adored most of what I watched. Well, not a big Karin fan, but so what. I have been typing this fic because I love Naruto and enjoy most of the anime beside where Gaara is said dead. I literally went ape shit about that. I threw a temper tantrum about it. And so this chapter I want it to be where Baylon kind of gets involved, but I'm feeling that she won't til Sasuke jabs his hand through Sakura's chest. Then Baylon will maybe join in. But I have to read most of manga to get where I want that at._

 _* Fear and Pain are only of the Mind *_

Baylon watched and smiled at the scene below her, friends working together. Her heart beat in a better tone at this thought. She couldn't help but smile even more. But then everything stopped, the fighting stopped. Baylon collapsed again and soon entered the state she was in not even moments ago.

 _' She stood up and wondered around the room once again, but this time seeing many other things. She saw the memories of the Land of Iron, and even a few from when Neji was helping her train._

 _Her eyes stopped on one that had Souji captivated._

 _It seemed to be him and another person, talking fondly, but what they saying she couldn't hear. The memory was still amazing, it was another man with him. He seemed to be close to Souji. The man had a dark hair and seemed very pleased to be around him. She walked over to him and watched them interact. Her eyes glimmered for moment as she saw him._

 _It was Ryouichi._

 _Her eyes were glued to his gorgeous features. She smiled and took a liking to him immediately. He was family, her eye glimmered when she saw the pure violet in them. It was so pretty. She felt her self want to run a hand through his long ponytail._

 _Souji and him were discussing something, but then she gasped and smiled, " Its one of his memories, " She muttered._

 _Her face showed pure gratitude because she actually got to see him, Ryouichi was her great-great grandfather._

 _She felt Souji, from within her, walk up beside her and grin, " He was always suited for her, " He said._

 _He looked over his shoulder and poked her, " Look at that. Its Chizuru, " Baylon glanced over and saw the woman that started the mess with Souji._

 _" RYOUICHI! SOUJI! CAPTAIN NEEDS YOU BOTH! " Chizuru screamed, the two men jumped and ran away to the captain's home._

 _She watched and sat down where they sitting and smiled. Souji watched on and looked away._

 _Ryouichi walked back and smiled at her, " Chizuru, are you going to agree to my proposal? " He asked._

 _" Yes, I'll marry you, once Souji passes, he is to ill, and he is such a dear friend. I can't see him in any more pain, " She said._

 _As soon as Souji smiled, Baylon realized Souji would rather be dead then hear this again._

 _" I always knew she loved him, why is it I never saw it? Her worry was for me, but because I was just a dear and close friend. Why am I such a fool? " He asked._

 _Baylon walked over and held him to her, in a close manor, making it look like she was hugging him, " Souji it isn't as bad as you make it seem, " She said rather quietly._

 _" I guess your right. I think we should leave, " He says and they pop back into the dark place with light spots._

 _She glanced around and kept looking in the many lights, her eyes glittered seeing as she saw what was in them. Souji walked beside her as she watched a few play out._

 _Her face paled at one of the few she watched, it was about her and her death. It seemed so surreal. It didn't even look real. The way it showed. Then Souji ran behind her and splashed the images. He couldn't take seeing a slow and painful death. Just like his own._

 _The disease he had caused this tragedy and he didn't know of any cures. He wanted nothing more then to help the people who he cared for, but she wasn't really worried._

 _Baylon glanced over to him and walked over, she hugged him, he hugged her back and her face showed true compassion._

 _Souji had never felt such a good feeling in his life. The girl he tortured for long was actually acting caring to him._

 _A very peaceful moment was taken, but he looked at her and said, " Baylon, you have to go and help your comrades. "_

 _He gently pushed her away and she faded back into her life._

 _( Massive Time Skip! I'm skipping past the whole last bit, I wanna talk about how Baylon comes into play. Sakura tries taking her chance and kill Baylon. Oh, how this is going to make people hate me. )_

She blinked and looked back out, she had been moved to a place near Madara and Hashirama's statues. She looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto speaking over the caverns. She listened and tried to understand what they were talking about.

She was pretty much in tears, she heard his little speech and cried. He had no one to call family after his family. He couldn't really be that lost without her, he had said he loved her. It may have just been lies.

Naruto looked down as he said that he was alone, he stopped Sasuke's speech, " Sasuke! You have no heart after all! Baylon has always been there for you! Why didn't you see that she cared for you like she cared for us all. Even you she cared about, you were the most cared about. Just look at her, she was always the one that loved you. She loved you from long ago. I can tell because she was always waiting and waiting for you, " He said, the speech of his own made Baylon cry more.

Sasuke had not even realized she was listening and had started crying.

She looked over, across the field an into the area of Kakashi's chakra, and saw Kakashi watching Sakura, who had been put under a deep and dark genjutsu. She felt a dark chakra coming from over there.

She walked closer, by running too, and felt the immense darkness coming from her body, " Kakashi move. She's not safe, her aura isn't calm and peaceful, she's darkened," She says, and slowly, starts forming hand seals, it wasn't going to be easy to fight Sakura.

Kakashi watched Sakura slowly gaze up, and asked, " Did you wake up? "

Sakura looked at him and nodded, " Is it.. Evening? " She asked. She started to panic and worry.

" What about Sasuke and Naruto? " She asked, worry lining the words.

Kakashi looked at her and smirked, under his mask, " They're probably having their last fight... To finally settle all issues, " He says, hearing the words from Baylon in his ears.

Sakura nodded at his words, realizing Baylon hadn't really died, and stood, then turned to Kakashi knocking him across the field they were at. She took a few steps toward Baylon, making Baylon step back a few more feet.

Kakashi groaned and realized, that Baylon was going to have to kill her to stop her from this rage.

She would fight if need be, but not unless she really had to. Sakura would lose if the did, it would just be the way it went. Baylon was always superior to Sakura.

Baylon watched closely and waited, Sakura took to charging at Baylon, and Baylon took a stance of defense.

Sakura continued to to charge, Kakashi watched as his student, the one he thought was the balance of the team, was fighting the girl who had been in Sasuke's heart since the beginning.

As the fight started, Sasuke and Naruto had started as well, Naruto and Sasuke clashed on top of the Statues. While Baylon and Sakura had started fighting at the same spot Sakura was tied to with a genjutsu.

He waited with a sort of fear for Baylon, because he knew how much Sakura felt for him, and he could honestly care less, Sakura was much to of a worrier, and even more so when it involved him. He loved Baylon enough to worry for her. The fight had landed them on the ground near the statues, or where they would be. Under the waterfall of it. As so, their fight continued.

" Sakura! Why are you trying to fight me!? I thought we could be friends!? Even if I was with Sasuke! " Baylon shouted, the pink haired girl made a snort and she ran forward fist clenched tightly. She threw more punches and scared Baylon back against a rock shard standing from the ground.

Baylon finally formed a good hand seal, and threw her palm to Sakura's face. A flash of light came from her hand, and it gave her time to further retreat farther back. Giving her more time as well to form more signs. She formed a sign and then and explosion of ice light her hands and formed her claws. Her eyes glimmered a bright blue, making them glow in the dark dust filled field where they fought.

The claws weren't red, but were a murky blue and red. The water from her body and some of her blood mixed and formed the claws, she readied the arms and shoulders for the on slot of attacks the Sakura would throw at her. She saw Sakura coming at her she got ready, she stood defensively. Baylon block massively strong punches, but they cracked the claws and ice formations on her arms, she could feel them repairing, but not fast enough to save herself.

She instead let the ice and water melt away and go back to her body, her eyes slowly turned to a light shade of blue and glowed less. She glared at Sakura, and finally got an idea that just might work.

Sakura continued with her on slot of punches and Baylon blocked to the best of her abilities, she did well, and then she finally built enough chakra to form it. She quickly did some signs and formed a ball of burning ice. She looked at Sakura with the coldest and darkest blue eyes and threw it at her with all her strength.

The ball of burning ice, or freezing fire, went straight into her chest and caused her to fly back and hit the stones built up. She felt the burn of it and cool air coming off it. Baylon watched as the ball did its best to disfigure her, or even slow her down some what, knowing that it wouldn't do the damage she knew it could.

Baylon, in attempt to save her ass from being kicked in fight like this, stood, and glared, she looked within and asked for help. Her eyes, instead of blue, glowed gold, a sign Souji was working in her body. Sakura had no idea what would happen.

Once Sakura got rid of the nasty flare of ice in her face, she ran right at Baylon,who was controlled by Souji, began throwing powerful and immensely strong punches.

Souji, controlling Baylon's body, backed away from the on slot and the charged back, swinging out with her scythe and continued to charge at her with it, the weapon spun around and an evil laugh, just like her brother's, slipped out. The blade was held in confident hands and was being swung with precision. The person was no longer acting scared or fearful, and it pissed Sakura off.

Souji, still controlling Baylon, swung the scythe and it hit Sakura, hit her right in the side, cutting her side deeply and blood gushed, not in bad manner, but enough to know it cut her. Baylon, taking control once again, slide the blade up and hit her face, forcing her done on the ground.

" Sakura, I'm going to tell you something, and I have only ever told this to people who die by me hand, " She says, a monotone to her voice.

It threw Sakura for a loop, her emotion was gone and a look of emptiness was on her face, " I can control when I feel things, I'm an empath, so its been hard to do such a thing. I learned to control it when I was schooling to be an assassin. I would tell myself everyday that I had to reign this power. So I did. I got it to were I can control who's feelings I want to feel. Most of the time I try to keep it off of anyone. Seeing as it hurts to feel others' emotions. In my younger years, it started as little aches, pains, and bruises. As I got older, it turned into pain going down my spine. I realize it was Souji causing the pain, he would do it to make sure I learned control, " She says, the blade of her scythe running up and down Sakura's body.

The time slowed as Baylon lifted the blade of her scythe, she dropped it and formed a sure fire claw on her finger, it was like a large bloody needle. She leaned down, a cold breeze escaped her lips, and her eyes glimmered a dark blue - gold color.

The finger went to her mark on her head, the Strength of a Hundred Seal mark, and she pressed gently, blood coming out and she said, " Just watch what I can do to you. "

She cast a jutsu that would allow Sakura to feel everything Baylon had felt over the years, the hate, the pain, and the anger.

Sakura had no idea that Baylon held all of this, felt all this; the feelings, the emotions. She could feel herself fall into a dark place and then she saw the gleam in her eyes, a sick and evil look, more suited to the face of a demon.

A wall of darkness formed around the girls, Souji was forming the perfect scenario for Baylon to kill Sakura, finally and for the best.

Baylon noticed and whispered, " Just what I wanted, privacy. "

She stepped back to Sakura, and made sure to seal her down, three think slabs of ice went over her body. Baylon sat on the center ice slab and watched her struggle underneath it.

She sat there for what felt like years trying to get loose, and Baylon continued to watch her.

" If Sasuke saw you like this, h-he would be ashamed of you! " Sakura shouted, trying to talk Baylon down.

Baylon glared, " Sasuke has no feelings, he could never feel ashamed. Especially of me, he has always, up until his recent hate, loved me. Sakura, I have made him feel safe and protected, as he did the same for me, " She says, a sick and twisted smile on her face.

Even in that moment, she remembered the words he spoke.

Baylon took her anger out on Sakura, and that entailed; beating Sakura with her fists, and then breaking every bone she could, which happened to be more the half of them, making the girl go through what Baylon had.

Souji was taking this and making it worse, he threw nightmares to Sakura that made her scream at the top of lungs. This, though, was not heard except in the structure they were in. Baylon walked away and let Souji do is thing.

The agony she was in, was enough to traumatize anyone.

Baylon smirked and realized, Sasuke and Naruto were done fighting.

She walked over to the pinkette once again and leaned down over her, whispering to her, " I'm going to end this, only because I couldn't stand looking at your face. Its just to unpleasing and disgusting. Sasuke would never enjoy or even take second glance at you like that. He only did all those years ago was because he was on your team, and trying to be nice. "

Needles, a large bloody needles, formed on Baylon's fingers and as they did the fingers got closer to Sakura's forehead, the large expanse of skin was going to be used as as pin cushion for the needles.

Baylon pressed them to the skin, her middle finger's needle pressing into her seal mark, and the other two closing in on her temple. She watched as blood came from the fingers as she pressed them in.

A sick and twisted laugh escaped Baylon, she watched in satisfaction that Sakura was near death. She pressed harder and the screams got louder, music to her ears.

A gush of blood oozed out and Baylon wondered, she pressed in and made a move to jerk, and the head followed, Sakura was still screaming. Though it was getting quieter, she wanted to hear it more. So she did, she started pounding Sakura's head into the ground beneath them. Sakura passed out due to the pain and extensive blood loss.

This caused Baylon to smirk even more, and then she pushed the needles on her fingers into her head, and watched as the blood slipped from her lips.

Sakura lost her breath and the function of her brain. Baylon had shoved it in and twisted. She then took a frozen kunai and slit her neck as a precaution.

The barrier around them had dissipated and Baylon hovering over the the dead corpse of a dear and old friend of Naruto's. She glanced at her and saw the fear and pain etched into the features of the dead girl.

" Fear and Pain are only of the mind, if only you realized that before you died, " She grumbled, feeling stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

_Friends and Family, I have come to say that this involves baby twins being so cute._

 _* Stories that are Retold make Smiles *_

In the Land of Iron, Asami had taken the reigns of being the Clan Head. Once Baylon had come home, Asami stayed with her and heard her plea of safety and a place of freedom. She had told of the happenings and he somewhat understood what she was feeling.

She had raised the boys and they had learned that their family was very different here then where they were before.

Even for two small young boys realized their mother was not wanting to be there, she had taken them there in the fear of being hated, and being hurt because of who they were. Their uncle Asami though made them feel special, letting them play with everything.

Fubuki had taken a strong lead in his milestone walk, while Kazuma tries his hardest to keep up. Baylon watched them both and smiled at her two growing strong boys. The Uchiha blood ran strong in them both. And then she would look over Kazuma again and see her little son, doing what she would, calmly sit and relax, and then look to see his brother doing something and then follow. She had done the same when she that little around Hidan.

She had waited and then got wind of the news of Naruto's wedding with Hinata. She could only smile and send her words to them. She wouldn't leave the Land of Iron, not even for a dear and close friend's wedding. That was because Kakashi had made such rude and utterly cruel lies to her and Sasuke.

Sasuke had visited a few times while the boys were still quiet young. Kakashi had sent words to her about coming back, and bringing Sasuke with her, but all his letters and messages were burned and ignored. She couldn't look at anything that was related to the village. She hated it, just as she had before.

Asami sighed, watching his little nephews/cousins run around and pester his younger siblings. Both boys reminded him of Baylon, no matter the looks, and then he could see Sasuke in them, they were quiet and very cold at times, also with their looks, except Kazuma and his iolite eyes.

Reyna took off running from the two boys, seeing them following behind her. She kept running and saw them still following til little Kazuma tripped.

He went face first into solid ice snow. His twin stopped and ran over to him, and pulled him into a hug. He looked his face over and kissed the red mark on his face. Fubuki then planted himself in the snow and held his brother to his chest. The two had always been close. It had shocked most.

Baylon saw this and came running to them, she was very cautious of them. Seeing as Kazuma was always sick and had almost not been with them.

Her knees hit the ground picking the two up, she sat down in the cold snow, and she holds them closed. She then looks them in the eyes, wiping Kazuma's tears, and kissing both of their heads.

" Boys, I think its time I take you to a home that we are always welcome to, and then you meet your grandparents, " She says, murmuring it to them. The boys could only rub their heads to her chest.

She followed through with what she said, she had finally went back to the home she cared for, but wasn't planning for herself to say long. She wanted to be away as long as she could. Show the village she was something more then someone to use.

Her head wondered about things, as she entered the village. She walked slowly to her home, the Choshin home. She was blessed with the sight of her growing older parents and her husband's parents.

The four older people were smiling and chatting. The men seemed to be doing some kind of paperwork. The women were gossiping and, then she spotted Naruto's parents.

She walked up and waved gently, Kushina looked at her and smiled. Minato saw her as well, and waved the same back.

Kushina walked over quietly and saw the boys. She saw them cuddled in Baylon's arms and neck. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

She helped the girl sneak up on her parents and the boys saw their mother being goody, they giggled and hid in Kushina's wild red hair.

Mikoto and Nanami were 'discussing' a good way of handling things in the village. Fugaku and Kurako were handling the case files for some of the villages ninjas.

Baylon walked up to her father and and took a grab at him from behind, he tensed and then the familiar sense of her chakra and then turned in her embrace, and held on to her. Fugaku looked at them and smirked.

Mikoto and Nanami turned, making Nanami scrabble over and hug her daughter as well. The held her there for a long moment, and then Baylon let go.

She went and grabbed the boys, handing them off to her parents, one each, " Mom, dad, hold them and I'll tell you why I came back, " She says, looking down and sighing.

The boys looked at their mother and pouted, she smiled a soft one for them and then a lighter one for her parents.

The two looked at the others and said, " Sorry, if you'll excuse us for a bit. You know how she is, " Kurako had said it.

Nanami nodded and went after her daughter, leaving them outside.

As they entered they saw Baylon sitting curtly on a chair, with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees, in a very lady-like position.

" Mom, dad, I came back because the boys deserve to know you and the others, it isn't fair I make them stay somewhere they can be hurt and injured. I feel like here in the Hidden Leaf, they will be safer and live happier. Also, I felt that I should let myself be and never comeback. This village did something I will never forgive. It made my husband leave and caused me to lose the father of my children, the man I love, " She said, in very polite and considerate way, but the words themselves held a very hurtful and angered message. Along with sadness and selfishness.

It had taken her parents a moment to realize what the message was. It was saying, to them anyway, that she wanted them to watch the boys while she went to look for Sasuke. They knew she had been mad at Kakashi for what he did. It caused her the worst feeling ever. She had finally gained her parents again, and then the man she loved was taken and it made her feel like she couldn't do anything for him. Not matter that though, she had felt strongly about leaving anyway, it just added to her decision.

The boys had yet to be really close to their father, it caused Baylon to feel like they would never really get to know their father. Or love him. She wanted the boys to see him and get to know him.

As she left she kissed the boys heads and put something on their necks. Fubuki got a little red fire, while Kazuma got an icicle. Both made for the crystal style necklaces. She left them.

Minato and Kushina watched her leave. Mikoto and Fugaku ran inside to hear Nanami crying. Kurako was holding his wife, but he wasn't far off from crying either.

Baylon had walked away and then yelled, " I'll be back for them. I love you! So please care for them!"

As if hearing her, Sasuke entered the village. He watched as Baylon walked away. She hadn't seen him. He saw her face and pulled her to his chest.

She looked at him and smiled gently. He hadn't seen the face in two years. More mature and more motherly.

He held her tight and he felt warm tears on the front his clothing, and he couldn't help, but wrap his arms tighter around her and hugged her as if it was the last time they would be together.

Her parents and his were behind them, Naruto and Hinata were walking around, and they saw them. Hinata walked over to them and smiled. She couldn't help the curiosity that over came her.

She tapped the shoulder of Baylon, and broke her from the trance she was in. She turned and smiled at Hinata, and hugged her, she quietly whispered, " Congratulations on getting married. "

Hinata only nodded and Naruto then broke them apart and hugged the woman, he had missed her because he still owed for her bringing his parents back.

The four young adults were separated by two little boys, and the two grabbed on to Baylon's legs, making grabby hands at her. In which makes her lean down and grab them around the waist,and set them on her hips. Kazuma smiles a little and hugs and to her neck, Fubuki looks at the group and grabs at Sasuke. Thinking him to be Asami.

Sasuke looks to Baylon, she nods. He takes the young boy, and he hugs him. Baylon then smiles and says, " He doesn't know your not Asami, Sasuke. He believes your his uncle. "

He nods and then looks at him, a small, miniature smile spreads across his face, and he says, " Fubuki, look me in eyes. "

The boy does as asked and giggles, and cooed, " Dada! "

Kazuma hears his brother's coo, and giggles and sputters, " Mama! Dada! "

The little ones look at the two they call parents, Baylon's face shows shock and surprise, as does Sasuke's. The two were not expecting for them to see the differences between Sasuke and Asami. Being that Asami was a bit darker and had brown eyes and hair.

Kazuma looks back at his brother and makes grabby hands for Sasuke. Baylon smiled and handed him to Sasuke. The boys now resting on his hips, it was a scene out of a dream.

She decided that it would be good if she stayed and kept this family together.

Sasuke walked closer to her and hugged her, the boys giggled in-between them, Naruto and Hinata were smiling at laughing along with the boys. The more Baylon thought about all this, the more she thought of how it wouldn't be so bad if she was with Sasuke.

She held onto him, in a moment like this, it was hard to think that at one point she was an assassin. She was so happy and motherly now, it made people do a double take, she wasn't much for being showy with her skills anymore, not wanting to attract attention and she was always happy to just be herself finally.

Sasuke held her as she hugged him tighter, he would never let her go. She was finally letting go of the old self and bringing in the new she had been dreaming of. Stories in her head were gonna be retold, and they would smile about them. She already saw what they would be like.

" Stories I guess can be retold making smiles, " She says, smiling over her kids.

 _First time in a while since I had an A/N at the bottom, so this story is taking a turn. It will start showing more of the twins. Since this was about Baylon, it turn sand starts focusing on the boys with their parents. Or well how their parents raise them. Also the cute bits is after this. I have been prolonging this for as long as I can. After the bad note I left the chapter before this I was saddened by this, and well, I almost lost my inspiration on this story. I hadn't really felt well up intel I saw how this story was one of my best and finest. I worked hard, and I will never forget how many hours that went into this. Over 1,000 hours went into this, not counting the editing I did. So thank you all for have read it. It means a lot to me. So you now, drop a comment and favorite, tell me what you like about these guys and what you hate._


End file.
